The Wicked
by BloodyBlackTears
Summary: The typical Harry moves into Draco's town AU love story...with some major twists! Also ActionAdventure. Lily, James, and Sirius are all alive. Punk!Harry Theatrical!Draco (COMPLETE with Sequel)
1. Moving In

Harry looked out the window, at the passing trees. Everything seemed so much more clear when he was wearing his contacts, but he could still feel a ghost of sorts where his glasses usually lay. This neighborhood looked nice, all of the houses where beautiful, and the yards were well kept. It was nothing like his old town; Pineyhollow, New Jersey, but it would do. At least it wasn't some big city like London. However, he was glad to be back in England. Sure, America wasn't so bad, but he felt more at home here. He remembered his childhood in Surrey, where all of the houses looked exactly the same. He had lived with his Aunt and Uncle then, but his parents came back when he was ten, and took him away with them to America.

Now they were returning to their roots, to the town where his mother, Lily, had grown up; Sunny Hill. In fact, there was no hill, not anymore, that only belonged to legend now. They pulled up to their white house with pale green trim and shudders. Harry stepped out of their small, cute black car, holding an also black and small kitten. "So this is home?" He asked.

"Home." His mother sighed happily.

"Let's start unpacking!" His father said over excitedly as the moving trucks pulled up. Harry groaned and then brought his boxes into what would be his new room once he painted it and made it more 'Harrilishous' as his friend, Kate, would say.

He put his cat, Jester, down on his already set up bed, and headed back downstairs and outside. His parents where talking to a couple who looked as if they could be brother and sister; if they hadn't been holding hands.

"Hey." Harry said casually as he walked up next to his parents.

"Lucius, Narci, this is our son, Harry." His mother introduced them. "Harry, this is Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. We went to high school with them back in the day."

"Nice to meet you." Harry smiled fakely, he just wanted to go crank his stereo up.

"Like wise." Mrs. Malfoy said calmly, emotionlessly. "Our son should be coming outside soon."

Great, just what Harry needed, to chat it up with some little boy... that thought escaped him as a boy around his age with blonde hair and strikingly attractive features walked across the street.

"Ah, Draco, dear, come meet Lily, James, and their son, Harry." Mrs. Malfoy continued.

"Draco, it's nice to meet you. Gosh, you look so much like your father!" James said.

"So I'm told." Draco smiled, then turned to Harry. "I'm being forced to help you with moving in."

"Draco!" His mother scolded.

"Well, it's true. Not that I totally mind, but I was in the middle of practicing when you guys came, so let's get this done with." He headed towards Harry's new home without permission. Harry rolled his eyes and followed him. "Where's your room?" He asked.

"Upstairs." Harry lead the way. "You don't really have to help, I can do it myself, but thanks."

"I guess I did need a break from practicing, it's no problem."

"Practicing for what?"

"Well, I'm in my school's play. Well, our school, I suppose? You'll be going to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yeah, is it a good school?"

"As good as public high schools can get. I used to go to private school, until I turned fourteen and went into high school. My parents wanted me to be home while I still could. See, it was a boarding school, in Italy. I think they might have actually missed me."

"Italy? Wow, what's that like?" Harry sat on his bed, cuddling Jester and playing with his tail.

"Not as great as everyone makes it out to be. I like it better here, but I'm far ahead of everyone in class, so I don't know what to feel." He started going through a box on the desk near him. "Nice cat."

"His name's Jester. Don't ask.. my friend Kate named him."

"What's this?" Draco pulled out a book covered in black silk.

"O-oh nothing!" Harry jumped off of the bed and lunged at Draco, pulling the book to his heart and retreating to the bed, he made sure it was securely tucked into his back pocket.

"Dairy, huh? Don't worry, I wouldn't have read it. I have one too, I know what it's like."

"It's not a diary... it's my lyrics." Harry blushed a little.

"Songs?"

"Yes... poems that I set to music." He walked over to a pile of boxes and moved them aside, reviling a stack of black guitar cases. He took the top one over to his bed, and opened it. He pulled out his acoustic guitar and strummed the chords before doing a few scales to warm his fingers up.

"Are all of those yours?" Draco asked, astonished, looking at the sticker covered boxes.

"Yeah, two of them are acoustic, one Spanish, one English. One is electric, and the last is a bass. I have a keyboard that's probably still on one of the trucks. My mom plays piano, we've one of them too."

"Wow, I can't play an instrument to save my life."

"Can you sing?" Harry looked up, waiting for an answer.

"Well, the play is a musical, and I _am _the lead." Draco smiled proudly.

"Good, here, sing this." Harry thrust a piece of paper with scribbled lyrics and music notes on it.

"I-I... no." Draco fumbled nervously and dropped the paper.

"Oh come on. If you can sing on stage in front of a crowd, you can sing to little old me. I want to see how your voice matches up to my playing." Harry said without looking up at Draco.

"I can't sing in front of just one person. I can see you, you're not in the shadows of rows of chairs. I can see your face, your expressions. It's too personal." Draco picked the song back up and handed it back to Harry. "Let's just get you settled in so I can go back home."

"You can leave now, I'm not holding you hostage."

"I want to help."

"Fine... let's start with the clothes. Pants in the bottom drawer, socks in the two smaller drawers on the top, shirts hanging in the closet, shoes on the floor in the closet, and I'll take care of the boxers..." he smiled at the slight blush on Draco's pale face at the mention of his undergarments.

They started unpacking the clothes. Draco noticed that Harry mostly wore dark tones, black and green being some of his favorites. The only light color seemed to be white, which were either plain t-shirts or mixed in with black somehow. There were names of bands Draco had never heard of. Harry explained that they were 70s and 80s punk bands. Harry's shoes were mostly sneakers, "Chuck Tailer's" as Harry had called them, and "Vans". There was one pair of dress shoes, and a pair of boots, both black. Harry seemed to only wear jeans. Usually dark blue, and a lot of them where covered in so many holes, that Draco didn't see the point in not throwing them away... but hey, whatever floats Harry's boat.

"All done!" Harry said.

"That's it? You sure don't have a lot of clothes."

"I don't?" Harry tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Well I have at least three times this amount...how do you survive?"

"Ugh... you're such a girl!" Harry laughed and plopped down on his bed, laying on his stomach.

"Am not!" Draco pouted, wondering if he really did act like a girl.

"So, where do you live?"

"Don't we have to put the other things away?"

"They can wait."

"Down the street, on the other side of the road. My parents are just nosy and like to get in good with everyone in the neighborhood."

"Did they know it was us moving in?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Apparently our parents went to school together."

"Really? That's odd." Draco pondered for a while, a far off look in his eyes.

"Not really, my mom grew up here, and my dad grew up just outside of town.

"Oh. Well... would you like to see my house? Since we're obviously not doing anything important here." Draco eyed the pile of boxes on the other side of the room.

"Only if you promise to come back tomorrow and help me with the rest of this."

"Oh, now you want me around?" Draco laughed and lead the way out of the room and down the stairs.

"You're the one who said you were too busy to help me."

"I did not! I just...well your timing was bad."

"Not my fault... I wanted to stop for dinner but my parents where being mean."

"Still hungry?"

"You bet."

"Then you'll come with me to Harmonium later? I'm meeting some friends there, you can meet the gang." Draco invited. "Until then I'll get you a bit of a snack to hold you over."

"Sounds great! Let me just ask my folks." They were sitting on the front porch on the chairs the carriers had recently brought off of the trucks, talking to the Malfoys.

"Mum, Dad, we're going home I'm going to show Harry around." Draco stated.

"Is it okay, Mum? And is it okay if we go to...er... what was that place called?" Harry tried to remember.

"It's called Harmonium. It's a restaurant and just a cool hangout place. I'm meeting some friends there later, and I thought it would be a great opportunity for Harry to meet new people." Draco answered.

"It's fine, really. It's a great place, and there's supervision. Draco goes there all of the time." Mrs. Malfoy confirmed.

"Okay then, well, have fun. Do you have your cell?" Lily asked, a bit worried.

"Yup, it's in my pocket!"

"Okay then, have fun!" James said with a wave.

Harry followed Draco across the street and they walked together in silence down the side walk until they nearly ran into a red headed boy bringing a trash bag to his waste basket near the road. "Oi! Watch where you're going, Malfoy!"

"I had right of passage, Weasley! _You_ watch where _you're_ going." Draco spat back, almost scaring Harry.

"Who's this? A new boy toy?"

"Shut it, Weasley, before I make you."

"Oh, and break a nail?"

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, trying to break the fighting.

"Ron Weasley." the red haired boy said, extending his hand.

"Harry Potter!" A woman nearby squealed.

"Yeah...?" Harry was a bit scared again.

"Oh my! I just knew you looked familiar! You must be James' son!"

"Yeah... you know my father?"

"I'm Ron's mum, Molly Weasley. Oh! I used to baby sit your father when I was a teenager! What are you all doing back in town?"

"We just moved here this morning."

"Oh, down in the old Robinson house?"

Draco nodded.

"Oh! Would it be alright if I went and saw him? And I suppose he married Lily?"

"Yes, and I'm sure it's okay."

"My parents are there." Draco said coldly.

"Oh... well... I suppose I can wait until tomorrow then." Molly gave Harry a small smile before returning to her garden work that Harry hadn't noticed she was doing.

Draco turned back to Ron. "He's not my boy toy, thank you very much. I just met him."

"Why don't you two get along?" Harry asked bluntly.

"You shouldn't get involved with this bloke, Harry. I've heard stories of your parents, they're good people. They should get involved with his parents. Their kind isn't the type you want to have on your side." Ron said without answering Harry's question.

"What kind?" Harry eyed Draco suspiciously.

"Don't listen to him, his parents have brain washed him into thinking that I'm evil." Draco said and pulled Harry by the arm towards his house.

"I resent that!" Mrs. Weasley called after them, standing up.

"Draco? Draco! Slow down!" Harry demanded.

Draco, who hadn't realized that he'd broken into a run, slowed down, and eventually stopped, letting go of Harry's arm. "Sorry..."

"What was all of that about?"

"Look... if you want to be friendly with him, go ahead. Just avoid the topic of me. We have a bad history." Draco said and walked a little further, to the next house.

There was a low stone fence around the property. Gardens, vines, trees, and ponds made up the yard surrounding the mansion.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Draco smiled awkwardly, striking a 'ta-da!' type of pose.

"M-Malfoy M-Manor?" Harry asked, surprised. "It's huge."

"Yeah... about that.. we're... well,... um... well off."

"A.k.a. Rich?" Harry laughed.

"Well, kinda sorta." Draco blushed and pushed the button to buzz into his house.

"Yes?" Came a voice with a French accent.

"It tiz I!" Draco announced dramatically.

"Ah, Master Draco! Come in, Sir!"

A clicking noise was made, and the gate slowly opened, and as Draco explained, the alarm was turned off, and the front door unlocked.

Harry just looked around and smelled the scents of the flowers as they walked up the stone path leading to the grand entrance. "I used to live on a farm." he blurted out right before the reached the door that was opened for them by a butler.

"Really? Where?"

"New Jersey."

"Where's that?" Draco led Harry up a grand spiral staircase, after going past a large staff who all bowed at Draco and greeted him as if he were a king.

"Um... mid-east coast of America." Harry said, amazed at everything going on in this... home.

"Then it looks as if I'm not the only one who's been out of the country?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, a farm in America is hardly a rich boarding school in Italy! But... yeah, I've done some traveling. I haven't been to Italy though. I have been to France, Germany, a few countries in Africa, Japan, and Australia." Harry tried not to blush at the admission.

"And you're saying you're not rich?" Draco laughed as he pulled out a key and unlocked his bedroom door.

"We're not... we're... comfortable. Well we have more than we show off. But why buy a big house when it's just the three of us? We don't really have parties or anything. There's no business going on at home. My folks never saw the point, and well we like to travel. So we save all of our money for that."

When Harry was done stuttering and running his mouth, he noticed Draco's room and almost passed out. It was silver: the walls, the rug, the bedspread- all silver. They only other colors in the room were slashes of black and dark green as the trim and furniture. Well, Harry, of course loved it. Thos being his two favorite colors, and he didn't mind silver.

A fountain hung over Draco's bed, with the slightest amount of light shining up from under it to give it a sparkly effect. It was made to look like a waterfall. "This is amazing." Harry said and walked around, taking in every inch of the room."

"Yeah... well this is the only reason I brought you over. I think I learned a lot about you by going through your clothes." Draco laughed. "I thought you could learn about me from my room. Although at first I didn't want to. I didn't want your first impressions of me to be that I'm rich, and let your mind be clouded by that."

"Oh please... don't flatter yourself." Harry rolled his eyes. The truth was that before they had even left to come here, Harry already had an idea of who Draco was. Harry eyed him again, taking him Draco's tight dark blue jeans, tight pale green silk tee-shirt, and a baby blue over jacket hanging loosely. It seemed to be something Lily would see on all of those fashion shows she watches. His hair was cut just below his ear, and hung freely in his eyes. It looked so soft and silky. Draco seemed to be into theater, and with all of this combined and how girly he acted some of the time and how quick that changed when he saw Ron.. it all added up to one thing.

Draco Malfoy was gay, and there was no doubt about that. It only gave Harry insensitive.

"So what do you think?"

"I think you're trying to make me feel bad!" Harry laughed.

"What!" Draco jumped off of his bed, where he had been laying.

"You're rubbing it in my face that my room sucks."

"Oh, we'll fix that. I already have plans for that room based on your personality, choice of colors, etcetera."

Okay... a designer? Definitely gay.

"Okay, but at least run it by me first." Harry laughed.

"If I must." Draco sat back down on his bed and picked of a remote control that was on his nightstand. Clicking a few buttons, music started to play.

"Where's that coming from?"

"All of my electronics are hidden in the wall, as to not clutter the space."

"Oh, because that would be tragic."

"Maybe."

"May I sit?" Harry asked.

"Sure. No need to ask." Draco moved over and gave Harry some space on his bed.

"So how about that snack?" Harry asked after a few minutes of trying to relate to Draco's music... it didn't work and his stomach was starting to growl again.

"Oh...sorry!" Draco pushed a button that seemed to be under his bed.

"Yes?" Came another voice.

"May Harry and I get a snack platter, please?" Draco asked kindly.

"You'll spoil your supper!" The woman's voice scolded.

"Oh please, we're hungry. Harry's just moved here, and it was a long drive."

"Fine, it'll be up in a minute."

"You are so spoiled." Harry joked when Draco released the button.

"I know... life's good... well, for the most part."

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later and Draco answered it, taking a large tray from another servant, and thanking him. The tray was filled with so many snacks, from fruits to sweets. Harry hadn't even seen some of them before.

"Well, try some." Draco said, sitting down and putting the tray between the two of them on the bed. "These are my favorite." he added, picking up a chocolate dipped strawberry and sucking the end of it, lavishing himself in the chocolate that was melting on his tongue.

"Recommend something." Harry managed to say after ripping his eyes about from Draco's mouth.

"These are good." Draco smiled and picked up a chocolate truffle, practically shoving it into Harry's mouth.

"mmMmm." Harry managed, after getting over the shock of being fed.

"You like?"

"They don't make them like this back in Jersey."

"So where did you live before America?"

"How'd you know I lived somewhere else?"

"Well.. I assumed... well, you speak like an Englishman."

"Oh." Harry laughed. "I guess that gives it away, huh?" Picking up another truffle and taking a bite he said, "I was born in a hospital in London, and lived there in my parents' flat until I was two, then I moved in with my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin Dudley in Surrey until I was ten. That's when my parents came back and brought me to New Jersey, until now."

"Where'd they go?"

"Business." And then he changed the subject quickly. "When do we leave?"

"Not for a while. Geez, the sun's still up!"

"Oh...?" Harry had a lot to learn.

"Until then-" Draco was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone, which he answered in a hurry. "Talk to me... oh, hey Steven! What's up? ...Oh my gosh! I know!... Totally! I can't wait!... Really? Since when?... That sucks! But I had plans!...Okay, whatever. I'll be there. Hey, are you going tonight? ...Really? Lucky you! mmMmm, definitely. You lucky dog! Anyway, I have company, I have to go... No! Of course not. It's a new kid, Harry... Anyway, you'll meet him tonight! Ta!"

"What was that all about?" Harry constrained himself from cracking up.

"My friend Steven Leatherwood. He just informed me that I have to be at the school tomorrow, on a freaking Sunday, for play practice!"

"So you can't help me out tomorrow?"

"Well, if I come over after practice. It's only from one to four. You should come! You'll get to hear me sing!"

"Sounds good..." Harry paused to smile. "Hey, why don't you come to church with me in the morning and then we can go to your practice, and then you can come over for dinner afterwards!"

"Okay, it's a dat...plan." Harry realized that Draco was about to say 'It's a date.' but thought better of it. Although... it almost sounded like one.


	2. Harmonium

After an eternity of listening to show tunes, Harry was finally saved by Draco saying "Let's go."

They made their way downstairs where Draco was about to tell his driver to bring them to Harmonium, but thought better of it. "We'll walk." He smiled at Harry and started to make his way out the door before- "Want a jacket? You're going to be cold in that tee. It's dark out now, you know."

"I'll be fine." Harry nearly laughed. "I'm used to the cold, please Draco!" He shook his head and pushed his way out the door.

"It's just a few blocks that way." Draco pointed in the opposite direction of Harry's house.

"Let's get going then!" Harry pressed on and left Draco to catch up.

In a half hour, they arrived in the thriving outskirts of Hillcrest, the city just outside of Sunny Hill. They approached a group of teenagers chatting wildly in front of a neon florescent lit building. A large tube-lit sign hung in front of it. "Harmonium." Around the sign, treble and C clefs hung, lit in neon blue and green.

"David!" Draco screamed and ran up to the crowd, nearly smothering a brunette boy in a hug. "I haven't seen you in... forever! How are you? Where have you been?"

"I'm fine!" The other teen laughed. "I was pretty sick for a while, but everything's better now. It's good to see you too." He hugged Draco back after recovering from the shock.

Harry stood where Draco had left him, afraid to approach the group. They all looked friendly, and he doubted any friend of Draco's could be harmful, but he was really a shy boy when it came down to meeting new people; especially in large groups.

"Harry?" Draco noticed his new friend wasn't by his side and spun around. "Harry! Come here, meet my friends." When Harry didn't move, he advanced on the raven haired teen and drug him over to the crowd. "Guys, this is Harry. He just moved in down the street from me this morning!"

Harry sheepishly looked up and smiled. The crowd around him looked him up and down, taking in his messy hair, tight jeans, dirty sneakers, and plain white tee shirt. Soon they were all smiling at him, and not with hidden disgust either.

"He looks like a Shark!" Another brunette teased, referring to the play _West Side Story_. The musical they were performing this year.

"Gosh, don't say that, Evan! Tony might hear." A blonde boy, taller than Harry, said winking at Draco who played the main character, Tony, in the musical.

"Very funny... Harry, this is David, a friend of mine who goes to Hillcrest High." He indicated the first brunette, who shook his hand. "And this is Evan, a jerk and a half from our school." Draco was rewarded a slap on the arm from Evan, the second brunette, for his comment. "This is Mike." He pointed to the blonde who also shook Harry's hand. "And this is Steven, who I was on the phone with earlier." Draco indicated a boy just Harry's height with hair much the same length as Harry's and Draco's... but it was different from the rest. Steven's hair was dyed mahogany. Harry's looked up, straightening out from his sheepish stance, and found himself looking right into Steven's eyes. He shook the other's hand, not looking away from his eyes until Draco coughed, trying to get Harry's attention. "Now that you're back on Earth-" Draco began, sending blush rushing to Harry's cheeks. "Let me finish. This here is Vikki." He hugged a girl with spiky deep purple hair, who really didn't seem to fit into their group, which actually made Harry feel more comfortable. "And this is Ali." He hugged a girl with long, black hair pulled back into a flowing pony tail.

"Hey everyone." Harry managed to say. He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and looked at Draco, waiting for what would happen next.

"Let's go in." Steven said coolly from behind Harry, sending chills up his back. And then brushed past him and entered the restaurant.

"Close your mouth, Harry... and it's not nice to stare." Draco laughed as he whispered in Harry's ear, following his eye sight right to Steven's bum.

"Wha... What? I... I was just..." Harry stumbled on his own words.

"Yeah, okay. Let's just go in, it's cold out here. I really think you're going to catch a cold."

Inside there was music playing, but not too loud. It was easy to hold conversations. Again, Harry didn't recognize the music. There were posters all over the walls of famous composers, Broadway stars, and instrumentalists. Harry did know about most of the composers and instrumentalists, thanks to his Mum always drilling the information into his head. He stopped at a picture of John Williams as they passed by. This man was very famous in America, and Harry had even seen him conduct a few times while visiting family friends in Boston. He did the music for one of Harry's favorite movies; Star Wars, a long with a lot of others that he enjoyed. He smiled at the one thing that he could relate to, and moved on, following the group to the booths in the back where they sat.

Harry sat between Draco and Vikki, and across from David and Steven. After a few minutes of light chat, Vikki jumped up when she heard her favorite song, and pulled Evan off to dance with her. Harry and Draco, who hadn't eaten enough sweets to satisfy themselves, where looking hungrily through the menus.

Harry was disappointed, he forgot how...blah... British food could be. Finally he settled on just getting a salad, and filling up on macaroni and cheese when he got home. Draco ordered a mix of different cooked vegetables, a tossed salad, fruit salad, and fried potatoes with seasonings.

"You sure have a strange taste in food, Dray." Steven laughed gracefully, sending more chills down Harry's back.

"It's got to suck being a vegetarian!" David said, lavishing in his steak.

"You're a vegetarian!" Harry nearly screamed at Draco, not meaning to loose control of his voice.

"Yes..." Draco said, a little afraid.

"So am I!" Harry said a bit more kindly. Finally, something else he could relate to.

"For how long?" Steven asked, interested.

"Um..." Harry seemed to forget have to speak and then finally, "Since I was almost eleven."

"And how old are you now?"

"I've been meaning to ask that." Draco stated.

"Sixteen... and all of you?"

"I'm sixteen too." Draco said.

"Fifteen..." David admitted shyly.

"Seventeen, looks like I'm still the oldest." Steven said proudly. "So then, you'll be a sophomore with Ali then?"

"Well, no..." Harry blushed and looked away. He noticed that Steven didn't say that Draco was a sophomore...

"Don't tell me you failed! You'd be in my grade...but gosh that would suck for you!" David blurted out.

"David!" Draco scolded.

"No!" Harry stood up for himself. "Actually, I'm ahead a grade." He blushed more but built up the courage to look at them.

"Looks like we've another genius on our hands, Steven." David giggled.

"What do you mean?" Harry instinctively looked at Draco with a smile, knowing that it just had to be him. He did say that he was ahead because of private school.

It was Draco's turn to blush. "So you're a junior too then?"

"Looks like we might end up with some classes together then, huh?" Harry asked, nodding.

"What courses are you taking?"

"All of my classes are advanced placement besides for Pre-Calculas. I'm just that that great at it."

"Pre-Calc? Gosh I hate all of you smart people..." David practically whined.

"I'm in AP for that too, along with all of the others. I can help you out with that class if you ever need help. Looks like we'll have a lot of classes together. What are your electives?" Draco smiled.

"AP Studio Art and AP Music Theory." Harry smiled shyly at all of the questions.

"Oh great, even their electives are Advanced Placement. Freaky minded kids..." Steven mumbled taking a sip of his kiwi-banana smoothie.

"Mine are AP Theater Arts and AP Music Theory, looks like we have another class together." Draco stated before standing up. "But school isn't until Monday. Let's dance!"

"I-I... I don't dance." Harry was blushing like crazy and recoiled into the corner of the booth, avoiding everyone's eye contact.

"Fine." Draco rolled his eyes. "David?"

"Gladly!" David jumped up and took Draco's hand, letting himself be led to the dance floor.

"Aren't you going to go dance?" Harry asked Steven, looking up just as a strand of mahogany hair fell over Steven's brown eyes. Resisting the urge to move it himself, Harry watched painfully as Steven brushed the strand away with his tanned hand.

"I'm not much of a dancer when it come to upbeat shit like this." Steven admitted. "When the music gets down and dirty, so do I."

Harry almost dropped his glass at the statement. He didn't know what this boy... man... was doing to him, but every smile, every laugh that escaped the other teen's lips was torture to him. After a few minutes of awkwardly avoiding Steven's constant gaze, Draco and David returned, along with the very out of breath Vikki and Ali.

"So." David started, catching his breath. "You're an artist?" He asked Harry.

"Yeah, I've always kind of had a passion for it."

"So what do you draw?"

"Mostly people... portraits and such. I usually paint, without drawling first. Usually when I draw it looks worse, and it's usually just doodles in my notebooks in the more boring classes."

"How can you not pay attention when you're taking college level courses?"

"I learn, somehow."

"I hate you for it!" David whined.

"Draco tells us you're a musician." Ali started. And then, without warning- "Are you gay?"

"What!" Harry choked on his soda pop and took a minute to recover. "... er, I mean, of course not." He looked at Draco, and then Steven, looking for some sort of reaction.

"Really? Because you seem pretty gay to me." Ali laughed.

"She has a point there." Evan added from behind Harry in another booth, making him jump. "And trust me, I know all about gay guys, I hang out with this blokes enough."

"Buzz off." Steven said, angrily, but they could all tell he was just teasing, even after he gave Evan the finger.

"Are you sure, Harry? I honestly thought that you and Draco were a couple." Vikki added.

"Oh. My. Gosh. If one more person says that I'll-" Draco began.

"You'll what?" Steven looked at him sternly, and then smiled. "Give me the best fucking blow up ever that'll blow my mind?"

"What! No! Just stop it, I just met him!" Draco paled and his cheeks turned pink.

"Oh darn... I was so looking forward to that too." Steven laughed and snapped his fingers, which brought the waiter over to their table in a heart beat, and he ordered another smoothie.

"So are you?" David asked, bringing the conversation back to Harry.

Harry, who by now knew for sure that Draco was gay, didn't know what to do. It wasn't until recently that he had had any attraction to the male species at all...well, not consciously anyway... He wasn't really sure what that meant. So what now? Lie? Try to explain it and look like the biggest freak ever? Little did he know that everyone went through this stage, or it would have been a lot easier for him. And, it would have been a hell of a lot easier if Steven wasn't staring at him with those gorgeous brown eyes the whole time.

"I... I'm... I..." Harry babbled. "I have to go." He jumped up onto his seat, and then proceeded to jump right over Vikki and Draco, landing on his feet as if he'd done it a million times before. He tucked his hands back in his pockets after he pulled out some money and threw it on the table he had left behind him, to pay for his part of the meal, and started to walk away.

"Harry! Harry, wait!" When Draco noticed Harry wasn't going to stop, he grabbed the money up, and ran after Harry. "Harry stop!" Draco yelled when he reached the street and noticed Harry walking down the side walk. "Harry, you're going the wrong way!"

"Oh..." Harry said, blushing again, and turned around slowly before continuing his walk home.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked when Harry reached him.

"I just... felt uncomfortable." Harry noticed that Draco didn't believe him, and looked away from the blonde. "Just leave it alone. I don't want to talk about it. You can go back to your friends, you know, I'll be fine, I can find my way back."

"I wanted to give you your money." He tried to hand it back to Harry, who wouldn't take it. "I've already paid the bill, Harry. I have an account there. I paid for you."

"Then keep the money."

"I don't need it."

"Well neither do I. And I won't be a charity. I may not be as rich as you, but I'm well off, and I can pay for myself."

"I wanted to pay for you."

"Why?" Harry stopped under a street lamp and looked at Draco, he stopped too.

"You're my friend." Draco said softly.

"You don't even know me." Harry laughed.

"So what. I'm getting to know you, and that's all that counts. Let me walk you home."

"Okay, but keep the money."

"Fine." Draco laughed and started to walk again, slowly as to not leave Harry behind.

They walked in silence for five minutes down the dark streets of Hillcrest and Sunny Hill before Harry spoke. "You and David seem pretty cozy."

"We just haven't seen each other in a while." Draco said before softly yet almost bitterly adding "You have a thing for Steven, don't you?"

"What? No! Look... this is getting back to that topic that I don't want to discuss again!" Harry said. It was hard to speak, his lips were turning blue in the late fall air.

"Harry, you're shivering! Here..." Draco took off his blue over coat and handed it to Harry.

"I don't need that." Harry said.

"Yes you do!" Draco rapped it around Harry's shoulders, who sighed from the warmth, and desperately put his arms in the sleeves and buttoned it up.

"Oh no! I look like you!" Harry gasped.

"No, you don't have that privilege." Draco said in a mock snobby tone.

"Oh please!" Harry laughed as they continued to walk. "Well, aren't you cold now?"

"No, I can _actually_ handle the cold."

"Oh..." Harry found himself blushing a lot that night. "I guess I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of not needing a jacket, huh?"

"I guess so." Draco patted him soothingly on the back. "So... really... you can talk to me about it, you know."

"About what?" Harry asked until Draco gave him a look like he was the biggest idiot ever. "Oh... that. There's nothing to talk about." He started walking faster, going ahead of Draco.

"Don't give me that shit." Draco jogged to catch up with him, and then took Harry's pace.

"Draco..." Harry stopped just before Draco's house. "It's... I... Well you see..."

"So you're gay?"

"Ugh... don't use that word!" Harry looked around as if the demons of hell would jump out from behind a bush at any moment.

"Oh sorry... _homosexual._" Draco giggled.

"Well... maybe. Look, what's the big deal?"

"It isn't a big deal. I just want to know!"  
"Well maybe I'm not sure."

"That's fine. Just... be open with me."

"Easier said than done." Harry started walking again, followed by Draco.

"I sensed that you were as soon as I met you." Draco stated as if it were nothing.

"Really?" Harry was actually surprised.

"Yeah, and my assumptions where confirmed when I totally caught you staring at Steve's ass!"

"I was not looking at his-"

"Don't you dare lie to me!"  
"Okay... well... I couldn't help it! Have you seen it?"  
"Of course, I dated him."

Harry stopped again, his jaw dropped. "You dated him?"

"Yes. We broke up a few months ago. We went out for about five months."

"Wow... What's he like?"

"So you do have a thing for him?"

"No! Well... he's obviously attractive, but I don't even know him. I know him less than I know you!" Harry began walking again.

"He's pretty cool, but everyone's really obsessed with him, and it gets annoying after a while. Plus, he smokes which is kind of gross when your making out with him."

Harry gulped at the thought of seeing Draco and Steven snogging. "He smokes?"

"Yeah, but he couldn't in there, smoke-free zone. Plus I think he's trying to quit."

They made it to Harry's house a few minutes later, and Draco walked Harry up to his door. "So I'll see you at ten tomorrow morning. Get some sleep." Harry said before taking off Draco's jacket and handing it back to him. "And thanks, for helping me earlier and introducing me to your friends and all. I'm sorry that I kind of ruined tonight. They probably all hate me now."

"No way! They're probably still there blaming themselves."

"Yeah, and they probably think we're off having sex." Harry laughed uncomfortably.

"I can't believe you just said that... although it's probably true.. They think I'm some kind of a whore! Just because I can get a guy doesn't mean I'm fucking him!" Draco laughed.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Er... well... we'll talk about that later." Draco pulled his jacket on. "Goodnight Harry. I'll see you tomorrow, we have a big day ahead of us." He smiled and waved goodbye to Lily and James who he could see through the window before walking away.

Harry sighed and walked inside where his mother and father were sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee and talking. "Hey." Harry greeted them, sitting down and grabbing a pear from the basket in the middle of the table. "I see most of the kitchen is unpacked."

"Yeah, once the Malfoys left, we finished a lot." James said.

"Did you have fun?" Lily asked, eager to hear if Son enjoyed his first day in town.

"For the most part, yeah. Draco's house is _huge_ and he's really cool. His friends are okay too, but I really have to get to know them more. It feels weird being back in England. I have a lot to learn. The people are so different. I guess I forgot what it was like to be new somewhere." Harry admitted.

"Well at least you and Draco seem to be getting along just fine." Lily smiled.

"We thought it was take longer than this to make new friends, it did last time." James added.

"I was younger, and the people are a lot more out going here."

"What was Harmonium like?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Pretty cool actually, maybe when I feel more comfortable around everyone it'll be more enjoyable. Oh, and there was a picture of John Williams there. Apparently, as the caption said, he was there for it's opening!"

"Oh gosh!" Lily screamed and nearly knocked over her coffee. "I love that man..."

"Hey, watch it!" James poked her playfully.

"Of course not as much as I love you, though!" She smiled innocently and leaned in to kiss him.

"Please, I don't need to be witnessing this!" Harry complained. "I'll be in my room."

He made his way upstairs and found Jester curled up on his bed. "Hey boy." Harry scratched behind the kitten's ears before noticing that his father had set his phone line up. He really needed to talk to Kate... there was so much to discuss with her. He reached for the phone and began dialing her number, knowing that his parents wouldn't care if he made a long distance call; even if it was overseas. This _was_ Kate after all.


	3. Lyrics From the Heart

"Hello?" A voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Mama Currie!" Harry squealed, missing her already.

"Harry, dear! How are things? Did you have a safe trip?" Kate's mother always thought of him as a son, since she had lost her own when he was just a boy.

"I'm just fine, and we're all safe. Is Kate home? I feel like we have an eternity to catch up on!"

"She's up in her room, I'll bring her the phone." In a few minutes, Kate was screaming into the phone, asking Harry so many questions that he had to tell her to shut up.

"Sorry..." she laughed.

"That's better. Ouch, you really hurt my ear." Harry said.

"Shut up." Kate rolled her eyes, and just by the way she said it, Harry could tell. He knew her so well. "What's the house like?"

"Better than the one back in Piney Hollow... but it's just not the same, you know."

"I didn't expect it to be, but do you feel comfortable?"

"So far so good." He smiled, wishing his friends was really there with him instead of over the ocean. He could see her still though, in his mind. Her long prefect brown hair, shining in the sun, and her brilliant blue eyes looking at him as if he were the greatest person on Earth, as he looked back at her the same way. They were best friends, there was no doubt about that, but now she was so far away...

"Did you get your new car?"

"Yeah, it's almost exactly like the one we sold. We should have just shipped it over."

"And how's my baby?" Kate said in a soft voice.

"He's good." Harry laughed, patting Jester on the head. "He's curled up against me... look, I've got to talk to you..." He paled as he started to tell his friend the day's long story and finished feeling so much better, as if he was finally able to release a burden he'd been carrying for years.

"That's a lot to take in." Kate laughed.

"Stop laughing! What if I'm like you know... one hundred percent gay?"

"Then you'll get over all of this drama and deal with it."

"Oh, because you know... that really helped." Harry said sarcastically.

"There isn't much else I can say. Just be who you are, Harry. We'll all still love you. So, are you serious about Steven?"

"No, I think it was just hormones. I mean, he's cool and all, but really... he's just... so hot! I'll have to take a picture on my phone and send it to you. And the way he talks..." Harry stopped and lavished the memories before speaking again. "But if I _were_ to get serious with any gay any time in the future it wouldn't be him."

"Draco?" Kate giggled, knowing that no matter what Harry said, that was the answer.

"I don't know. I have to get to know him. Look, I've got to get up early tomorrow to get to my new church. I'll call you later and let you know how things go tomorrow. Love yah."

"Love yah too, and you better call me."

"I will! Bye!"

"Bye sweetie!"

Kate hung up first, and Harry changed into some sweat pants and another tee before drifting off to sleep with Jester curled up at his side.

"Harry, get up dear." Lily awoke her son softly.

"mmmarghmmm..." Was all Harry said before rolling back over and pulling the covers back over his head.

"Harry, come on, it's almost time for church. I already let you sleep in. Draco's already here."

"What!" Harry jumped up and dashed around the room looking for something to where.

"He came over early with a basket of muffins. He said it was kind of us to bring him along to church. Although it would have been nice of you to run it by us... I think it's a good thing that he comes along."

"Sorry Mum, it slipped my mind. Maybe if you and Dad hadn't grossed me out last night." Harry snickered. "Anyway, maybe I should tell you that he's coming over for dinner tonight too."

"Good, I can get to know him better."

Harry didn't like the statement he'd just heard, but there was no time to dwell on it. He hopped into the shower after brushing his teeth and quickly washed his hair and body. He dried his hair the best he could with a towel and dressed in black dress pants and shoes, and a tight dark green sweater, which he thought brought out his eyes. Not wasting time putting his contacts in, he grabbed his glasses, shoved them on, and practically jumped down the stairs.

"Hi Draco!" Harry slid right past him, and, while trying to stop, nearly crashed into the tele.

"H-Hi Harry!" Draco doubled over in laughter at the sight.

"Ready to go?" He asked his mother, trying to get Draco to stop laughing.

"Yes, into the car everyone!"

Harry and Draco sat in the back while James drove the ten minutes it took to get to their church. Harry kept peaking at Draco, who looked nice in black dress pants and shoes with an untucked white button up shirt and black tie. It was oddly attractive to Harry.

They were greeted by Lily and James' old friends and guardians who had known them as children and teenagers. A lot of older women were hugging Harry, pinching his cheeks, and talking about how much he looked like his father (but with his mother's eyes), that Harry almost lost Draco, but found him just before the service was about to start, and led him to where they were going to sit.

"Now let us go to the Lord in the prayer he taught us when we were young..." Pastor Tom said and the congregation said in unison "Our Father, which art in Heaven, Hallowed be Thy name. Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For Thine is the Kingdom, and the Power, and the Glory forever. Amen."

Harry was surprised to hear Draco whispering it along with the rest. The blonde didn't strike him as a religious person, and he thought he might have been wrong for asking him to come here, not knowing what his beliefs where.

When they were finished, Harry looked up and saw Draco wipe away a few trailing tears and look away, trying to hide it from Harry, who put a hand on the blonde's shoulder to comfort him. Draco just looked back at Harry, his eyes completely free of any evidence that he'd ever been crying. Harry removed his hand and they stood up to sing a final hymn.

Harry was able to get some idea of Draco's singing abilities that day, but he couldn't wait to see Draco acting, singing, and even dancing on stage at his practice later. They had arranged with Harry's parents to get dropped off at the school, and Draco would call to have them picked up later by his driver.

They bid Harry's parents farewell as they stepped out of the car on the side of the school where a door was unlocked for the cast and crew to enter during the weekend. They walked down a short hallway, and right before entering the auditorium, Draco stopped and Harry, who was behind him, follow suit.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Draco turned around and smiled. "Just, now that we're finally away from your parents, I though I'd mention how adorable you looked in your glasses."

"Oh..." Harry blushed slightly and then said. "I forgot I was wearing them."

"Wear them more often, I like them." And then Draco walked into the auditorium, and Harry soon follow, taking a seat in the back as Draco approached the front, and leaped up onto the stage.

It was strange seeing Draco on stage with so much power and dominance radiating off of him. Harry decided that Draco was indeed an amazing singer, and his voice made the raven head in the back of the room's heart pound so loud, that he was sure Draco could hear it. For hours he watched in awe as Draco sing, dance, and act with the others. He recognized a few actors from Harmonium and learned the names of the others as they received pointers from their director, Professor Lupin, who's name sounded oddly familiar to Harry.

"Harry, come over here." Draco called to him when he was done practicing. Harry walked over to him and the small group of friends he was talking to.

"Nice to see you again, Harry." Steven smiled at him. Harry smiled back, trying to keep his completion. He hadn't noticed that Steven was there, and figured he must be part of the stage crew.

"Hi." Great, that sounded pathetic.

"Guys, this is my new friend Harry." Draco said. "Harry, this is Jessica, Kelly, Ruby, Tom, Kyle, and you remember Mike, of course."

"Hey." That's better, Harry.

"Harry, do you mind if I go home and shower before we head over to your place?" Draco asked.

Harry looked him up and down, noticing how sweaty Draco was from all of the dancing. His plain white tee stuck to him, showing that the apparently weak blonde had a toned body under his designer clothing.

"N-No problem." Harry's voice cracked and he mentally slapped himself.

"I called for a ride just a few minutes ago, let's go wait outside for Maxwell."

"Maxwell?"

"The driver...duh!"  
"How stupid of me." Harry laughed and rolled his eyes before being dragged through the auditorium and outside.

Once outside Draco looked at Harry, who was still in his dark green sweater. "Finally dressing for the weather, I see." Draco teased as he pulled his button up shirt back on over his white tee and stuffed his tie in his pant pocket.

"Maybe, or maybe it's really made out of silk, and I'm freezing my ass off."

"Oh don't let that happen, I'll have nothing to stare at...unless of course I drag Steven around with me everywhere. We all know what you think of his ass."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry grinned innocently.

"As if you weren't staring at him again."

"Can you blame me?"

"Maybe not... but still..."

"Are we jealous, Drakypoo?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah right, Potter!" Draco huffed.

"It was worth a stab." Harry shrugged as Maxwell pulled up and got out to open a door for Draco and Harry to get into the black stretch limousine. "This is amazing." Harry looked at all of the gadgets inside as well as the snacks and refreshments."

"Sometimes it gets ridicules though. I prefer to walk most places."

"You'd do well back home on the farm." Then Harry thought about what he said and started cracking up. "Yeah right, you might break a nail."

"Hey!"

"It's true." Harry giggled as Draco picked up one of the pillows on the seats and through it right at Harry's head. "You'll pay for that, Malfoy!"

"Oh really?" Draco smirked.

"Yeah!"  
"How?"

"Like...like this!" Harry looked around and picked up a bottle of chocolate syrup off of a tray next to him. He grinned before squeezing it, sending it's chocolaty goodness all over Draco's face and hair.

"Harry!" Draco screamed and ran his hands through his hair. "You're lucky I'm showering as soon as I get home!"

"What a shame." Harry laughed and ran right his pointer finger down Draco's cheek, and licked the syrup off of his finger. "Tasty." But then froze when he realized what he had just done, and shivered.

They pulled into Draco's driveway and around to the back of the house, where a ten door car garage was shadowed by a group of trees. After pulled in, they got out and Draco led Harry back to his bedroom, where he told him to wait and disappeared through a door with a change of clothes.

Harry figured Draco was in the shower, and picked up Draco's remote control to flip on some music while he waited. He had to admit it, some of these tunes were pretty catchy. Fifteen minutes later, Draco appeared in black slacks and a stylish sky blue sweater with still wet hair. "I see you've taken a liking to my music." He smiled.

"Er... it's okay." Harry jumped up off of Draco's bed. "But just wait until I brain wash you with mine."

"A washing sounds nice." He winked, making Harry blush. "You've really got to stop blushing so much, you're turning into Weasley."

"I can't help it!" Harry whined.

"Let me just get my shoes on and we'll walk over to your house." He was still laughing.

They arrived at Harry's a few minutes later to find his parents chatting in the living room with Mrs. Weasley and a balding redhead that Harry assumed to be Mr. Weasley.

"Hello." Harry greeted and walked into the living room.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me you spoke with Molly!" James half scolded.

"Slipped my mind?" Harry said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"That seems to be happening a lot lately." Lily said, giving him a funny look.

"Yeah..." Harry laughed nervously.

"Hello there Harry." Molly greeted and sent a disgusted look Draco's way.

"Is this your husband?" Harry asked.

"Yes, hello, I'm Author Weasley." Mr. Weasley stood and shook Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Draco was disgusted by how nice Harry was, but still, he liked it deep down.

"Harry, it seems we'll be having some more company for dinner." Lily said. "The whole Weasley family is invited, and we've just talked to Sirius and-"

"Sirius! Gosh!" Harry literally jumped for joy and almost fainted with a large smile on his face.

"Yes." Lily shook her head and laughed... it had been a long time since Harry had seen his God Father. "And he'll be bringing Remus with him."

"It's been so long since we've seen old Moony." James commented.

"Lupin? How is he?" Author asked.

"Professor Lupin, you all know him?" Draco spoke up.

"I _knew _he sounded familiar!" Harry said, snapping his fingers. "He was friends with my parents growing up."

"They seem to know everyone."

"Yes, Harry, and he seems really interested in talking to you." James added.

"_Me? _I've only met him once before."

"Who knows what Moony has up his sleeves."

"Moony?" Draco questioned.

"Old school nicknames, don't ask...he'll never shut up." Harry laughed, sending an apologetic look towards his father before motioning for Draco to follow him upstairs. They started putting a few things away, and once they found his stereo and set it up, Harry searched for his CDs and popped one in.

"What are you putting on?" Draco asked, looking up from the box he was sorting through.

"Just a little something I like to call passion."

"What's that mean?"  
"Just a mix of my favorite songs... ones that appeal to my feelings and thoughts." And with that, the music started, a roll on a drum, and then the strumming of the guitars, upbeat and fast: Millencolin's "No Cigar."

_Tell us where you're from,  
what you want to become.  
And we'll say if you're OK.  
Where did you go to school?  
Right answer and you're cool.  
Yeah, you're the kid the whole day._

Draco listened to the lyrics, taking in what Harry referred to as his thoughts and feelings.

_You get a sticker in your face.  
Information about the case,  
so you know your potential.  
Don't you think you can extend.  
Don't you think you can extend, just comprehend.  
But I don't wanna hear it,  
no, it's more than I accept._

Well that didn't seem like a nice way to live your life...

_Cuz I don't care where I belong no more.  
What we share or not I will ignore. _

And just a tad bit depressing...

__

We will shut you out.  
We'll put you in doubt.  
If you think that you're special.  
We'll tell you who you are.  
Tell you that you're close but no cigar.  
But I don't wanna hear it,  
no, it's more than I accept.

'Cause I don't care where I belong no more.  
What we share or not I will ignore.  
And I won't waste my time fitting in.  
'Cause I don't think contrast is a sin.

What they say is...  
Go back, where you came from.  
They'll tell you that, but I don't wanna hear.  
No I don't wanna hear. No I don't wanna hear it.  
No, it's more than I accept.

'Cause I don't care where I belong no more.  
What we share or not I will ignore.  
And I won't waste my time fitting in.  
'Cause I don't think contrast is a sin.  
No, it's not a sin.

Draco ran over to the stereo and shut it off right before the last beat was hit.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Harry looked at him strangely.

"This is how you feel?" Draco whispered.

"What?" Harry laughed, surly Draco had gone mad.

"Did people treat you like this?"

"Well some, of course, but that's part of life." Harry shrugged it off and turned back to what he was doing, but Draco pulled him back around.

"It shouldn't be."

"Life not fair, what can I say."

"I never had to go through that... although other things make up for that. But for people to tell you who you are..."

"Look, people assume things, it's okay."

"What did they assume?"

"Well... back in America people thought... look, it doesn't matter. And I mean it's still happening, just like last night when they all assumed I was gay."

"Well you are." Draco giggled.

"I still never confessed that!"

"Whatever." Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "So is all of your music about rebelling from the crowd, so if there something I might be able to relate to?"

"Sorry that all of us aren't so well loved." Harry laughed and then thought for a moment. "I think I might just have a song you can relate to..." He snickered and pulled out a CD Kate's little sister Isabella once gave him a few years ago. He didn't really like it, but it was sure good for annoying boys named Draco. "Yes, here we go." He said switching it on.

_Always see it on t.v.  
Or read it in the magazines  
Celebrities who want sympathy  
All they do is piss and moan  
Inside the rolling stone  
Talkin' about how hard life can be_

I'd like to see them spend a week  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walkin' in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall... (fall)

Draco didn't really understand what Harry was talking about until the beat picked up and the course was sung...

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'...  
If money is such a problem  
Well they've got mansions  
Think we should rob them_

"Very. Funny. Potter." Draco hissed and moved to turn it off.

"No! It's funny, listen to it." Harry laughed, blocking Draco's path.

_ ...when you were famous you could kill your wife  
And there's no such thing as 25 to life  
As long as you've got the cash, to pay for Cochran  
And did you know if you were caught and you were smokin' crack  
McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C._

"Is that true?" Draco gasped.

"Unfortunately, America has a totally corrupt legal system." Harry sighed.

__

... spend a week  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
they would fall

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'...  
If money is such a problem  
Well they've got mansions  
Think we should rob them

"Do you think someone should Rob me, Harry?" Draco pouted.

"Maybe you're one of the good people." Harry smiled. "Maybe... I don't know you well enough yet." He laughed.

_...They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'...  
If money is such a problem  
They've got so many problems  
Think I could solve them_

Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
We'll take your clothes, cash, cars and homes just stop complainin'

Lifestyles of the rich and famous...  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous...  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous

"Do I complain that much?" Draco asked as the music stopped, and Harry turned off the stereo.

"No, well not yet." He smirked. "Don't worry."

"Now you've gone and made me self-conscious! Thanks a lot!" Draco whined.

"Ah, is that complaining I hear?"

"Harry Potter, stop that!"

"Oh the evil powers of Good Charlotte." Harry laughed and set back to work, flipping on the local radio. This was promised to be a interesting night ahead of them... but for now, it was time to work.

__


	4. Our Big Fat Dinner Reunion

Harry cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, flipping it open, and he answered it only to hear a scream coming from the other end. He pulled in around from his ear in pain, laughing. Draco looked at him worriedly, fore it was so loud that he could hear it too.

They had been arranging the room for over an hour by the time Kate called. Harry put his phone back to his ear and laughed again. "Hello Kate."

"Harry! You will NOT believe who called me today!" Kate squealed.

"Humm... I wonder... could it possibly be that hunk of a babe Drew Martin?"

"YES!"

"Ouch, watch it, I think you're even hurting Draco's ears, and he's on the other side of the room!"

"Draco's there?" Kate asked mischievously.

"Yes." Harry said sternly in a 'Nothing's going on' type of voice.

"Let me talk to me!" She demanded.

_"Why?" _Harry questioned, almost angrily.

"I'll be good! Please, oh please, Harry!" Who could resist that plea.

"Fine... but you better!" He grudgingly walked over to Draco and tapped him on the shoulder. The blonde curiously turned around and took the phone that was handed to him.

"Hello?"

"Hello Draco!" A happy voice greeted him. "I'm Harry's friend Kate! Has he told you about me?"

"A bit... well, mainly that you named his cat."

"Awwh!" She squealed. "Jester, he's my baby! I love that kitty, too bad I won't get to see him until Christmas, my mom promised me I could visit Harry then... you know, other than the Potters, you're the only British person I've ever talked to! What's it like being British!"

"Okay, I guess. And well, you're the only American I've ever spoken too. I've seen a few around in London, and _heard _them, but I didn't really talk to them." Draco said, awkwardly.

"So, what do you think of Harry?" She edged.

"What do you mean?" Draco raised a brow.

"Well, you're gay, right?"

"Well... yeah." She was pretty forward, he laughed.

"So do you think he's cccuutteee?" She teased.

"He's alright." Draco grinned, looking up at Harry through his lashed, his voice hinting more than it gave off.

"And personality wise?" She had picked up the hint and edged for more.

"He's warming up to me." Draco said, talking over to Harry's bed, and laying down on it. "So why are you asking?"

"I have my reasons... you two seem to be spending a lot of time together, even though you just met yesterday!"

"Yes, well he sure is entertaining enough."

"What does that mean?" Kate asked, curiosity rising.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I didn't mean it that way!"

"So what _did_ you mean?"

"Well it _is_ awfully cute when he blushes, and while his choice of music isn't the greatest-"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Sorry... as I was saying, he's pretty cool, and once he lets me hear him play and sing, I might just get hooked." Draco smiled at Harry who was now advancing to him.

"Okay..." Harry stopped and took a soothing breathe. "Okay, stop talking about me as if I'm not in the room!" He tried to grab the phone but Draco pulled it away.

"So, you're saying there might be some... feelings?" Kate questioned as he heard Draco laugh. "What's going on over there?"

"Harry's blushing again, and trying to take the phone!" Draco continued laughing, and pulled the phone back again, and Harry tired to grab it. Then he shook it right in front of Harry's face, teasing him, before yanking it away to his ear. "This is really hilarious, if you could only see the look on him face."

"I think I know that one well." Kate recalled.

"Stop it!" Harry said.

"And who's complaining now?" Draco pointed out.

"You are one evil bastard." Harry laughed and grabbed one more time at the phone, loosing his balance, and falling onto the bed, half on Draco. "S-Sorry..." Harry detangled his legs from Draco's and rolled onto his back next to Draco, sighing as he rested back onto one of his pillows. "I give up. Go on, talk about me all you want... it doesn't bother me..." He said with a slight twitch.

"Awwh, I think we're slowly breaking him apart." Draco laughed. "Maybe I should give him the phone back."

"Yeah, because he starts crying." Kate teased.

"Here you are, you big baby!" Draco said and handed the phone to Harry.

"Thank you!" He huffed. "Kate, what's going on!"  
"Noooothing..." As if he'd believe that for a second.

"Boys, the guests will be arriving any minutes, please finish up whatever you're doing and come down stairs." Lily called up the stairs.

"Got to go." Harry sighed. "I'll call you later to night."

"Have fun." She said, mischief playing at her voice. "Bye Sweetie!"  
"Bye."

Harry sighed and rolled onto his side to lean over Draco and sit his cell phone on his night stand. As he did so, Draco silently sighed, taking in Harry's sent, and then with a grin, pushed him over, nearly over the end of the bed. He laughed and scooted to the side of the bed before standing up. "Let's go, we wouldn't want to miss our hellish visit with the Weasleys."

"You don't have to stay if it's going to bother you." Harry said, rubbing his back where he's his it on the bead's footboard. "But, if you don't mind, I'd like to make my own opinions of them. Besides..." He smiled and his eyes started to almost glow. "I really miss Sirius. He's my God Father, but I didn't even know him for most of my life."

"I'll stay, but just for you. Besides... I wouldn't pass up the chance to see Professor Lupin outside of school... this could be a joy ride!" He snickered and they made their way downstairs.

Their table had been extended to fit more people, and an extra table that was usually kept in the shed was brought in and set up near it. It was a good thing their kitchen was large, yet a shame they didn't have a dinning room. Harry could only guess that the Weasleys had a lot of children.

Seemingly reading his mind, Draco whispered. "They breed like rabbits." With a small snicker.

They helped Lily set the tables, and brought James all of the utensils he would need to finish the grilling he was doing outside. Both of them cringed when they saw the steak sizzling on hot grill, sending steam into the autumn air. "Gross, please tell me Mum's making something we'll like." Harry whined.

"Of course, she wouldn't starve you... wait, Draco doesn't eat meat either?" James asked.

"Nope." Draco said proudly.

"No wonder why you two have become so close so fast. You're the only one's crazy enough not to love the tasty ecstasy that is steak."

"Okay, ew!" Draco paled.

"Now you sound like Sirius, Dad!" Harry laughed.

"I learned from the best, I'm sure he'll be proud. Now, go see if your Mother needs anymore help."

They followed his orders and continued to help until the doorbell rang. "Would you get that, Dear?" Lily called from the stove, where she was stirring some corn.

"Sure, Mum." Harry walked over to the door and saw a mass of red hair from the window. "The Weasleys are here." He called before opening the door.

"Hello Harry, Dear!" Mrs. Weasley smiled and walked in, followed by Mr. Weasley, three tall boys, a set of twins, Ron, and a girl who seemed around Harry's own age.

"Hi again." Ron said as he passed Harry. Then he spotted Draco. "Oh... you're here."

"Play nice." Mr. Weasley scolded, taking a hat off of his balding head.

"Hi." Harry said before sitting in the living room, backwards on his knees in a chair right near the window. He wouldn't wait to see Sirius again.

"Harry...?" Draco followed him into the living room and stood beside him.

"Just waiting..." Harry answered before a question was asked.

"For who?" Ron stood behind them, arms folded, tapping his foot.

"Sirius..."

"Oh, he's like your God Father or something, right?"

"Yes..." Harry seemed to be in another world, and looked like a dog waiting for it's master to come home.

"Ron, you won't believe this, but-" The girl stopped when she saw Harry. "What's up with him?" She whispered.

"He's just temporarily going insane." Ron grinned. "What's up Ginny?"

"Miss. Lily made _so_ much desert, and guess what's among them!" His sister responded, a gleam in her eyes.

"No... really!"

"Yup, dirt pudding!"

Ron's eyes received a gleam too as nearly drooled. When he heard Draco laughing at him, he stopped and spun around. "Shut it, Malfoy."

"Stop it, guys." Harry sprang out of his trance and turned around, pleadingly; "Please."

"I only laughed, geez." Draco rolled his eyes.

"He's here!"

"What?"

"HE'S HERE!" Harry jumped up and ran to the door, flinging it open and running outside, to the street where Sirius had parked. "SIRIUS!" Harry ran right into the man's arms. "God it's good to see you again." He breathed into the man's hair.

"Harry..." Sirius smiled and then gasped. "Harry! Harry, you're choking me! Harry!"

"Sorry..." Harry let go of him and smiled up at his guardian.

"It's good to see you too Harry, you've sure grown over the past two years."

"It feels like it's been so much longer... a life time!"

"Well, we didn't have much time together."

"Gosh, Sirius!" Harry hugged him again.

"Harry..." This time it was Sirius breathing out his name.

"Hello, Remus." Harry let go of his Godfather and turned to Remus. "Your musical is coming along nice." He smiled.

"I knew there was something familiar about the boy in the shadows." Remus laughed.

"And I knew there was something familiar about the name 'Professor Lupin.' You've come a long way."

"As have you, my... you've grown up nicely."

"It's been... years."

"Almost six."

"Wow..." Harry mustered up the courage and gave Remus a quick hug. He didn't know the man well personally, but the stories he'd heard where enough to make him care for his father and Sirius' friend.

"Is... Draco! Ron! What are they doing here?"

"Hello, Professor." Draco smirked from the door. He and Ron began to walk towards the three by the car. Harry smiled, Draco was right, this was sure to be an interesting night.

"They're guests, of course." Harry answered.

"Professor Lupin... what are you doing here?" Ron paled, seeing his History teacher outside of school wasn't usual.

"Old family friend." Was all Lupin said, and then smiled. "I suppose you're here because of Molly?"

"My mother wanted to reacquaint." Ron mumbled.

"But that doesn't explain you, Draco." Lupin noted

"Well, why do you think I was at the play practice?" Harry piped up.

"So you're friends?"

"So far..." Draco said, eyeing Harry as if he was hiding something, and then broke out into laughter.

"Yes, we are." Harry said.

"I suppose Draco wouldn't be able to go a day without making a new friend." Lupin laughed.

"Hey, that's not true! Harry's the first new friend in months!" Draco defended himself.

"Chill boy. I know you're Mister Popularity and all," He stopped to laugh, "But I know you better than that."

"Good." He looked Sirius over. "And you're Harry's God Father... you look familiar."

Sirius paled and looked away. Harry knew he was searching for an excuse to go inside.

"Let's go in." Harry said for him. "Dinner should be ready by now."

When inside, Harry was introduced to all of the Weasley children.

"My, my. I haven't seen you three since you were nearly babies." Sirius said to Bill, Charley, and Percy.

"And who would have thought they'd be so successful." James teased, pinching at Bill's cheeks.

"Well, obviously, with a mother like Molly." Remus said, giving her a hug.

"Oh please, Remmi!" She blushed.

"Remmi?" Ron looked read to puke.

"This isn't a parent-teacher conference, Ron." Remus laughed. "Calm down. I'm allowed to have a life."

Ron mumbled something like 'Since when.' And sat down next to his sister.

Harry made himself comfortable between Draco and Sirius, and waiting impatiently for some good, _real_ food, unlike the stuff they served at Harmonium. Lily and James brought out all of the bowels and dishes full of delicious food.

"So, Harry, what do you think about coming with me and Remus to the carnival in Hillcrest Wednesday night?" Sirius smiled brightly.

"R-Really?" Harry had been to carnivals before, but to be there with Sirius... that was something to look forward to.

"Would I kid about something like that?" Sirius laughed.

"Yes!" Lily, James, Remus, and Molly all said in unison.

"Maybe to you jerks, but not to Harry." He snickered and patted Harry on the back. "So, what do you say?"

"Of course! I'd love to!"

"That is," Lily chirped up, "If you don't have too much homework that day."

"I'll finish it all, you know I will, Mum."

"Very well, you can go."

"Excellent." Sirius clapped his hands together before digging into his dinner. "Steak..." He drooled as he chewed it.

"Men..." Lily said, and Molly rolled her eyes.

Ron dug into a chicken leg, ravishing in it's goodness while Harry and Draco savored their Baked Zedi.

"I'd say," Draco started, "This is just as good as it is in Italy, Mrs. Potter."

"Thank you, Draco." Lily said. "But please, call me Lily, you make me sound so old!"

Harry choked back a laugh, about to agree that he mother was indeed old, but received a threatening look from her before he began.

Ron and his brothers seemed to be more busy glaring at Draco and taking out their rage on their food than talking to anyone. Ginny was conversing wildly with Lily, they seemed to be getting along, and James was catching up with his friends while bonding with Author.

Harry felt it was safe to converse himself, and turned towards Draco. "How are you holding up with the red headed mob after you?" Harry whispered with a smile.

"Pretty good... under the circumstances." Draco sighed. "Tell me again why I stayed."

"Me... and Remus." Harry smiled. "But mainly me."

"You really enjoy flattering yourself, don't you?"

"Of course."

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "You're so... so..."

"Hot? Sexy? Spicy? Delicious?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of... Insufferable, obnoxious, infuriating..." He noticed blush playing on Harry's face. "Bashful..." His eyes wondered near Harry's mouth. "And covered in sauce."

"What!" Harry frantically looked around, and noticed his parents hadn't yet put up the large mirror that was to go on the wall. "Where?"

"Here..." Draco reached out and scooped the sauce away from the corner of Harry's mouth and sucked it off his finger, much the same way as Harry had done to him earlier in the limo with the chocolate syrup. "Call it pay back." Draco snickered and closed Harry's jaw for him before anyone noticed what shock he was in.

"Er... thanks." Harry turned away and blushed again. "So..." He said after regaining his natural color. "What _were_ you and Kate talking about?"

"You, duh, I thought that was obvious." Draco chuckled.

"It was, but what _specifically_?"

"Oh, you know... just how cute you are." Draco half teased.

"Stop it, before my face permanently turns pink!"

"I think I might like that."

"Well, I wouldn't!"

"Oh fine... ruin all of my fun!"

"I could call David over to _entertain _you."

"Oh please, David's good looking, but dumb as a door nail. I've never been attracted to him, and probably never will be." Draco then looked at Harry sternly. "Maybe _I_ should call Steven over to entertain _you._"

"Draco I-"

"Steven? Steven Leatherwood?" Ron had apparently been listening in on their conversation and whispered across the table. "That bitch you dumped Seamus for?"

"Who's Seamus?" Harry questioned.

"That doesn't matter." Draco said flatly. "And yes, Steven Leatherwood."

"Gosh, Harry, for the love of the Queen, tell me you're not going to go out with that loser!"

"What's with all of the whispering over here?" Sirius poked his nose in near Harry's face with a chuckle.

"N-Nothing." Ron blushed, maybe Draco was right, maybe Ron blushed a lot too.

"Er... I'll explain later, Sirius." Harry said, making sure his parents weren't listening. He felt a lot more comfortable talking to Sirius about things like this.

"Promise?" Sirius batted his eyes.

"Yes." Harry laughed.

"Good!" He returned to his conversation with Remus.

"Exactly how much are you going to tell him?" Draco asked.

"How ever much I want to, what are you going to do about it?"

"I have tricks up my sleeves that you can only begin to dream about." Draco whispered in Harry's ear, making him shiver madly, which in turn made everyone at the table look at him funny, which then led Harry to blush madly, which made Draco smile even more widely, which made everyone looked at him funny... and as the chain of events went on, no one noticed George Weasley reach into his pocket and pull out the newest toy in the Weasley Wizard Wheezes collection.


	5. Confessions

After dinner, the adults enjoyed their desert in the living room, while Harry, Draco, Ron, and Ginny headed upstairs to Harry's room. He had pulled Draco aside and guilted him into behaving himself around the two, and had a similar conversation with Ron, who he found out, could be pretty cool.

The twins had decided to stay downstairs, insisting something would be too good to miss, but no one could really understand them through their constant laughter.

"Okay, so what kind of music are you into?" Harry asked the youngest Weasleys.

"I don't usually have time for music." Ron admitted.

"Yeah, what with all of those chess meetings." Draco couldn't help himself.

"You play chess?" Harry sat up, interested.

"Yeah... it's kind of the only thing I'm good at." Ron blushed.

"Play me?"

"More like kick your ass, but sure." Ron grinned as Harry searched through one of the few boxes left and pulled out his chess set of star wars characters.

"You're such a dork." Draco laughed, picking up one of the figures.

"Off my Queen!" Harry slapped Draco's hand.

"Okay, I'll just take this awfully delicious King instead." He picked up the figure of Luke Skywalker.

"Oh no you don't!" Harry ripped it away from him and kissed the King, making Ginny giggled. "Sorry..." He blushed.

"As if I'm not used to that from Ron." Ginny continued to giggle.

"You... You're...?" Harry couldn't finish the sentence, looking back and forth between Ron and Draco for an answer.

"What did you expect." Ron rolled his eyes. "Just because I happen to hold onto some of my testosterone, doesn't mean I'm not as much into dick as the next fag." Ron laughed.

"I just...assumed..."

"Harry, I learned a lesson today from a _really_ great professor, not to judge people, you know, make _assumptions._" Draco laughed , sitting beside Harry on his bed as he started the chess game with Ron. Ginny popped in one of Harry's CDs that she found worthy for her ears, and sat down next to Ron.

"School tomorrow." Ron sighed. "And I've got a big history test."

"Better go suck up to Lupin now, maybe he'll cut you a break." Draco laughed.

"What's he like as a teacher?" Harry asked.

"Hard!" Ron nearly yelled. "I swear, you'd think we were in college or something the way he treats us!"

"He's just challenging. Try being in our shoes! Harry, you're going to have to go through hell to survive in that class." Draco said.

"Why?"

"Well, considering AP _is_ at college level, we have to work A LOT harder. The tests are killer, and the homework is like a normal test, and don't even get me started on the essays!"

"Looks like I'll need a lot of help then."

"And it looks like I'll be willing to help."

"Please stop flirting." Ron growled out.

"We're not!" Harry gasped.

"Are too, and I got enough of that during dinner!"

"What?"

"You two were practically drooling over each other!"

"So, when's the wedding?" Ginny giggled.

"Sorry, Harry has wedding plans with Steven already." Draco interrupted.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Will you get over that already!" Harry was tired of the accusations against him.

Just then Lily screamed, and Harry jumped up, racing downstairs to save his mother...he just didn't know from what, but he'd do it anyway!

When all of the teens successfully made it down into the living room, the scene was as follows: James, Sirius, and Remus huddled together on the sofa, dieing of laughter, Mrs. Weasley scolding the twins with a colorfully section of words, Bill and Charley patting Fred and George on the back, Percy popping in pain killers and shaking his head in pure disgust and embarrassment for his family, and Mr. Weasley attempting to keep a straight face while Molly urged him to help her scold their sons. And then their was Lily...standing in front of the mirror staring at her reflection in horror due to her newly blackened teeth. "When will this come out?" She yelled.

"Oh, you know-" Fred started, silly in laughter.

"In a few days-" George continued, snickering.

"If you're lucky." Fred finished.

"That was bloody brilliant, boys!" Sirius snickered from the sofa. Harry smiled at his God Father.

"How'd you do it?" James asked, bent over in laughter.

"Dropped a Weasley Wizard Wheezes Demented Ink Drop into her tea." Charley answered for the twins who were being pulled out of the room by their ears. "They're bloody brilliant when it comes to pranks."

"Too bad they'll be banned from the stores for a few weeks, but I'm sure they'll find a way to make more." Bill continued the story. "They say their tricks are like magic, and that's where they get the name from."

"It was hell putting up with those two in class," Remus started. "But now that they've graduated, it just seems a hell of a lot funnier!"

"You think this is funny!" Lily almost fainted as she tried to brush it away with her finger, and nothing happened.

"Give up, Miss. Lily, it's not going to go away. They're full proof with their plans. It'll take a while, until then, enjoy the funny looks you'll receive tomorrow at work." Charley laughed.

Lily paled and ran upstairs, tears filling her eyes.

"M-Maybe I should g-go comfort her." James said between laughs.

"That might be a good idea!" Sirius burst out laughing again. "She'll be crying for hours, I know how much of a drama queen she can be when it comes to her looks."

"Yeah, I'll be back, hold down the fort for me." James said, more to Remus that Sirius, he knew who the more responsible of the two was.

"That was just awful!" Draco said as James ran past him.

"They won't give up until Mum kicks them out." Ginny giggled.

"You giggle an awful lot, you know that?"

"I can't help it!"

"Sirius," Harry walked over to his now calming Godfather and sat next to him on the sofa. "Do you think you could hang around for a while after everyone leaves? I need to talk to you about something... and well, it's kind of important. I mean it _can_ wait, but-"

"Say no more, I'll stay." Sirius smiled at him and wrapped an arm around him, side hugging him, and then let go and turned towards him. "I too need to talk to you."

"It's so good to have you back."

"I should have visited you more."

"You have a job and a life, Sirius, I didn't expect you to fly out to America every weekend." Harry laughed. "Seeing you as much as I did was a blessing."

"I'd hardly say all that." Sirius chuckled.

"I'm really glad to be back in England, it's a lot better than I remember it."

"Well you're not living with those bastards anymore!" Sirius started shaking with rage at the thought of the Drusleys.

"True, but I was upset about leaving Kate, still."

"How is she?"

"Good, I've talked to her twice already."

"Running up the phone bill, huh?" Sirius winked at him.

"What can I say, it's Kate."

"Well, not that you're close to me, you can transfer all of your money from the 'Calling Sirius' fund over to the newly established 'Calling Kate' accounted."

"Brilliant idea." Harry smiled as Draco, Ron, and Ginny found seats within the room and waited to find out what would happen to the twins.

"So, Ron, tell me, have you studied?" Remus asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"Y-Yes, Sir." Ron gulped.

"Don't be frightened, you did just fine on the last test."

"And nearly died trying!"

"What about me, Sir?" Draco asked, curious.

"Full marks, Draco, perfect; as always." Remus smiled at his best student.

"I understand I'll be having you as a teacher, Remus." Harry smiled.

"Yes, and maybe you'll be able to give Draco a run for his money."

"That's an awful lot of money to gamble against." Ron mumbled.

"I'd gladly give it up if anyone ever got better than me in that class, my life would be worthless after that anyway." Draco sighed.

"And let the play down? I think not, Mister!" Remus gasped out.

"RONALD! GINVERA! WE'RE LEAVING!" Mrs. Weasley called angrily from the kitchen.

"That's never good..." Ginny said, eyes wide.

"Their in big trouble, and we'll never hear the end of this one. See you tomorrow, I guess." Ron stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Bye Ron, Ginny... Oh, and Ron, I expect to finish that chess game sometime soon!" Harry smiled, and Ron cheered up, nodding. And with that, the Weasleys were gone, all nine of them. After some light conversation and some more snacks, Draco stood up.

"I think it's time I headed home. I need my beauty sleep before school tomorrow." He said.

"Rest up, you'll need it for practice tomorrow." Remus smirked.

"Yes, Professor, because I am a slave of dance, and I will be well rested to serve you." He mock saluted Remus, and then rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Draco." Sirius smiled at him.

"I'll walk you." Harry said.

"Thanks."

They walked in silence to Draco's house, where Harry walked him to the gate. "Thanks for coming over." Harry smiled at him.

"Thanks for having me, that's seriously the best meal I've had since coming back from Italy. You're Mum's a great cook, better than our hired chefs."

"I can't compare the two."

"Than you might just have to have dinner over here one night to see for yourself."

"Sounds like the only solution."

"Then it's settled."

"Uh-huh." Harry nodded.

"Want a ride to school tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Sure, better than taking a bus, I'm sure. Especially if you're not going to be on it."

"Getting attached, Potter?" Draco smirked, that smirk came so naturally to him.

"Of course not, just... I would be... _bored_ is all. Being in the limo with chocolate syrup will be just so much more... _entertaining._"

"Oh no you don't! Not chocolate on the way to school, my hair has to be PERFECT when I step out of that limo, or I will personally see to your death."

"My, my... so intimidating!" Harry joked and then said. "I'd better get back and see if my mom's done having a heart attack yet, when will you be picking me up?"

"Seven."

"Okay, I'll see you then." He smiled and turned to leave.

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"Kate's cool, and you'd better let me meet her when she comes here for Christmas break, if she doesn't make both of us deaf by then, that is." Draco laughed.

"So, what _were_ you talking about with her?"

"Seriously, it was just about how cute you are." Draco winked.

"No, really."

"Really! Well, and more... but that's personally."

"Oh come on, do tell!"

"Secrets are kept for the third date, Potter." Draco teased.

"And what if I say there will never even be a first date?"

"Then I guess I'll be forced to call David up and tell him how much I want to jump his bones and make him scream."

"What!" Harry blushed madly.

"Kidding, kidding! Goodnight, Harry."

"Night." He walked home, his mind filled with images of Draco and David...well, you know... he knocked them out of his head and walked up to his porch, where Sirius was waiting for him.

"So, what is that you want to talk about?" Sirius asked when Harry sat next to him.

"Why don't you go first?"

"Because I'm the big bad Godfather man, and I said so!"

"Uh... fine... but first, how's Mum?"

"She's stopped crying." Sirius giggled wickedly.

"That's a sign of recovery."

"Now, go on... and let me guess, it has something to do with Draco?"

"What! How'd you-"

"I'm your Godfather Harry, but more importantly, I'm your friend. I know these things."

"Well that saves me a lot of trouble." Harry sighed and started to spill his heart out to Sirius, starting with the first moment he met Draco, up until his walk home just now.

"You've been a busy little beaver this weekend." Sirius laughed.

"Sirius, this is important!" 

"Well, who cares if your gay! Do what your heart says, Harry. I've never been one for rules or morals, really, what kind of advice do you expect from me?"

"Encouragement, at least!"  
"Okay, go for it! Get your man! Say 'Fuck it!' and shag him right in front of your parents."

"Gosh, Sirius, hell no!"

Sirius only snickered.

"How do I explain this to my parents? And what if Draco doesn't even like me?"

"Oh he does, I could tell just by the way he looked at you, and after hearing your story, I know you're so very thickheaded for not realizing it. And as for your parents, they're some of the most outgoing people I know, and I know for a fact that they won't have a problem with it?"

"How's that?"

"Well... that brings me to my own confession." Sirius took a deep breath and grinned.

"I've been thinking of a way to tell you this for years, and weather you were ready for it or not, I was going to tell you tonight. There's no way we would be able to survive now, with you living here, and me being back, and well... after your story, I know that you can handle it."

"What? What is it Sirius, you can tell me anything." Harry's eyes filled with worry.

"I try to hide it, and it'll be so much easier to be around you knowing that I can be myself."

"Oh, you can, Sirius! Please just tell me."

"Well I, too, am a homosexual."

Harry started laughing.

"Harry, I'm trying to have a breakthrough here!"

"Well you didn't have to use that word! It sounds so funny coming from you!"

"What do you want from me? For me to say that I'm a fucking faggot? Because it's true!"

"Sirius, you'll always have the ability to crack me up when you try to sound so... serious!"

"Harry, that's not even the most important part... let me continue."

"Okay, sorry, go on."

"Well, I first came out to your parents when I was seventeen, when I got my first boyfriend."

"And who would that be?"

"Remus."

"No, seriously, who was it?"

"It was Remus, you twat!"

"Oh... really?"

"Yes, really! And well, the whole reason I'm telling you this tonight is because a month ago, Remus and I got back together for the first time since we were twenty."

"Really?" Harry blinked.

"Yes, and we haven't told your parents yet, we wanted to surprise them."

"Did you date a lot after him?"

"Yes, but that's not the issue at hand."

"True...but I'll wrench it out of you someday, Mr. Black, take my word for it."

"I'll tell you soon enough, but, for now, I'd like to go inside, and we can tell your parents together." He stood up.

"What! No! No, I'm not ready to tell them yet!" Harry pulled Sirius back down.

"Not about you! Heavens no, not about you. You need to think about that for a while, and maybe talk to your friends about it. I'm not going to rush you into that. I meant about me and Remus!"

"Oh..." Harry blushed. "That's okay, I suppose."

"Come on then."

And for the second time that night, Lily was heard screaming from the living room as Sirius reached to open the door... only, it seemed different that time.


	6. Hogwarts

"Lily!"

"Mum?"

Harry and Sirius burst into the house, and instead of seeing Lily passed out in pain on the floor as they expected, she was squeezing the life out of Remus in a hug.

"What's going on?" Sirius and Harry asked in unison.

"Sirius, my boy, congratulations!" James walked over and patted his friend on the back.

"What?"

"Sorry, Siri, I couldn't wait... I just had to tell them." Remus admitted after Lily let him go.

"Oh..." Sirius seemed a bit disappointed.

"You're not angry, are you?" Remus frowned.

"No! No, of course not. I couldn't be angry with you." He walked over to Remus and took his hand. "I was just coming in to do it with you and well... I just didn't want to miss their expressions, I guess."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Look, I'll reinact it." James laughed. "This was me." He widened his eyes, and then closed them in a smile. "And here was Lily." He sat down and then widened his eyes, jumped up, sputtered dumbly before screaming and jumping at Remus, giving him a bone-breaker hug.

"Priceless." Sirius laughed.

"I did _not_ act like that!" Lily smacked James' arm.

"Oh yes you did!" Remus defended his friend.

"This is perfect, just like old times." James smiled.

"Well... sort of." Remus frowned.

"Let's not think about that." Lily said, somberly.

"Think about what?" Harry asked, stepping closer to them.

"Nothing, you should be getting to bed. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry to admit it, but I think she's right, Harry." Remus said ruffling his hair. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Yes, _Professor._"

"And I'll probably stop in tomorrow to see how it went." Sirius smiled at him and hugged him goodnight. Then Harry hugged them all, kissing his Mother on the cheek, and dashed up the stairs, to call Kate and fill in on the nights events on her voice mail, considering she was probably already sleeping or doing last minute homework. Harry snickered, she was always the one to leave big projects to eleven the night before they were due.

The next morning Harry searched his closet for over an hour for the right outfit to wear. Maybe Draco was rubbing off of him, before he'd met him, Harry would rather walk into school on his underwear than spend this much time looking through clothes. He showered and readied for another hour, damn, it was good he got up early that morning. He couldn't even eat, feeling like he'd throw up if he did.

Before he knew it, the doorbell was rang, and a very perky Draco stood on the other side.

"How can you be smiling at a time like this?" Harry yelled.

"What do you mean?" Draco laughed, Harry was a wreak.

"I'm tired, scared, nervous, and I can't find my left shoe!"

"Harry, it's in your hand." He laughed harder.

"Oh..." Harry blushed deeply and slipped it on, grabbing a pen and a binder off of the kitchen table, he made his way to the limo with Draco. Maxwell opened the door for them, and desperately tried to control his laughter at the sight of Harry.

"Harry, did you sleep last night?" Draco asked as the door was closed behind him.

"Barely, I tried... I just get like this, okay."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm intimidated by a fucking school, that's what's wrong!"

"And here I thought I was the only one who could do that to you."

"This isn't the time for jokes." Harry glared at him, but then frowned when he looked into Draco's eyes. "Sorry... it's just. I was too excited to sleep, and the less I slept, the more I thought, and the more I thought, the more worried I became."

"There's nothing to be worried about. You'll have me there, and Ron, Steven, Ali, Vikki, Ginny, Mike... you know people and you'll have Professor Lupin there."

"I guess your right, but school isn't the only thing on my mind."

"Care to discuss?"

"Not really."

"Okay, but you might want to brush your hair before we get there." Draco flipped down the makeup mirror to show Harry that his hair was wet, and even more wild than usual.

"Oh sweet God!"

Draco pulled a comb out of his back pocket and gave it to Harry.

"Thanks..." Harry, blushing the whole time, fixed his hair the best he could. Luckily, it was wet, and more obedient that way.

"Ready?" Draco asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"No." Harry said flatly and looked grimly out the window.

"It'll be fine." Draco rested his hand on Harry's arm. "I'll be there."

Harry looked at his arm, where Draco was touching him, and silently cursed, fore his sweater was breaking the contact of their skins. "Thanks..." Harry whispered as Maxwell opened Draco's door, and the blonde stepped out. Harry scooted over, and got out too.

"Do you know where you have homeroom?" Draco asked, walking towards the building.

"E102." Harry read from a piece of paper that was sent to him over the internet.

"Oh, that's the band room. You'll have music theory there, too. I'll show you there before I go to homeroom. You should get your class schedule there. Want me to meet you there before first period and some you to class?"

"That would be nice, thanks." Harry smiled and took a deep breathe as they entered the school. Hundreds of students bustled around in the hallways, and Harry almost lost Draco as they made their way to the back of the school, where a double door was positioned at the very end of the last hallway.

"This is it." Draco said, opening the door and walking in. He walked over to a seat, which he plopped himself into and folded his feet comfortably on a bent music stand in front of him, folding his arms behind his head.

"You sure seem at home." Harry laughed, walking in a little.

"I love this place."

"Yes, but it doesn't love you." Professor Tonks, a woman with spiky hot pink hair laughed, coming out of her office, and knocking Draco's feet off of the stand. "And you must be the new kid, Harry Potter?"

"Yes." Harry smiled, now this was his type of person.

"I've heard of your parents' work." She smiled at him and winked. Something clicked in his mind, which he tried to hide from Draco, and changed the subject yet again.

"Don't you have to get to your own class?" He asked.

"Yeah, Mum'll probably whip me if I'm late again." Draco laughed and stood up, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll see you soon." He turned to Professor Tonks. "Later, Tonks." He whistled on his way out.

"Make yourself at home, Mr. Potter." the Professor said before taking roll and disappearing into her office. Harry looked around the room, there were about twenty other students, none of which he knew, all gossiping or doing last minute homework. A blonde girl came over and handed Harry a flyer that she'd been giving out to everyone, advertising a fund raiser for girls tennis. Then the announcements came on, telling the students of the days after school activities. There was a advertisement, letting everyone know that a school dance was coming up, and an encouragement for all boys to try out for the football team, which would start training soon. Harry considered this weird, because his old soccer team had played during the early fall, but he figured perhaps it was just different here.

Soon the bell rang, and Harry stood outside of the room quietly, watching his classmates wildly walk by, waiting for Draco. Soon he caught a glimpse of platinum blonde out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see a very smiley Draco Malfoy walked up to him.

"Did you get your classes?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry handed him the sheet.

"Good, it's as we suspected." Draco smiled wider. "Every class together but Math and that one elective." Draco and Harry started walking towards their first period, AP English. "We even have the same lunch and gym, because while I'm in Calc, you're in Art, and while you're in Calc, I'm in Theater." They turned a corner. "Look, I want to warn you about the English teacher."

"What about him?... Professor..."

"Lockhart. He's a bit...well, loony. We all think that he's seriously mad. He's fixated on himself, and the only time he's productive, is when he lets us work by ourselves. So just, don't get him talking. Oh, and don't complain if he makes us read by ourselves, we learned that the hard way. It'll make him going into his whole life story."

They walked into the class, and Harry found an empty seat diagonally in front of Draco. All of the students were looking nervously at Harry, as if he'd spark something with the Professor, but Harry kept his mouth shut. Luckily, they escaped the classroom with as little as Lockhart asking Harry if he'd like an autograph.

"And that was only the first step of hell." Draco laughed as they gathered their things and left. "Tomorrow's a new day, and he gets mood swings."

"Oh boy, can't wait." Harry sighed sarcastically.

AP Spanish was interesting with their corky Professor Kempton, an lady in her fifties, who was short with black hair. Harry loved her already, he was funny and so very kind. It was disappointing to hear that she'd be retiring at the end of the year.

Next they headed to Music Theory, where they saw Professor Tonks again. Draco sat down where he had before, and Harry did the same. Tonks came out of her office and smiled at the two before turning to the rest of the class. "Today we'll be reviewing Roman Numeral Analysis." Everyone but Harry groaned, this was one of his favorite parts of Music Theory.

"Do we have to?" Draco whined.

"Yes. It'll be okay, I just want to make sure you guys have this down before we move on to advanced Figured Bass." She passed out a worksheet with lines of music in the Treble, Bass, Alto, and Tenor Clefs. Harry began to jot down his work for the first chord, in Treble Clef, the easiest to him.

_Okay_, He thought to himself, _we've got a C, E, G, another E, and a B. Get rid of one of the Es, and there's a CGE chord. _ _Five up from C is E and five up from that is G, so the order must really be CEG, which puts it in Second Inversion. In the key of D Major, none of these are sharp or flat, so it's a Major Triad, making it the Seven Chord... but wait, Seven Chords are always Minor...oh, but... Ahah!_

Harry wrote a lowercase Roman Numeral seven on his paper with a superscript six with a four below it. Proud of his work, he moved onto the next one. After a while, Tonks said they could help each other, so Harry and Draco were allowed to talk.

"What do you have for number thirty?" Draco asked.

"A Major Five, Root Position." Harry said, working on number forty-two.

"Good, I was half way right, I just made it minor by mistake. Looks like you'll be better than me in this class at least... and how'd you get that far!" Draco gaped.

"I'm just not daydreaming like you."

"I can't help it, I hate this part!"

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to work. "Number seven is wrong." Harry said after a few minutes.

"What? You didn't even look at my paper."

"That's what you think. It should be a _diminished_ seven."

"Oh..." Draco erased it and wrote in the new one.

"Okay, Class, the bell is about to ring, finish this up for homework."

Everyone groaned again, besides Harry who scribbled something down and proudly said "Finished!" And handed it to the Professor.

"All sixty of them?"

"Yes."

"Amazing." She blinked. "Great job."

"I _hate_ you." Draco growled and walked out the door.

"No you don't." Harry laughed, following him. "Don't get your panties all up in a bunch just because someone finally beat you at something."

"I do _not_ wear panties!" Draco said warningly, and then relaxed, grinning. "In fact, I don't wear anything under there at all." He laughed, pointing to his jeans.

"What?" Harry forced himself not to think about it as he followed Draco to gym.

__

They made their way to the back of the locker room where they through down their stuff and pulled out their gym clothes. Harry had been issued his when he walked in, apparently his Mother had called a week ago and paid for it over the phone with her credit card.

Harry started to pull off his shirt, but stopped and looked at Draco, whispering "How are you going to get changed... if... you know, you don't have any underwear on?"

Draco laughed. "Don't look if you don't want to see it... that's my motto."

Harry blushed and turned around, he heard Draco unzipping his pants, and had to force himself not to spin around.

"Draco, whoa, put that thing away before you give us all a woody." Came a familiar laugh.

"I just can't help myself, Steven." Draco giggled and pulled on his gym shorts. "It's safe to turn around, Harry."

"Okay..." Harry slowly turned around, completely red, and caught sight of Steven pulling his own pants off, and slipping his gym shorts over his boxers. Harry pulled off his shirt and pulled the gray tee over his head, and then changed into his red netted gym shorts.

Soon they were walking into the cold fall air with the co-ed gym class and their teacher, Professor Hootch. Harry shivered at first, as he talked with Draco, Steven, and Ali, but once they hit the track and began running, he warmed up... not only from the exercise, but Draco, who was running beside him and talking about where they would sit in lunch, was glowing in the faint sunlight as the wind blew through his hair, and that was enough to get anyone's blood pumping, especially a hormonal teenage boy.

Lunch was a good time to cool off after gym... and other reasons... and to relax before going to even harder classes. Harry sat with Draco, Steven, Ali, Vikki, Mike, Evan, Kyle, Kelly, a guy named Karl (who was so hot, by the way, with his curly locks, and dark almost sinister eyes), and a girl named Stephanie.

After he was done eating a salad, Harry spotted Ron across the cafeteria, and excused himself from the table to go visit his new friend. "Hey." Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder and smiled when the redhead craned his neck to face him. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure, pull up a seat." Ron smiled.

Harry did so and sat down, noticing a bushy haired girl named Hermione who had been in all of his classes besides Music Theory so far, a strong and good looking brunette, a chubby boy who looked scared out of his mind of Harry, and; of course, a token black guy.

"These are my friends, Seamus," He acknoldeged the brunette, "Neville," The chubby boy, "And Dean." He introduced Harry to the darker friend. "And, I think you've probably already met Hermione, she's smart like you." Ron mumbled.

"Yeah..." Harry laughed, shyly. "Hey everyone."

"Hey." They all said, and Harry noticed a strong Irish accent coming from Seamus.

"I thought you'd be sitting with Draco." Ron stated coldly.

"I was, but I wanted to come see you, I can leave if you're going to act like an ass." Harry said, but Ron knew he was only joking under the harsh words.

"Sorry, I just... don't see what you see in him."

"He's not that bad... once you get past the horrible taste in music and the girly complaining." Harry teased. "Really, though, he's cool. I don't know what you have against him, but it doesn't matter. I can still be friends with both of you."

"I suppose... say, how's your mum doing?"

"Her teeth were still black this morning." Harry snickered.

"Fred and George got their car taken away for a month! It's the only thing Mum has control over, they're adults now... but she bought them the car, so she felt she had the right."

"So, Harry, are you in AP History?" Hermione asked after taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Yes." Harry smiled.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you next period than."

"Is it as hard as everyone says?" Harry asked. "I mean last night Draco and Remus were talking about it and-"

"Remus? You call Professor Lupin by his first name?" Hermione gasped.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't do that in school, huh?"

"Look, Hermione, not everyone has a pole stuck up their ass like you." Ron spat. "Lupin happens to be a good friend of Harry's parents."

"Yeah," Harry continued. "I haven't seen him in years, but he came over last night, and he and Draco were acting like I was going to die in that class."

"I find it's challenge very refreshing." Hermione smiled.

"You would..." Seamus rolled his eyes.

"The bell's going to ring soon, and I left my things with Draco, so I'll see you in a few Hermione, and the rest of you later. Nice meeting you three." Harry waved as he made his way back over to Draco.

"You were gone a while." Steven commented. "Bathroom?" He winked.

"Get our mind out of the trash, Steve-o! Harry wasn't beating off, he was just at another table." Kyle laughed.

Harry blushed and picked up his things as they were dismissed from lunch two minutes before the bell rang, as to not clog up the hallways; with so many students leaving one area. This gave Harry and Draco plenty of time to go to their lockers before swinging over to Second Floor North Wing to Remus' class.

They still have a minute or two before the bell rang, so Harry leaned against Remus' desk and picked up one of his apples, taking a bite of it, "Will you be coming over with Sirius tonight?" Harry asked, putting the half eaten apple back in the basket.

"Maybe, if you stay away from my food." He growled with a laugh.

"I'm a growing boy, I need more food than could feed a starving third world country."

"Oh, how much you remind me of your father and Sirius."

"Sirius? Now that's a new one..."

"If you didn't look like your father's clone, I'd say you were Sirius' child, Not James'."

"Should I be flattered?"

"I'd say so."

"Oh, please, don't make his head grow any more!" Draco cut in.

"Hey!" Harry glared at Draco.

"You think too highly of yourself, Potter."

"Says who?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"And what else do they tell you?"

The bell rang, and everyone took their seats. Harry was issued yet another book, and soon they were working on a large packet, which (as promised) was harder than a test.

When the bell rang for the end of the period, Remus called Harry and Draco up to his desk.

"Draco, I've decided that I don't need you at practice this afternoon." He said.

"What, why?" Draco was amazed.

"Because you're prefect." Remus chuckled. "You have everything down perfectly, I need to work out the kinks in the smaller parts. I'll still need you there Thursday, I want you to help them with the dancing, they're all horrible." He made a face. "And Harry, expect us there for dinner around seven, you're Mother knows already, I just thought I'd fill you in." He smiled at him. "I had a talk with Sirius last night."

Harry paled, how could Sirius tell Remus about his Draco problem. "Oh...?"

"I think I can help you, we'll talk later."

Draco and Harry made their way to AP Chemistry, which was just down the hallway. Draco walked in first, and through his stuff in his chair before approaching the teacher.

"Hey Sev!" Draco smiled broadly.

"Hello Draco, what have I told you about calling me that?" The Professor raised an eyebrow and then softened when he saw the boy sitting on his desk, right on top of the papers he was trying to mark.

"Yeah, yeah... not in school, I just can't help it... you look so incredibly adorable when you're frustrated and...teacher like!" Draco teased.

"And is this the new student? The one I've heard oh so much about..." The Professor had obviously only seen Harry out of the corner of his eye, fore when he finally took the boy in, he said "Of course... that was a stupid question. He sure as hell looks like a Potter." He mumbled the last part.

"Why does _everyone_ know me?" Harry asked.

"There we go with the flattery again." Draco rolled his eyes. "You're not that popular, Harry." He laughed and then said, "This is _my_ Godfather, Severus Snape."

"Pleasure..." Severus mumbled.

"Same here, Sir."

Soon more students, other than those who were already seated, filed in. Harry and Draco took their seats, and then the bell rang. The class went oddly normal, although; Harry had a slight feeling that Professor Snape wanted to rip the hearts out of every single one of the students besides for Draco... himself included. And, as Harry sat there taking notes, Severus glared at him, his deathly gaze bearing into Harry, making him feel naked and very uncomfortable. There was something oddly familiar about this man and Harry had a feeling that there was more than one reason for his hateful gaze. And he was going to find it out, if it was the last thing that he did.

! Thanks to my few reviews so far. I've posted these all pretty quickly, because I had a lot finished before I started the story. This is the last of them, though. So now they'll come slower... sorry, but not too much slower. Take note, though, that I have school, Drill Team, GSA, raising money for Europe and the Marching Band Trip...and a lot on my plate, so don't pressure me... I'm weak... I'll break! Hah! Okay, so I hope you enjoyed...ignore my mistakes, don't complain! Hah... or else! Just kidding... I'm so corny, I know! Review! Thanks...and until next time, Peace be with you!


	7. Perfect?

! I just want to say... I actually _giggled_ while reading the reviews! Gosh, I feel like Ginny and Kate now! Hah, well... as you _demanded_, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!... !

Harry had enjoyed his first day at Hogwarts, for the most part. Dean happened to be in his AP Art class, so even when Draco wasn't around, he found himself having fun. After classes, Draco met Harry at his locker, and asked him; no, demanded him, to stay after for play practice with him. Harry called his parents' office and left a message with their new secretary that he'd be home late. Said secretary, found it quite hilarious that Lily's teeth were still black.

"Have fun." Harry smiled at Draco as the blonde made his way to the stage. Harry decided not to hide in the shadows this time, and walked to the front where Remus was sitting. "Hey."

Remus looked up, startled, but smiled when he saw Harry. "I didn't expect to see you until dinner."

"Surprise?" Harry sat down next to him. "I'm trying not to be mad at Sirius for telling you...but he could have at least warned me!"

"He found it too cute to keep secret. It was either tell me, or your family... tell me, which is better?"

"You!" Harry nearly screamed.

"Thought so. Look, I won't tell anyone. I can survive knowing a secret without bursting a vein." He teased.

"Then maybe I should talk to you instead of Sirius." Harry sighed.

"Gosh no, Harry. Do you know how happy you made him? He's waited so long to finally have you come back to England. Look, I know you two talked a lot on the phone, but to have you sit down with him and spill your heart out like that, looking into his eyes and all... well, you made him very proud to be a Godfather." Remus smiled. Harry didn't know what to say, he was in awe over how great Sirius and Remus were, so he just smiled back, and looked up to the stage where Draco was sitting around with the rest of the Jets, acting out a scene. "He really is an amazing actor." Remus noted, smiling at Harry. "And a great singer too."

"Yeah..." Harry smiled and stared at Draco, he truly was a work of art, inside and out.

"And Sirius tells me that you're a musician? I see you take after your mother."

"I'm no where near as good as her." Harry frowned.

"You'll get there." Remus assured him.

"I wish I could play piano like her... I can a bit, but she's awesome."

"She's had many years practice."

"I suppose, but at least I have my guitars for now."

"Do you enjoy them?"

"They're my babies!" Harry beamed.

"Oh, of course." Remus rolled his eyes.

"So when is the performance?" Harry asked.

"Next weekend." Remus sighed. "Do you think they're ready?"

"They'll pull through." Harry smiled as Draco took the stage for a solo.

"And you'll be here?"

"Of course!" Harry laughed, and then sighed. "I wish Kate could make it. She won't be here until Christmas, though."

"I'm glad you're still keeping in contact with your old friends."

"Mainly just Kate. I haven't talked to any others yet... although I should. It's just... so hard. We're in completely different worlds now."

"It does seem that way... but, then again, Harry... you've been in a different world your whole life."

"That I have..." Harry looked away, trying not to think of it.

"You have to stop running from you past." Remus whispered so softly, that at first, Harry thought it was his own conscious talking to him.

"I'm not running from it." He lied. "I'm just..."

"Hiding?" Remus smirked.

"It's hellish." Harry murmured. "I want to be happy. I want to be a child."

"You've never been a child, Harry. And now...now you are a beautiful teenage boy, almost an adult, you have to make peace with yourself."

"It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible."

"That isn't true."

"Believe what you will." Remus sighed. "Don't say that I didn't warn you."

And with that, Remus stood up, and gave some instructions to the students on stage. Harry sat silently for the rest of the practice, lost in a world of his own, being pulled between right and wrong, between confessing and forgetting.

"Harry?" Draco asked in his limo on the way home.

"Yeah?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Draco.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Harry lied and smiled weakly.

"Want to come over for a while until your dinner?"

"Yeah, that'll help." Harry smiled truly.

"Help what? I thought nothing was wrong." Draco smirked.

"Don't make me pull the chocolate sauce back out." Harry laughed.

"The jokes on you, because I removed it!"

Sure enough, when Harry looked, the chocolate syrup was gone. "You're the devil." Harry pouted.

"But a clean one. No syrup in my hair today." He sang.

"For now." Harry grinned.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Potter?"

"No..." Harry said simply and then smirked. "It's a promise."

Soon they found themselves relaxing at Malfoy Manor. "Hungry?" Draco asked.

"No."

"Me either..." Draco trailed off. His voice hinted that he was beating around the bush, but he didn't say anything.

"Draco..." Harry began, and Draco looked at him from across the room where he was standing. "Do your parents know about you?"

"What, that I'm gay?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, they know, but they say that I'm just going through a phase in my life." He sighed and walked over to Harry, sitting down next to him on the bed. "They want me to marry some pretty, rich girl and have lots of little grandchildren for them; to carry on the 'good' family name."

"And that's not what you want." It wasn't a question.

"Of course not. Maybe a pretty, rich _boy_." Draco smirked. "And I wouldn't mind adopting children... lots of them."

"Yeah..." Harry sighed. "That would be prefect. I've always wanted a big family, I was lonely as a child." Remus' voice rang through his head. He had never been a child. "When I was younger." He corrected himself.

"Yeah, me too."

"I almost forgot that you were an only child, too." Harry admitted.

"Yes, and I didn't see much of my parents either, going to boarding school and all."

"Well even though I lived with my other relatives... it wasn't pleasurable."

"What was it like?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Harry said stiffly.

"And how are we supposed to get to know each other if we can't talk?" Realizing that he was being a hypocrite, Draco sighed and walked across the room. "I want to give you something."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Draco opened a drawer and pulled out a CD, which he handed to Harry. "This tells the story of my life." He whispered.

"How so?"

"I can relate to this... it explains ever aspect of my life. I swear Harry, every character from this play reminds me of either myself or someone close to me. And even since I've met you, I've related you to someone from it. I want you to listen to in... listen to the lyrics, feel the power of the music... And try to find out who you sound like." Draco smiled weakly.

"Don't sound so nervous." Harry smiled at him. "I'll listen to it." He looked down at the CD, mostly green with a witch on the front. "I've heard of Wicked, the kids at my old school were obsessed with it. I haven't heard the music though. You're lucky, I'm great with analyzing lyrics." He smiled again and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's just... I don't want you to hate me."

"Why on Earth would I hate you?"

"I think you'll find out." Draco looked away.

"Draco...?"

"Just... listen to it."

"Okay, I will. I promise."

"Anyway..." Draco smiled and changed the subject, something both teens seemed to be very good at. "I realized that you've been over a few times now, and haven't seen the rest of the house. Want to explore?"

"I'd like that." Harry put the CD into one his baggy jean pockets, and followed Draco out of the door. Harry soon discovered that there were three different staircases leading to each of the four floors of Malfoy Manor. Everything was elegant, rich, complicated. Harry was afraid to touch anything, afraid to break something priceless. Soon Harry's mother called his cell, and told him to come home for dinner. She invited Draco as well, which the blonde accepted, and soon the two made their way to Harry's home, just as Sirius and Remus were pulling up.

"Hey!" Harry called to them.

"Harry, Draco, where are you two coming from?" Sirius greeted.

"Draco's house."

Sirius raised a brow, making Harry blush and shake his head, telling his Godfather that nothing had happened between them. Inside, the four sat down with Lily (still with her blackened teeth), and James to eat.

"I really do love your cooking." Draco marveled as he ate.

"Why thank you, Draco, you're too sweet." Lily blushed slightly.

"Suck up." Sirius teased.

"You're such a child." Lily snapped at the raven haired man.

"And that's why I love him." Remus purred.

"What!" Draco paled slightly and gaped at his history teacher.

"You mean... Harry, you didn't tell him?" Remus blushed ferociously.

"I didn't know I was allowed to!" Harry defended himself. "I didn't think you wanted one of your students to know."

"Now I feel like such a fool..." Remus looked away.

"W-What's going on?" Draco asked softly.

"Remus and Sirius are dating." Harry chuckled.

"R-really?" Draco was lost in thought for a second and then smiled. "That's really great. How long have you been together?"

Remus was still too embarrassed to speak, so Sirius answered. "As teenagers, we dated for a few years. We got back together almost two months ago. We just told these three last night."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Remus finally said.

Dinner went smoothly, and afterwards, Draco helped Lily with the dishwasher as James prepared the desert, and Harry met with Remus and Sirius outside.

"I'm sorry about that." Harry said and gave Remus a sideways hug.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I shouldn't have suspected that you'd tell him. Actually, I'm glad that I can trust you." Remus smiled at him

"Yes, unlike _some _people." Harry glared at Sirius.

"Oh come on, Harry, it's just Remmi." Sirius pouted.

Harry smiled at him and wrapped an arm around each of them, hugging them. "You know how much I love you guys? I mean... Remus, I don't know you that well, and I haven't seen both of you in so long... but you mean the world to me."

Sirius nearly fainted with pride. Remus smiled down at Harry and patted him on the head. "You know, Harry, you can bring Draco with us to the Carnival." He said.

"Really?" Harry gaped.

"Of course." Sirius said. "We wouldn't want you to have separation anxiety or anything." He snickered.

Harry glared at the two as they laughed at him.

"It's true though, Harry," Remus continued. "When are you two not together?"

"When we're sleeping!" Harry protested.

"Although I doubt that'll hold up for long." Sirius continued to snicker.

"Sirius Black! Don't give him any ideas!" Remus slapped his boyfriend's arm.

"Trust me... it's already crossed my mind..." Harry murmured softly, blush rising.

"WHAT?" Sirius' voice screamed out in a serious tone. "Harold James Potter, you had better think this through and-"

"Sirius, calm down. I said I _thought _about it. I'm a teenage boy, what do you expect from me?"

"It's true, Love, I mean think of what we were doing at his age." Remus purred.

Sirius got a dreamy look on his face and giggled- _The_ Sirius Black _giggled!_ Then he pulled Remus into a passionate kiss, making Harry blush more.

"Look," Harry interrupted. "I don't even know if he fancies me yet, don't worry, it's not like we're going to run off and get married." He laughed.

"Good." Sirius said sternly.

Later on, the adults were downstairs talking over tea while Draco and Harry talked upstairs in Harry's room. He pulled the CD out of his pocket and walked over to his stereo, picked a random track, and played it.

__

**GALINDA**  
_(spoken) Elphie - now that we're friends, I've decided to  
make you my new project._

**_ELPHABA_**  
_(spoken) You really don't have to do that_

**_GALINDA_**  
_(spoken) I know. That's what makes me so nice!  
(sung) Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:_

Oh yes, this definitely sounded like Draco.

_Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts_

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

"Stop the madness!" Harry mock yelled and turned off the stereo. "This is torture."

"I happen to like this music." Draco frowned, folding his arms.

"It's not that I don't like it... it's just... too cute!" Harry said and laid down on his bed, next to where Draco was sitting.

"See, it does explain me: Cute!"

"No, see, _you're _Mr. Flattery."

"Maybe we both are!" Draco teased.

"But it does relate to you. Only, now I see just how different we are."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that song, No Cigar?" He asked, and Draco nodded. "It talked about not being part of the crowd, having contrasts."

"So?"

"And this song, it's saying that this girl has to change herself to be just like everyone else, to be popular!"

"Well, that's what it's like in my world, Harry."

"And it shouldn't be!"

"You're right, but there's nothing that can change that. You don't know what it's like to be a Malfoy."

"What do you mean?"

"You've only been here three days, Harry. You know nothing yet. This town is full of secrets. Secrets that would freeze your blood, secrets that would burn your heart, and even more secrets that would electrify your soul beyond repair."


	8. Scars

"What?" Harry said after a minute of staring blackly at Draco. The things the blonde had just said... they were awful... yet so familiar. Draco started cracking up, tears coming to his eyes from such hard laughter.

"S-Sorry," Draco had fallen back onto the bed next to Harry. "T-That was j-just so f-funny!" He rolled over and faced Harry. "You should have seen your face!"

"W-what?" Harry couldn't believe Draco was laughing about this.

"Harry, I was only kidding."

"Well, you're an amazing actor." Harry said angrily and stood up, walking over to the window and looking out at the moon, pained.

"I'm sorry Harry." Draco had stopped laughing and looked over at him. "Come back, please."

"No." Harry said angrily.

"Please, for me."

"No."

"Harry..."

And how could anyone resist that tone? That soft, innocent...loving tone that he had used. Harry obeyed, and sat down next to Draco before falling back onto his pillow and sighing.

"I really am sorry." Draco said, looking at Harry's hardened face. "I didn't know it would hit you so hard."

"It's okay, I just... well, it reminded me of something, is all."

"Like what?"

"Just... something." Harry rolled onto his side, facing towards Draco. "You never explained to me if you were a virgin or not." He said.

"Stop changing the subject."

"I want to know." Harry's face had softened, and he looked beautiful again. Draco sighed rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

"I am, but not fully. I have had some sexual activity before, but I never went all the way."

"Oh." Harry said, understanding what that meant. "With who?"

"You'll only get mad if I tell you."

"That could only mean one thing." Harry smiled. "Steven."

"Yes..." Draco turned back towards Harry. "And you?"

"Just some overly extreme make out sessions... all with girls besides for one... although I was drunk during that, and we did end up with our shirts off, but nothing happened beyond that.

"I see." Draco smiled.

"What?"

"You're innocent, I like that."

"I'd hardly say I was innocent."

"Well, when it comes to sex you are, and that's what I mean." Draco smiled and reached out to brush some hair out of Harry's eyes so he could see them better, what he saw when he did so shocked him. "Your scar... where'd you get it?" Draco brushed his fingers over the lightening bolt shaped scar, and it sent shivers up and down Harry's spine.

"Around." Harry said and turned away from Draco.

"I want a good look at it, stop moving!" Draco pulled Harry back towards him and ran a finger over the scar again. "There's something familiar about you, Harry Potter." Draco smiled and then kissed his index and middle fingers before placing them to Harry's scar, making the teen shudder in pleasure. "Keep your promise, Harry...listen to this song..." Then, the blonde walked across the room and turned the music back on, a different song this time.

**_ELPHABA  
_**Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl.

"Draco..." Harry turned to the boy who was now laying next to him again. "Is this about you also?"

"I believe so, yes."

"That makes me sad."

"Why?"

"No one deserves to feel that way, especially you." Harry smiled shyly. "You're an amazing person, Draco Malfoy. You're a great friend, actor, student... and, you're the only one crazy enough to show up to practice even when instructed not to." He paused to laugh. "I'm sure any guy would be happy to be with you. Don't dwell on the past, on the 'What ifs', and don't think that you're not a rose or a pearl, because..." He blushed and stood up, he couldn't finish that sentence.

"Because what?" Draco was truly being moved by Harry's words, and he wanted him to finish.

"Because you are a rose Draco, a beautiful white rose, the color of a smooth and silky pearl." Harry walked over to Draco and touched his arm to indicate that he was talking about the pale color of Draco's skin.

"Thank you, Harry."

"And who do you believe this is about? The other two people in the sequence, other than yourself."

"Two perfect people, who deserve each other." Is all that Draco said. "Let's go downstairs and see what the others are up to."

The next day of school went by smoothly, and so far, there was no craziness coming from Professor Lockhart. Draco and Harry finally went their separate ways after school, but only because Harry said that he had a surprise for Draco. And Draco, loving surprises, couldn't argue with that. Harry went home to pick something up before walking over to Draco's house and buzzing in.

Soon he arrived to the door, and was ushered in by many of the servants, all asking if they could do anything for him "I'm fine, just fine." Harry smiled at them and made his way up to Draco's room, where he knocked on the door.

Draco ran over to it and answered with a large smile on his face. "So, what's my surprise!" Harry moved his eyes downward to give Draco the hint to look down as well, and when he did, he saw that Harry was carrying one of his guitar cases. "Are you going to play for me?" Draco beamed.

"Yes, and sing too, if you'll permit it."

"I'd love that." Draco breathed out and stepped aside so Harry could come in and make himself comfortable. Soon, they were sitting cross-legged on Draco's bed, facing each other. Harry had his acoustic guitar out and warming up his fingers with a few Blues Scales.

"Don't laugh, okay?" He asked nervously.

"Why would I?" It was sincere.

"Because I wrote it myself, and the chords are perfect yet, and the lyrics are a bit personal."

"I won't, I promise."

And with that, Harry started strumming, a slow, steady rhythm that became more elaborate, soothing; a melody. Soon he was humming, warming his voice up, and getting it in sync with the chords.

_"I walk along a forbidden path, one that leads no where, yet everywhere at the same time. Father says it's my destiny, but I see it as a crime. Why me? Why should I be subjected to such a submissive life filled with prophecies and let downs. Why me? Why shouldn't I just dismiss my soul, let my body fall in his hands, die at the mercy of my supposed enemy._

Mother cries out my name as I sit under the tree, I can't see her though, I don't remember what she looks like. Auntie says she has beautiful red hair, though she spits her name out like venom. Her beloved husband curses my fathers name day and night. Soon it's out of sight out of mind and my eyes burn with the tears of abuse and emotional death.

And again, I ask, Why me? Why should I agree to defeat this for you? Why me? When do I get what I've always wanted; Peace and Happiness.

And so I sit under the tree, and I hear her cries, out of sight out of mind, I tell myself, but it doesn't work. He hits me again. She orders me around. He breaks my heart. When will it end? When will it end?"

Harry stopped singing, but the slow, sad melody continued on with the guitar, changing a bit, but staying just as slow, just as soft, emotional, and touching. Then he started again, and Draco could almost taste the emotion in Harry's deep, dark, romantic voice.

_"Then in the darkness comes the light, and soon I'm at the end of the tunnel. They've taken my away, but they are strangers. Too long they've been gone, too long I've fought the demon within, too long I've misunderstood. Now I'm thrown into the rush of power, the confusion of their everyday life, and it pains me to think of all that I've missed._

Then I met him, holy he was...holy. And in all of his glorious seduction, it was too good to last, he left too, and I was broken again, shattered, torn, battered against the cold that is my own heart."

The music turned into a minor key, and the devils interval played back and forth, darkening the mood.

_"And for a third time we met. I was unprepared. I was unworthy of the friendship I lost. And as I saw his deathly grace rise again, and stared at the unmoving face of my friend, I knew the end was near, but suddenly I knew there was something to fight for. I had to fight for the few I still had, I had to fight for the others, their rights, their loyalties._

And now I know that I'm their savoir, a broken hearted boy loved by no one, yet adored by all.

Why me?

Broken hearted boy.

Why me?

Loved by no one.

Why me?

Adored by all.

Why...

Me..."

Harry screamed and breathed the last two words at the same time in a mixture of pure agony. The music stopped at the same time as his voice, and he dropped back onto Draco's bed, trying to keep the other boy from seeing the tears forming in his eyes.

Draco acted on instinct and pulled Harry back up, and into his embrace. The guitar was the only thing separating them as Harry silently sobbed, never shedding a tear. He had learned how to control himself over the years. Over five minutes passed before Harry drew back and looked into Draco's eyes.

"I'm sorry that it's kind of morbid. It's really kind of horrible, I love the music...although it needs some work still, but the lyrics are horrible. They tell the story perfectly, but I'm not a writer. My mother is, but I couldn't possibly show her this." Harry rambled on some more until Draco put a finger to his mouth.

"I think it was perfect."

"You're just being nice. You think I'm a lunatic."

"That you are, Harry, that you are... but as am I."

"How?"

"I really understood what you were saying, even if I know nothing of your history."

"How so?"

"Because it reflects my own in a way."

"In a satanic way?" Harry chuckled.

"It was a bit depressing." Draco smiled. "I like this."

"What?"

"This." Draco motioned between then and leaned onto Harry's shoulder. "Being close to you."

"But-"

"What? Does it make you uncomfortable?" Draco pulled back.

"No! No, of course not. Just... never mind."

Draco looked at him curiously and didn't touch him again. "I like your voice. In a punkish kind of way, it's really hot, sexy even."

"Really?" Harry smiled goofily.

"And I like that smile." Draco laughed before leaning back onto his pillow. Harry soon laid back too, and they faced each other. Draco reached out to brush a lock of hair away from Harry's eyes to get another look at the scar.

"Stop." Harry said softly. "It's ugly, completely despicable."

"Nothing about you is ugly." Draco smiled.

Harry laughed in a disbelieving tone. "That's a lie."

"Would I lie?" Draco asked innocently.

"Probably." Harry teased.

"Not to you, maybe hold things back... but it's for you own protection, Harry. I'm not going to lie to you. I couldn't..."

"Why?"

"You're too damn cute, duh!" Draco laughed and touched Harry's scar again.

"That feels _so_ good." Harry leaned into the touch.

"It's a scar Harry, not your penis!" Draco laughed, but touched it again.

"It's always only brought me pain." Harry sighed. "But when you touch it..."

Draco rubbed his thumb over it. "I think I might just have a way of getting just what I want." Draco snickered.

"Oh yeah?" Harry opened his eyes, he hadn't even remembered closing them.

"I think you might just yield to my will if I rub it enough." Draco smiled, and without thinking, leaned forward, and kissed Harry's forehead; right on his scar.

! I'm sorry that there's been a lot of cliff hangers of sorts... I'm so happy to hear that you guys are liking this so far! For those of you who were expecting and wanting some big revelation from Draco with the statement he said last in the seventh chapter, I'm sorry! However, don't worry, all will be reviled eventually! And about Harry's song...don't flame it! I know it's horrible! It's the best I could come up with! I was actually going to post this last night, but my computer froze, and I lost two pages of it, which I had to retype! pouts Okay, now I must go work on my speech and practice it a billion times, I have to give it tomorrow! Pray for me! LoL! Review, it makes me happy!


	9. Fearless at the Carnival

! I love all of you so much! My friend Joey happened to be over when I opened my mail and found all of the deliciously hilarious reviews! We were cracking up! Okay, AzureLuna, I love you! Will you marry me! Hah, just kidding! You're awesome! I'm so glad that you like Wicked! I'm obsessed, and don't worry, I was singing along too! For those of you who don't like Kate, congratulations, because I was actually trying to make her annoying. She's based off of my own friend named Kate who is always giggling in the middle of English and it gets kind of annoying, so I made it a little extreme and worked it into the story. For those of you who do like Kate a word of advice... expect the unexpected! That's all I'm saying. Is it good? Is it bad...you'll have to keep reading to find out! TheFlamingPhoenix, Eyeliner is hot, and I think I might be able to incorporate it...but I can't give too much away, or it'll ruin a later surprise! Don't spill anything else, it might land on your computer and break it, and I won't be able to get your great reviews!

And everyone else, thank you, you are all so kind and positive! I love you all! Now... on with the chapter! Shall we!

Harry giggled slightly in pure bliss as Draco's lips met his scar. "Does that feel good?" Draco whispered.

"Yes..." Harry barely breathed out. "Very..."

"I'm glad I can pleasure you." Draco smirked that famous Malfoy smirk.

"Why'd you do it?" Harry asked, frowning slightly.

"Experimentation." Draco laughed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Harry eyed him oddly.

"Ooh... Nothing."

"You're one hell of a bloke, Draco Malfoy, I don't think I'll ever figure you out."

"Which is why you have to finish listening to the rest of the CD!"

"I will... but not now, I just want to lay here, like this."

"And here I thought I was the only one that enjoyed it!" Draco teased.

"So... I was wondering if you might like to come with Sirius, Remus, and I to the carnival tomorrow night." Harry smiled sweetly.

"I was already planning on popping in for a bit to see some friends, but I'm sure that being there with you three will be all the more interesting." Draco nodded.

"Especially me, right?"

"Mr. Flattery..." Draco warned in a sing-song voice.

"Well?"

"Of course, especially you." Draco rubbed a finger over Harry's scar again. "Sing for me."

"I already have."

"So, you've heard me sing plenty of times."

"So!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please? For me?"

"Nope!"

"Harry..."  
"I can resist..." Harry twitched slightly. "Really, I can..."

"Harry... for me, please?"

"Fine!"

Harry hummed a few tunes softly and then started with a soft rock song. He rolled onto his back, and pulled his guitar back out, strumming a few chords as he sang.

"Your voice is beautiful." Draco breathed.

"Yours is better." Harry sighed and put his guitar back away.

"Not in my opinion."

"Well, you're crazy."

"Nope, you're the crazy one!" Draco laughed and inched closer to Harry, leaning his head on the other boy's shoulder.

"How can we be so close?" Harry asked, puzzling Draco.

"Like this." Draco ran a hand down Harry's arm.

"I don't mean physically." Harry rolled his eyes. "We just met on Saturday, we do I feel like I can tell you anything."

"Because you can, why question the universe, Harry?"

"True, I guess I shouldn't ask questions, and just enjoy it."

"Enjoying it sounds good." Draco grinned.

"So... when you get married someday," Harry started. "Will you be the husband, or the wife?" Harry laughed.

"Considering you and everyone else seems to think I'm so girly," He pouted. "I guess I'd be the wife. What about you?"

"I couldn't see myself as a housewife... or any kind of wife. Besides, I prefer my men girly." Harry smiled down at the teen on his shoulder. "So I'd be the man of the house."

"You'd be a good husband." Draco smiled. "And oddly enough, a good father."

"How can you tell?"

"Call it feminine instinct." Draco teased.

"And I can trust this _instinct?_"

"I'd say so."

"Well, I trust you, so I'll trust it."

"Are you sure you trust me?"

"For now." Harry laughed and went out on a limb by resting his own head on top of Draco's.

"Getting cozy, huh?" Draco drawled.

"Just the way I like it."

"So you're saying you couldn't be more comfortable?" Draco questioned.

"No, no. I could, but this is fine for now."

And so it went on for a blissful hour of small talk and flirting, although Harry barely realized it was flirting. He was stuck in the state of mind that no one could ever like him.

The next day after school, Harry sat at the kitchen table doing his homework, as he promised his Mother. After doing all of the subjects besides for music theory (oh, and history, because Remus didn't want to load the class with homework, because the carnival started that night), Harry stopped to do his chores, and then returned to his music theory. By the time he was done with his popular music symbols worksheet, it looked like so:

1) C

2) A/C#

3) Bb/Eb 6

4) G7

5) F/G#/Db 6/4

And so on the homework went with confusing symbols, superscripts, and soon he had to write all of the chords and triads out, which took him an hour. Before he knew it, Draco, Sirius, and Remus were all at his house, waiting for him to put all of his homework away and get ready to go.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just so wrapped up in my homework. Did you finish yours?" Harry asked Draco.

"Yes, but I rushed through my music theory, yours is probably perfect."

"It is, I double checked three times." Harry grinned.

"You do everything perfectly." Draco mumbled, and it oddly reminded Harry of something, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ready to go?" Remus interrupted, chuckling slightly.

On the way to the carnival, Harry and Draco had to sit through some intense singing of the Beatles coming from Sirius and Remus. They thought a few times that Sirius might just drive the car off the road, and tightened their seatbelts.

The sun was just starting to set when they arrived, and the falling rays mixed in beautifully with the decorative lights surrounding each ride. They rode a few fides all together, before splitting up; Sirius and Remus decided that they wanted some 'Alone time' although, Harry suspected that they really wanted Harry and Draco to have some time alone.

"So, what next?" Harry smiled at Draco.

"The Cyclops?" Draco suggested, pointing out a large roller coaster, that they had somehow set up in such a small area, consisting of steep dips, loops, and black tunnels.

"Think you're man enough?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I may act girly," Draco started. "But I am plenty man." He said seductively, and the two made their way to the line for The Cyclops.

Within ten minutes, they were seated and strapped in. "Ready?" Harry asked, it was happy he had decided to wear his contacts, against Draco's orders.

"You'd better believe it."

And it was the fat bald man three rows behind them that was doing the girlish screaming on The Cyclops. Harry and Draco both seemed immune to fear.

"That was amazing!" Draco stumbled a little like a drunk man when they made their way off of the ride, his legs a little numb.

"Yeah!" Harry held his head. "But can we sit down for a few minutes?"

"Sure, let's get something to eat, I'm starved."

They walked together to the food court, where they met up with a few friends, who were all having a great time. "So, Harry, has Draco managed to get you into bed yet?" Mike teased, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

Harry paled and couldn't think of a comeback.

"Buzz off." Draco answered for him. "We're not having sex. We're not even dating, and we haven't kissed. Just leave him alone."

"Ooh, someone's a bit defensive." Evan added in.

"I stand up for you too, it doesn't mean I'm sucking your dick every night!" The table broke into laughter and it was Evan's turn to pale as Harry joined in on the laughter.

"What would I do without you?" Harry whispered to Draco.

"Get your ass kicked, you need to learn to stand up for yourself, they're only kidding, but it's still not cool... not when they're talking about you."

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

They received their pizza, and ate quietly. When they were done, Draco pulled Harry over to the games and begged him to win something. "Please!"

"Draco, you could buy this whole carnival if you wanted to, why do you need me to win you a teddy bear?" Harry complained.

"Because! It's sweet!"

"Not when you have to ask me to do it!"

"Your a party pooper!"

"Fine, I'll do it, for you." Harry mumbled and pitched a baseball at a stack of cans, knocking them all over, and winning Draco the biggest teddy bear. Draco picked out the gray colored one, to match his room better.

"And I always thought those things were rigged..." Draco trailed off in thought.

"I'm just that good." Harry boosted.

"Sure you are..." Draco rolled his eyes.

"That was amazing, Harry, you should think about joining the school baseball team later this year." Steven drawled dreamily from behind them.

"I'm more of a football person." Harry commented.

"Now do you mean American football or our football?" Draco asked.

"I try to use the words that you guys will know when I'm around you." Harry smiled. "I mean European football. Soccer, as it's called back in New Jersey. Do we have a spring team?"

"I believe so."

"We do." Steven confirmed. "I'm going to go catch up with David, I'll see you two love birds later. Peace." And Steven was off before they could make the argument that they were indeed not love birds.

"What's with these people." Harry huffed and rolled his eyes.

They went on enjoying their night after dropped the large teddy beard off in the car, and after a few more rides, they enjoyed some cotton candy together.

"Carnivals always seem so magic." Draco smiled.

"Not as magic a snow." Harry whispered more to himself than Draco.

"So, we have a fascination with snow, do we?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"It's just... so beautiful, I can't wait until winter hits full blast." He said and when laughed. "Although, you might blend right in, and we'll have to send out a search party."

"That's not funny!" He looked self-consciously at his pale skin.

"I'm sorry." Harry chuckled. "It's prefect, really; flawless, but still pale."

"You're evil!"

"Far from it, trust me."

"And why should I?"

"Because I'll take the bear back if you don't."

"I'll just go buy one." Draco stuck his tongue like a child.

"But it won't be from the all-holy Harry Potter, now will it?"

"Oh please!"

After some more rides, games, shows, and bags of cotton candy, they met back up with their friends to say goodbye before looking for Remus and Sirius, it was getting late and the carnival would be closing for the night soon.

Some slow paced music was playing near the stage, and Draco noticed it but couldn't remember who-

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Steven ranted. "The Spice Girls? Honestly, they are so... so... Nineteen Nineties!"

Draco listened to the lyrics more closely, remembering a time in his life that he had obsessed over the band (just like every other teenybopper in the world) and had collected all of their merchandise. Giggling softly to himself, he sang along with the words in his head. And as he looked over to Harry, a gush of wind blow through his jet black hair, rubbing against his flushed fact, making him more attractive than ever.

_Hasta manana..._

Always be mine...

Viva forever...

I'll be waiting...

Everlasting...

Like the sun...

Live forever...

For the moment...

Ever searching...

For the one...

Viva forever...

Things were definitely good for him right now, and dwelling on the past would only mess it all up. Draco decided right there and then, that going out on a limb seemed to be the only way to get what he wanted his whole life, weather it was for good or bad. It had worked so far, and he was sticking to that philosophy.

!#!#! Okay, guys! I feel like that was a crappy chapter...oh well, at least it's out! Okay, I can breathe now, I did my speech today, and I think I did just fine...although I was so totally nervous! Sorry for all of the cliffs! I was actually going to be really mean and type some of the next chapter into this one and leave another cliff for you, but I'm being nice... for now! Yes, Courtney, I know about the time difference! I don't think their sleeping times overlapped at all so far, so it's all good. When are you coming out easy? Because I'll be gone most of the summer, I have two vacations, and then the tour in Europe, and then band camp! Hah, so yeah! Anyway... sorry to those of you with a thing against The Spice Girls... but I'm still obcessed! Hah, I happen to be listening to that song, Viva Forever, right now! So... yeah, I needed to work it in! Sorry if you guys don't like a lot of lyrics in fan fictions... but in the end, it'll really explain them. There is going to be one song that rips their emotional boundaries away, and after that, some more will explain Draco, and help with explaining the Action/Adventure part that comes in towards the end. Not too many though, I promise. They won't take over! So... review? Please? Hah... thanks!#!#!


	10. Wonderful

Draco smiled sweetly at Harry as the song stopped, and time seemed to speed up to normal again. He looked the boy up and down before getting a smile in return, and bit his lip as he decided what his first plan of action would be.

He quickly reached out and laced his fingers with Harry's, not resting his palm on the other boy's just yet, not wanting to rush Harry. When Harry looked over and smiled shyly at him before squeezing his hand slightly, Draco relaxed, and they continued to walk, hand in hand.

When they met up with Remus and Sirius, it was only natural that Remus give them his usual knowing smile, while Sirius burst into laughter.

"Well it's about God Damn time!" Sirius chuckled.

"W-What do you mean?" Harry stuttered.

"Why are teenagers so clueless?" Sirius muttered to Remus.

"I believe we were the same way at first." Remus kissed Sirius softly on the cheeks. "But just look where we are today."

"Right, so they'll figure it out eventually." Sirius smiled.

"You know we can hear you, right?" Draco pointed out.

"Good, maybe it'll get through your thick heads!"

"What's going on?" Harry titled his head quizzically.

"Go back to sleep Harry, dear." Remus teased.

And suddenly Harry made the connections and pulled his hand away from Draco's, blushing violently.

"There's no need to stop." Sirius picked up the boys' hands and manually laced them back together. "That's better." He winked.

"This is purely embarrassing!" Harry whispered.

After a very uncomfortable ride home, and an uncomfortable goodbye, Harry raced up to his room, not wanting to confront his parents, afraid that he'd blurt out what happened when they asked if he had a good time.

A few days passed, yet Harry was so caught up in school, he and Draco barely had time to spend together. Even in school, he was too busy avoiding the topic of what happened, that he usually ended up ignoring Draco all together, and sat with Ron during lunch. _This isn't you, Harry_, he tried to tell himself. _You're not like this, what's going on. Just talk to him! _He hated being so shy, no one has ever made him feel like this before.

It was Saturday by the time Harry sucked up his pride and walked over to Draco's house, pounding on his bedroom door.

"What do you want?" Draco asked angrily when he opened his door.

"To apologize."

Draco seemed really surprised and his face softened as he allowed Harry into his room. "I wasn't expecting you to be so forward."

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, and I'm sorry for leaving you hanging." Harry blurted out. "I just... Sirius and Remus are fucking bastards who embarrassed me, okay, and I don't do well with being embarrassed. My whole life I've been in the spotlight, but not when it comes to stuff like this. I didn't know how to react. Mostly, I was busy, but I still should have talked to you in school. And for that I'm sorry."

"I might like being on stage, but I know what it's like to be in the spotlight too, and it's not fun." Draco said soothingly and sat down on his bed. "Join me." He said, and Harry sat next to him. "I feel close to you, I just wanted to touch you. They made too big of a deal out of it."

"Exactly! See, you really get me!"

They were both lying to themselves, and self-consciously they knew it; but, being teenagers, they ignored their inner voices.

Things went back to normal pretty quickly, and they both ignored what had happened. They spent the rest of that afternoon catching up and studying before dinner, which Draco ate over Harry's again.

__

Before they new it, Saturday was on their doorstep, and Draco was on Harry's doorstep with a box.

"What's this?" Harry said, taking it from him and inviting him in. They sat on the floor in the living room and opened it together. When Harry saw what was inside, he nearly passed out.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Draco... this... I...why... how... Oh. My. Gosh..." Was all Harry could say as he pulled out a shiny double bass guitar from it's already open case.

"Does that mean you like it?" Draco chuckled as Harry ran his beautiful fingers over the many stings, ringing out a small low sound.

"This is... for me?" He breathed out.

"Of course, I sure as hell wouldn't know how to play it, silly!"

"I... I... Wow... Draco, I can't except this!"

"And why not?" Draco pouted.

"I didn't do anything to deserve this!" Harry looked up at Draco in amazement.

"Of course you did, by being my friend." The blonde smiled.

"But... this looks brand new!"

"And it is."

"This must have cost a pretty penny."

"Mere cents to me." Draco mock boasted and leaned over the box to give Harry a quick hug. "Accept it, because I'm not taking it back. Besides, it's already been customized." He smirked.

Harry looked towards the bottom of it and noticed a heart with his own name in it, both in metallic sliver. "I... Thank you." Harry smiled sweetly and put it back in the case, pushing the whole box to the side, and knocking Draco over in a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He screamed excitedly, finally past the shock. "You're amazing, you know that!"

"I've been told from time to time." He half-giggled and hugged Harry back.

"Wait until Kate hears about this, she'll just die, she's been bugging her parents for one of there for a while now, I can't wait to rub it in her face." Harry snickered, still practically crushing Draco in a hug. "You know just how to make my life." He smiled and let go to the blonde, sitting cross legged in front of him.

"I try."

"You don't have to, you just do." Harry slightly blushed, but he was finally learned to control it again. Draco sat up crossed legged too right before Harry reached forward and twined his fingers of his left hand with Draco's right. Draco smiled at him and squeezed his hand softly. "What do you say we try this bad boy out?" Harry suggested.

"Sure, I'd love to hear you play it."

They went up into Harry's room and Harry carefully plugged it into his amplifier before sitting on his bed and strumming out a few chords. "It's played a bit differently than the regular bass, of course, but I've read about it, and I think I might be able to rock something out..." Harry played a short song, and then looked up at Draco.

"You never cease to amaze me." Draco smiled honestly.

"What? It was just a basic song, I can play it on all of them-"

"It's the fact that you _can_ play all of them that amazes me. And how you can sing... and hey! I've never see your drawings yet!" Draco realized.

"You wouldn't like them." Harry dismissed.

"And how will you know if you don't show me?"

"They're... well... I'm not ready to show you them."

"Oh, please!" Draco pleaded.

"You're not going to get your way this time," He started sternly. "That's final. I'm not ready to show you them, they're way too personal."

"Fine... but promise you will someday?" Draco asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, someday soon, I promise." Harry assured him.

"Good, and for now, let's watch a movie or something until I drag you over to Harmonium again tonight, after we hit the mall to buy Ali's birthday gifts."

"Oh shit, I forgot it was her birthday!"

"Good thing you have me." Draco teased. "What have you got to watch?"

Harry showed Draco his collection of movies, and he pulled out one of his favorites, which they laid on Harry's bed together and watched.

_"Kiss me stupid." _Orinda, the leading lady of the movie breathed out.

_"I love you._" Scott, whispered before ending the movie with a passionate kiss.

"That was so romantic!" Draco squealed. "It'll never get old."

"I can't believe you got me to watch this. I only have it because my mom wanted to 'bond' with me or something a few months ago, and she bought it for me."

"You don't find it romantic?" Draco pouted.

"Of course it was romantic, but so cheesy. No one really acts like that!"

"So if I told you to kiss me and called you stupid with a dreamy breathe and a slight giggle, you wouldn't?" Draco laughed.

"Maybe just for you." Harry winked and then snickered. "Or I'd punch you for calling me stupid, and storm off madly, never to talk to you again."

"I don't like that ending." Draco cringed. "I'd much rather go for the first one."

"Yes, well, too bad we're not movie actors." Harry teased.

"Yes... too bad..." Draco trailed off and sighed, leaning against Harry.

"When do we have to leave?"

"Not for another hour."

"And until then?"

"This seems nice enough." Draco cuddled into Harry's side.

"MmmHumm." Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around Draco, warming them both up.

After a few minutes of pure snuggling bliss, Draco spoke again.

"When's your birthday?"

"Late July, not for a long time, don't worry."

Draco smiled peacefully, his eyes closed. "Good, because I have big plans for your birthday, that are going to take a long time. So don't go and get older on me before I'm ready."

"Plans? Like what?" Harry closed his eyes also, imagining a birthday spent with Draco.

"You'll see." Draco smirked, and although Harry couldn't see it, the tone in Draco's voice proved it.

Some more minutes of silence were spent before Draco held onto Harry's hand, making them closer.

"It would be really odd if my parents walked in right now." Harry whispered, worriedly.

"Oh well." Draco laughed and unlaced their fingers, using that arm to wrap around Harry's stomach, pulling him closer. "I'll make you comfortable around me if it's the last thing I do."

"Huh? I am comfortable around you." Harry's eyes shot open.

"Liar." Draco snickered. "I feel how you tense up when I first hug you, and I know how embarrassed you where when Sirius and Professor Lupin saw us holding hands, and you don't like me touching your scar."

"I... I do get nervous." Harry admitted. "But the scar thing, that's just because... " He stopped and sighed, Draco opened his eyes and looked up at him. "It reminds me of a lot of things I'd rather not remember, and having you touch it... although it feels so good... reminds me of them, and mixes the good things in my life with the bad."

"So I'm one of the good things?" Draco smiled.

"Of course." Harry sighed. "I don't want to be uncomfortable around you, it just kind of happens."

"I know that I'm just really outgoing sometimes, but I'm holding back, Harry."

"Why?"

"I don't want to put a strain on our friendship."

"You know that there's something deeper here." Harry said slowly. "That can't be denied."

"I don't know what to say about that." Draco said thoughtfully. "There are three paths that could be conjured from it, and two of them aren't very pretty."

"And the other one?"  
"Amazing..." Draco breathed. "But it's too risky."  
"I see." Harry turned towards Draco. "I do want to show you something." He unwrapped himself from Draco and walked over to his closet, pulling out a large canvas. "I didn't think it was ready, but I have a feeling you won't care if it's not completely flawless." Harry smiled and turned the canvas around, revealing a very lovely, very detailed portrait of Draco, dressed in a long flowing black and silver cloak, holding a beautiful jewel incrusted sword.

"That's me?" Draco asked.

"Yes... what? Doesn't it look like you?" Harry's voice was panicked as he looked down at the canvas.

"It's too beautiful to be me..." Draco breathed out. "Yet he shares some of my same features." Draco smirked.

"You _are _beautiful." Harry exclaimed.

"I can't see myself working a sword."

"Well, I had to snazz it up a bit!" Harry laughed.

"It's wonderful."

"They call me wonderful." Harry sang out.

"I see you've been listen to the Wicked soundtrack?" Draco quirked an eyebrow, as Harry was referring to the song _Wonderful._

"Tell me how that one relates to you." Harry demanded.

"It doesn't, but, it reminds me of someone, who I'd rather not talk about."

"Steven?"

"For once, no." Draco laughed. "Just someone, someone who's my idol, and my enemy at the same time."

"Yeah, 'cause that makes sense." Harry said sarcastically before flicking on his CD player.

**_WIZARD_**  
I never asked for this  
Or planned it in advance  
I was merely blown here  
By the winds of chance  
I never saw myself  
As a Solomon or Socrates  
I knew who I was:  
One of your dime a dozen  
Mediocrities

Then suddenly I'm here  
Respected - worshipped, even  
Just because the folks in Oz  
Needed someone to believe in  
Does it surprise you  
I got hooked, and all too soon?  
What can I say?  
I got carried away  
And not just by balloon:

Wonderful  
They called me "Wonderful"  
So I said "Wonderful" - if you insist  
I will be "Wonderful"  
And they said "Wonderful"  
Believe me, it's hard to resist  
'Cause it feels wonderful  
They think I'm wonderful  
Hey, look who's wonderful -  
This corn-fed hick  
Who said: "It might be keen  
To build a town of green  
And a wonderful road of yellow brick!

Yes, this definetly reminded Harry of his own life, he decided once and for all as the music continued on to something he really couldn't relate with, he stared off into space, thinking of nothing but Draco, until the related part of the song tuned him back into the real world.

_They call me "Wonderful"  
So I am wonderful  
In fact - it's so much who I am  
It's part of my name  
And with my help, you can be the same  
At long, long last receive your due  
Long overdue  
**Elphaba** - The most celebrated  
Are the rehabilitated  
There'll be such a - whoop-de-doo  
A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do - with you_

But Harry sighed as the Wizard in the song went on to say that being 'Wonderful' was fun... because in all of Harry's experience, being wonderful had never been fun, more like a bourdon.

!#!#! Okay, I don't think that's a cliff, is it? I hope not! I'm sorry guys! Oh, and I'm sorry that there was a bit of drama in the beginning, I didn't even mean for that to happen, it just kind of did! It's all good though! I'm so happy! Three of you sad that I made your day. melts That's what I'm here for! Tee-hee! I tried so hard to get this out for you today, so you better be grateful, you bastards! Heh, sorry! Review!#!#!


	11. Bohemian Rhapsody

A hour later found Harry and Draco at the Hillcrest Mall, already holding three bags each full of God only knows what. "Now," Draco laughed. "It's time to actually buy something for Ali!"

"Yes, we must buckle down." Harry laughed, he was on a bit of a sugar high from the four smoothies he consumed in the food court.

"But what to get her?"

And that's when they ran into the Weasleys... the whole flipping clan, plus Hermione.

"Hey." Harry smiled at his friends.

"What, have you won the lottery finally?" Draco mumbled, rolling his eyes at the few bags the family was holding. Ron blushed horribly, of course, and the older boys were held back by the pleading Ginny and Hermione, so that they wouldn't start a fight.

"Draco, stop it." Harry said, only half seriously.

"How are you, Dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Just peachy, I can't complain."

"Nope, that's my job." Draco teased.

"Too true."

"Okay, this is a bit creepy, Mother, can't we just ignore them?" Percy whispered to Molly.

"Percy!" She scolded. "We were shopping for a party that we're going to have, to celebrate Author's promotion." She explained.

"It's about time he moved up in the Ministry." Draco said coldly.

"We're all very excited." Molly tried to keep her temper. "Harry, you're invited, of course. And, you may bring this... nice, young man if he can control himself."

"Mum! You've got to be kidding!" All of her children protested, even Ginny, who usually stayed out of things like this, although, she was pretty tough when her parents weren't around.

"I'll be happy to addend, Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled at her. "But we must be off now, we're shopping for a gift."

"Goodbye then!" She said cheerfully, and the rested waved at Harry while managing to glare at Draco... now _that_ was a sight.

After shopping for Ali, which proved to be hard, considering Harry and Draco had completely different views on giving gifts, they made a trip back home, where they dropped off their own things, and wrapped up Ali's gifts before walking over to Harmonium.

"Happy birthday, Alierz!" Draco hugged her when he stepped into the restaurant, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Sixteen, is it?" Harry asked.

"Sweet Sixteen, baby!" Ali danced around him as he half-hugged her and handed the gift to her, which she placed with the rest.

"Food?" Harry asked; no, begged Draco.

"Yes, yes." The blonde laughed, shaking his head. "It's time for food now." Harry had begged him for food earlier, but Draco said it would ruin his dinner, not that his dinner would be that great here... but he dealt with it, and before long, he was having a good time laughing with his friends, forgetting the fit he through the last time he had been there.

And, since this night had been reserved strictly for Ali's party, things where a little more comfortable, and a lot more out of control. Harry himself had gotten up the courage to dance at least once, since he had finally recognized a song; but only because Draco had played it for him a few times before.

Once the lights had been turned out and the disco balls had been turned on, Harry didn't care anymore, no one could see that well anyway.

And soon, a good old fashion game Truth or Dare broke out randomly when Steven mentioned the word "Turtle." witch, Harry, being new to the crowd, didn't really understand. However, everyone else in the room had burst out into cackles, and the game began.

"Truth or dare, Ali, since you're the birthday chick and all." Steven asked.

"Truth." She smirked, she knew that Steven was dirty with his dares.

"Who was the last person you got some action with?"

"You, of course, silly!" She winked.

"What!" David piped up.

"She's kidding, you prat!" Steven smacked the back of his head.

"Jimmy Timbers. He wasn't too bad either." She said truthfully. "Now..." She looked around the circled that had formed mischievously. "Vikki! Truth of dare?"

Harry watched interestingly from the side lines. He couldn't believe they were actually playing this game. He had only heard about it from television and books, he's never actually played it himself. Usually he and his group of friends were too busy getting into real mischief and they were usually completely open and truthful with each other to begin with. He only hung out with the few people that he was super close to.

"Harry!" Someone called his name, he realized that he had been involved in his thoughts for too long, and the game had already proceeded all the way to Evan, who had just picked Harry.

"Huh? I'm not in on this!"

"Oh please, don't be such a baby." Evan sighed.

"Fine. Truth." He was playing it safe for now, until he found out what these people were capable of. He walked over to the circle, and sat on the floor between Draco and Steven.

"Aw man, and I had to perfect dare for you too! Not a problem though... humm..." He smiled, a light bulb gong off in his head. "So fess up _finally_ and tell us if you're gay."

It could have been a lot more worse, Harry reasoned, and smiled.

"If you haven't completely figured that out by now, you're a complete numbskull!" He chuckled and then turned more serious. "Yes, of course I am."

This was rewarded by a few giggles from the girls, a grin from Steven, and someone in the crowd calling out "It's a confession guys, so there's no denying that him and Draco really _are _shagging!"

"Oh we can deny it," Draco said. "And we will, because we're not!"

"I bet that'll change soon enough." David mumbled.

"Yeah right." Draco mumbled disappointedly, low enough so that only he and Ali, who quirked an eyebrow, could hear.

"Okay, so... Mike, truth of dare?" Harry asked, continuing the game. This went on for a while until Steven was asking again, and he picked Harry. "Dare." Harry whispered uncertainly.

"Dare it is then." Steven said a loudly, so that all the others would know what Harry had chosen.

"Go easy on me." He whimpered.

"Kiss me." Steven said dreamily.

"W-What?" Harry wasn't sure he had heard right... usually when people dared to kiss, it was towards others... not themselves. This had to be against the rules or something, but Harry wasn't complaining.

"You heard me, do it."

Harry bit his lip, and looked from Steven's eyes to his lips, taking in the proportion between them, before hesitantly leaning forward, and capturing Steven's lips in an open mouthed kiss. When Steven responded to the kiss, Harry lost his mind and deepened it, running his fingers through the older teen's burgundy hair.

Draco, who had been sitting right next to this scene, bit his own lip and held back the urge to break them apart, but standing up and calmly walking away from the crowd. He leaned against a wall in the corner of the farthest side of the room, his arms folded over his chest.

Harry broke away for air to find a crowd of drooling girls staring at him, a few guys in the mix. He looked up at Steven, who's face was flushed, and he seemed very happy. Harry turned around to find Draco to be missing. "Pick the next person for me." He whispered to Steven, and stood to go find Draco.

He found the blonde a minute later against the wall. Draco looked away from him as he approached.

"It's just a game, you know." Harry whispered to him in a soothing voice, brushing some hair out of Draco's eyes.

"I know, don't be ridiculous, I'm not an imbecile." Draco said, not looking at Harry.

"Then why are you upset? And don't lie to me, you made a promise." Harry noted.

"I've just grown attached to you is all." He said, finally turning towards Harry afterwards. "We Malfoys don't like people trespassing on our property." He smirked.

"So I'm property? What, like a slave or something?"

"Something like that."

"So what did you expect to happen? You should have told me not to play the game if you didn't want me to kiss anyone."

"I just... well I figured that if you were to be brave enough to pick dare, they'd be a bunch of horny bastards and tell you to kiss _me_... I didn't expect Steven to do that, I just... I was caught off guard, okay, and that's something I don't like to deal with." Draco admitted.

"And is that what you wanted?" Harry asked, smoothing his hand across Draco's cheek. "For me to kiss you?"

"I just assumed..." Draco averted his eyes.

"So for the first time in my life someone was jealous because of me?" Harry said egotistically.

"I wouldn't say the first time..." Draco blushed the tiniest bit.

"What have I ever done to make you jealous before?" Harry asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"Anything having to do with Steven and you being in the same room or you even thinking about him is probably enough to make me jealous." Draco laughed nervously.

"Don't be jealous, I told you, Steven's hot, but I've got my eye on someone else." Harry winked.

"I'm such a girl!" Draco realized and through his hands up in the air.

"And he finally admits it." Harry mused.

"Jerk." Draco smirked.

"You know it." Harry returned the gesture.

"I think I'm ready to rejoin the world of the living."

"Well I'm not." Harry smiled and placed a kiss on Draco's forehead. "It's okay if we stay dead for a while." He winked. "Besides, I think they're still playing that dreadful game."

"Hold me." Draco whispered, and Harry obliged, wrapping his arms around Draco, who was pinned against the corner. "Thank you."

"For what?" Harry whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Not being mad that I freaked out like a little girl."

"How could I be mad after the fit I through last week and ignoring you the past few days?"

"Good point, we're even then, although I technically have up on you, I'll let that slide."

Little did they know that just about the whole crowd was watching them as they stood in the corner holding each other lovingly and whispering what could only be seen as 'Sweet Nothings' from the other side of the room.

Twenty minutes later, the decided to join the crowd again, since the game had officially dissipated. Ali pulled Draco aside and began questioning him.

"What's going on with you two? You deny that anything is happening, but then you disappear to cuddle in a corner by yourselves, after I hear you mumbling about not believing that you'll ever have sex with Harry, in a tone that suggested that you wanted to!"

"I believe it's obvious that I fancy him, that's safe to say."

"Duh, but how does he feel about you?"

"I'm not sure, he's hard to read, because he'll say one thing, but his eyes will say completely different."

"You're the same way, you know."

"And that's why we're so perfect for each other."

"Seems serious."

"It is."

"Do you need a doctor?" Ali teased.

"Very funny." Draco glared at her.

"Want me to talk to him?"

"**_NO!_**" Draco stressed.

"Okay, okay." Ali started backing up. "I won't. Just, promise me you'll do something about this! It's killing me to see you tormented like this."

"I'll have to do something eventually, it's tearing me up inside, and I think it's hurting him too. I just need to get it all out on the table, and stop backing out."

"Sounds like a good plan."

He joined Harry and the other guys over at a table. Harry had just got back from asking the DJ to play something a little more rock yet still fun. Little did he know that song would be the one that could shatter his emotional stature right now.

He sat innocently talking with Draco, David, Steven (who was eyeing him funnily), and Evan when the song came on. He knew that the beginning was familiar, but it didn't click in his mind at first. The piano part ripped some emotions from him, but it still didn't click for him... not until the lyrics really started up, and the mood slowed down, becoming very emotional.

...Mama_, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

If his eyes hadn't been downcast at that moment, the others at the table would have realized shock, fear, and anger flare up in them.

_Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody - I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

He tried to ignore the song, and managed to block out some of it... but it just wouldn't work after a few lines.

...But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
Easy come easy go - will you let me go  
Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go  
Will not let you go - let me go (never)  
Never let you go - let me go  
Never let me go - ooo  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no -  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me  
for me  
for me

Tears burned at his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. He was lucky the others were absorbed in David's new story that he was telling.

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh baby - can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here_

Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters -

And as he whispered the second to last line of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody, "Nothing really matters... to me...", the tears silently let loose as the other three looked up at his whispers. And the last night played just as Harry jumped over his seat, and ran out of Harmonium, for a second time.

_Anyway the wind blows..._

!#!#! Sorry guys! Okay, it's going to really get into the plot now... so be prepared! Harry's secrets will start to unravel themselves! And with that, comes the story of Draco's mysterious life, including why he hates the Weasleys so much! And when the hell are they going to realize how much they freaking need each other? What's going on with Steven? He needs to back up off of Draco's man! Right! Hah, keep reading! Oh, sorry for the spelling mistakes, but I'm too lazy and busy to read of it, so if the spell check doesn't pick it up, well, you know. I hope you don't mind! It's all good, right? looks around I hope so! Meep! Courtney, you're evil! Review! I must go study and then go to bed! Review!#!#!#!


	12. This Kiss

"Harry?" When Draco didn't get a response, he turned the boy in front of him around, to see a face full of hate, anger, and deep depression. "Harry?" His voice changed that time, more full of shock than worry.

"Leave me alone." Harry mumbled bitterly and shrugged the hand off of his shoulder.

"I refuse to. Tell me what just happened in there. We didn't say something wrong, did we?"

"Of course not."  
"Then what's going on with you, Harry, and don't you dare say that nothing is wrong!"  
Harry, looking for a different excuse than the ever famous 'nothing', just turned around.

"Sweetie, I want to know-"

"Sweetie?" Harry turned back around, his face was softened a little, and his eyes full of confusion.

"I... it just seemed like the right thing to say, okay..." Draco turned around and collected himself before turning back and sighing. "Please talk to me."

"You won't understand."

"Says who?"

"Says me! And that's all that matters!" Harry yelled.

"That's a bit egotistical now, isn't it?"  
"I don't give a shit, okay!" Harry began walking home.

"You're going to leave? It's Ali's birthday!"  
"I can't go back in there." Harry had stopped walking.

"And why not?"

"I've made a fool out of myself again."

"So what. They don't care, just come back inside, please, or at least tell me what's wrong."

Harry thought about it for a few minutes and then walked over to Draco. "Under a few conditions."

"They would be?"

"We're not talking about this now, I'll go back in, but you're coming over my house afterwards, and we'll talk about it then. I can't hold it in anymore, Draco, I'm going to burst or die, and those are my only choices. And everything that I'm going to tell you... if you breathe a single word of it... don't make me finish that sentence."

"I promise." Draco smiled.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"You weren't being a bitch, you were just upset, I understand."

"You have no clue."

"Again, says who? You don't know a lot about my life Harry, it's darker than you'd think."

"Oh, what? Did you break a nail last week?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're a bastard, you know that." Draco frowned.

"Yet you stick by my side." Harry smirked.

"Oh course, because I'm the only one who can make you go from a rampage to a smile that quickly." Draco put his hand on Harry's cheek.

"Too true, but... sometimes I think that might be a bad thing." Harry covered Draco's hand with his own.

"Why's that?"  
"I'm holding a lot inside, it's wearing me down." He frowned.

"You can let it all out tonight, but for now... try to have some fun."  
"As long as you don't get jealous over whatever I do."

"Then don't go snogging anyone, and I won't have to."

"Unless it's you, right?"

Draco just smiled, and leaned onto Harry, who wrapped an arm around his waist.

"So, am I permitted to get jealous when you have to kiss Ali during the play?...many times!" Harry laughed.

"She's a chick. That's no competition."

"So what do you call this?" Harry said a few minutes later, leaning into Draco, smelling the boys hair, grabbing him in a full hug.

"Comfortable." Was all that Draco said. And they stood there for a few more minutes before heading back inside. No one asked Harry why he had flipped out again, they were just glad to have him back this time. They enjoyed themselves for a few more hours before heading back to Harry's house.

A few minutes into their walk, hand in hand, Harry began to speak.

"When I was born, something tragic happened. That's all you need to know for now. I moved into my Aunt and Uncle's house, hours away from my first home. I was raised under the stairs, in a broom closet."

"What!" Draco looked horrified.

"It wasn't as horrible as the rest. They forced me to do all of the house chores, I wasn't allowed to have friends, and when company was over, I was forced to stay in my room and... I quote 'Pretend to have never been born'... I guess it sucked, but that's because I really never knew that life could be better. It's only that... once I had a new life, I found out it wasn't really that much better."

"How could it not be? I mean, look at you, us, you have plenty of friends! You're so intelligent, and talented-"

"But burdened."

"How so?"

"I found out that my few months with my parents as a baby had been more eventful than I had thought."

"What?-"

"I'll explain that later, not here."

"Okay... so what else can you tell me?"

"Once my parents came back, they immediately took me to America, never explaining anything. Not why they were gone, why I had always thought they were dead, or why they had suddenly returned. Once I found out the truth, I wished that I was back under the stairs, rotting away in depression. I think I was better off that way."

"That's a horrible thing to say, Harry Potter!"  
"But it's the truth. I was enrolled in school, and for once, people wanted to be my friend. Me, Harry Potter, the 'Freak Boy' had friends. Friends that I could actually bring home and hang out with. I was allowed to go places, my parents loved me... but all of this was just a cover up... hiding the pain within."

"Sounds very emo." Draco said, half teasingly.

"It was. It is. It always will be..."

"It couldn't have been all that bad-"

"It was, trust me. Once I can explain it all-"

"If it's anyway near half as depressing as my background, maybe I'll trust you, but until I hear the story..."

"I understand. Look, I want to warn you now... you might not ever want to talk to me again after I tell you."

"Harry-"

"No! Listen to me, what I'm going to tell you will chill your bones."

"As long as my heart is warm." Draco smiled and squeezed onto Harry's hand.

"My heart is cold." Harry frowned. Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Harry cut him off. "Not by you, of course. You're keeping my heart from falling apart due to frost bite." He laughed slightly.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"There are a few people that do that. You, Sirius, Remus, Kate. Those three are the only ones who know that don't treat me...well, Wonderful."

"Wonderful?"

"It's just like the song." Harry sighed. "People think I'm more than I am, they expect so much from me."

"People think I'm someone I'm not, they expect so little of me."

"You're amazing." Harry breathed.

"As are you."

"Not as amazing as they think."

"I can argue that point." Draco smirked. "Well, maybe someday when I have a little more to go off of." He made Harry blush.

"And if that day never comes?"

"It will, trust me."

"I like trusting you." Harry smiled. "I can relay on you, and I've never had that feeling in my life before. I suppose that's why I act strangely sometimes."

"Strange is good. Contrast is exceptional." Draco giggled.

"So you have learned something from me? I had hoped so."

"I've learned a lot from you, Harry." Draco stated. "But what have you learned from me?"

"That I'm gay." Harry chuckled.

"Are you sure you didn't learn that from Steven?" Draco pouted.

"No, no, that was definitely from you."

"I'm glad to hear that." Draco kissed Harry's hand softly and they continued their walk.

"Tell me something." Harry began a few minutes later. "Why do you care about me so much?"

"Something about you excites me." Draco winked.

"No, seriously!" Harry whined, blushing.

"Because, Harry." Draco stopped and pulled Harry's hand, yanking the raven haired boy to stop with him. He pulled him close and stroked his hair. "Because you're my friend, because you're amazing, sweet, cool, funny, and totally hot." He laughed, never taking his eyes away from Harry's. _It's now or never... _"And because I fancy you, Harry, so very much." And before Harry could say a word, or distinguish the fluttering feeling in his heart, Draco pressed his lips softly against Harry's.

This kiss continued for a minute, neither of them moving, or breaking apart, even to deepen the kiss. Their lips just stayed combined, innocently, but it was oh so satisfying.

When finally they broke apart, smiling, Harry's took a deep breath.

"I forgot that such a small kiss could feel so good." Harry grinned, holding Draco's hands in his own, and looking into the other teen's eyes.

"That's because you haven't been kissed by me before." Draco boosted.

"Jackass."

"Don't ruin the moment." Draco laughed and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Draco sighed, taking in Harry's sweet scent, and nuzzling into the cove of his neck. "I love how you smell."

"What? Like a sweaty teenager just back from dancing and crying?" Harry laughed.

"Yes." Draco joined in on the laughter. "But, you forgot snogging a babe."

"I wouldn't call Steven a babe, he's not that great." Harry said.

"Yes he is."

"I'm offended." Harry said, mock hurt in his voice.

"But you're all that better."

"Really?"  
"No, I'm just trying to make you feel better." Draco teased, kissing Harry on the cheek. "We should continue home before your mom worries about you too much. I already called my parents and told them I'd be home later, not that they would have cared."

"How could anyone not care about you?"

"I know, it does seem impossible..." Draco grinned and looked up at Harry.

"It is."

"No comment about my ego?" Draco fake-pouted.

"Not this time, let's get going."

"Or we could stay, and let your mother worry."

"That sounds good too." Harry smiled and sighed against the weight of Draco on his shoulder. 

"I never want to let go."

"I'm afraid you'll have to sooner or later."

"Yes, but I still don't want to." Draco's grip around Harry became more firm, more possessive.

"Neither do I." Harry whispered.

Draco looked up, his eyes big. "So you're enjoying this?"

"Of course I am." His voice was full of shock. "I know I didn't tell you... but I thought you could tell." Harry smiled. "I fancy you too Draco, more than you know."

"Well then why don't you explain?" Draco beamed mischievously.

"In due time." Harry rubbed Draco's back. "I just want you to be prefectly clear on what you're getting into first."

"I know what-"

"You can't decided that until I tell you everything." Harry sighed worriedly. "I'm for once, I'm scared, I'm fucking scared, Draco."

"Scared of me?"

"Scared that you'll leave me."

"I wouldn't."  
"You would."  
"I couldn't."

"You could."

"Harry-" Draco whined.  
"Draco," Harry sighed again. "Once you hear everything, then you can decided." He repeated. "And then I'll tell you just how I feel."

"And once I decide that I won't leave you," Draco smirked. "I'll think about explaining myself to you."

"Sounds like a deal." Harry smiled. "But it's getting late, and we really need to be getting back." and took Draco's hand again as they headed off towards his house.

They turned up just in time to see Mrs. Weasley stomping angrily from Harry's home, shaking her head, and they could have sworn their were tears flowing from her eyes. And just second later, Lily came running out the door after her.

"They've changed, really! They have! Why can't you give them a chance? They're not the same people they were before, they're not the same people I knew before!" Lily screamed, chasing her down the street.

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Lucius stormed out of the house, dragging his wife behind him. "I expected to be treated better than this in your home."

"Lucius, please! It wasn't us, you know we don't feel that way!" James' screamed out the door.

"I don't care! I'm not setting foot in your home until you've banned that... that...woman!"

"Father?" Draco questioned, but his father didn't hear him.

"Dad?" Harry looked up at his own father.

"Don't. Ask." James' mumbled, rubbing his temples. He walked back into the house, slamming the door.

"What was that about?"

"I'm guessing it had something to do with that God forsaken Weasley woman." Draco mumbled.

"What do they have against each other?" Harry asked. "And what do you have against them? What do they have against you?"

"It's a long story."  
"I'd love to hear it."

"After you tell me the rest of your story."

"Fine, let's go inside and I'll finish telling you." Harry gulped.

"And Harry," Draco started. "I'm afraid to go home tonight... not when my Father's in a mood like that." Draco said, pleadingly.

"You can stay here, my parents won't make you leave."

"Thank you." Draco smiled, and kissed Harry on the forehead, after checking to see that none of their parents were around. That kiss to the scar relaxed Harry, making him ready for all of the forbidden things he was about to tell Draco.

!#!#! I'm sorry that the beginning was so predictable, lol. And I'm sorry that it's kind of a cliff hanger, but I didn't want to reveal too much too soon. I didn't even mean for them to kiss until the next chapter, but it kind of just happened! But yay! Okay, sorry I couldn't get this out yesterday, but I stayed after school and went out to eat, and then I went to see my friends perform West Side Story, yay! And I didn't get home until almost 10:30. I went to the Philadelphia Museum of Art today, it was pretty cool. I got to see the Salvador Dali exhibit. Yay! I love Dali! Okay, not I'm off to eat dinner! Review!#!#!


	13. Time to Tell

!#!#! Hehe, thanks for all of the reviews! I'm sorry if it's too fluffy...but I just can't help it! Oh, that was another apology...oops! Don't worry though, I doubt I could ever give up on this story, I've already got the whole thing planned out. Oh! I figured out yesterday exactly just how I'm going to end it. The thing is... I feel like it's a little too open...and you know what that me... hehehe... sequel! But I don't think I'm going to do that until I've at least established my next story (which I already have two ideas for...I just have to pick which one I want to do first!) But I think I might just be able to handle doing them at the same time! As for chilling your bones... I don't think it'll chill _your _bones, he just thinks it'll chill Draco's... but Draco's a tough kid, I'm sure he can handle it! Hah! Alex, I live in New Jersey, right in good old Piney Hollow, where I made Harry be from in this story. Erm... it's not even on the map, because we're only like three blocks big! Hehe, and I live on a little farm and all. But I live about fifteen minutes from Vineland, which is the widest city in all of New Jersey, so I'm sure you've heard of it. I'm like thirty-forty five minutes from Philly, depending on traffic. I'm really scared about writing this chapter, I hope it comes out right! I skipped my Drill Team Competition today... I'm going to get beat by Sergeant Merritt, but oh well, I feel so uber tired! I feel like it's getting closer to the end, but remember... Kate has still to come yet! Woo! Anyway... here it goes... looks around nervously I hope it's okay... !#!#!

Draco was laying on Harry's bed, watching the other teen pace about nervously.

"Harry?"

"I'm thinking!"

"Okay..."

"Sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you." Harry sat down beside Draco and sighed, placing his hand on Draco's forearm.

"Just tell me, Harry, I promise that I'll never tell anyone, and I won't judge you until you're done, and no matter what, things will stay the same between us."

"I hope so."

Draco gave him a look that was a cross between sympathy and worry. "It will." He gave Harry a lingering hug before kissing his scar, calming him down a little.

"Okay... but Draco-" Harry stopped, trying to think of a way to word it. "What I'm about to tell you... I've been sworn to secrecy... and if you told anyone... it would not only put me in danger, but my parents also, do you understand?"

Draco nodded, almost scared to.

"I suppose saying it quickly will help..."

Draco nodded again, giving Harry an encouraging smile.

Harry took a deep breath and blurted the first step out.

"My parents are part of a secret organization. Both in America, and here. It started here, but when the person they were hunting moved about the world, so did they. And, when the danger seemed to become too immense, they pulled out, and brought me to America, where is was safe."

"So this person was after them?"

"Yes, but more importantly..." Harry gulped. "After me."

"You were just a child!"  
"I was ten, but he was after me before that too." Harry saw nothing but horror and worry in Draco's eyes, so he tore his vision away from the blonde and continued. "When I was just a baby, he tried to kill me. But somehow... and no one knows just how... I managed to scare him away. I came out of that battle with nothing but this scar." Harry pulled back his bangs, and allowed Draco another good look at it. "No one knows why he did this to me, so say he was trying to brand me... who knows. All I know is that the bastard wanted me dead, and still does."

"So you're still in danger?"

"Of course, it'll never be over, not until he's dead. Even prison won't be enough to contain him."

"So then why aren't you in hiding or something?"

"No one can protect me." Harry laughed.

"The government has weapons-"

"They depend on me to kill him."

"You?"

"There are rumors... that I don't believe, but it's something to take into consideration... that he can't be killed by bullets."

"Like... immortal? Harry, that's impossible." Draco laughed lightly.

"I know that, but try telling it to other people. His men can, of course, though, they can be killed by guns, and have been plenty of times."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Draco gulped, afraid to ask the question.

"Yes..."

Harry and Draco stared at each other for some time. This was what Harry was afraid of telling Draco, that he was a cold-blooded murderer. Okay, maybe not so cold blooded... the guy _was_ trying to kill him after all. It was self defense, but still... it's something he has to live with for the rest of his life. Draco stood up and walked towards Harry, hugging him tightly.

"Tell me about it." Draco whispered, planting a reassuring kiss on Harry's cheek. "I'm still here, and I'm not leaving."

And so, they stood, wrapped in each others' arms, as Harry continued with the story.

"It's just like in the song... I killed a man... I put a gun against his head, Draco, and I pulled the fucking trigger. He's dead now, and there's no turning back."

"You had to have a reason-"

"He was working for the enemy, he cornered me... I was alone and once I managed to get his gun away from him, I did as I was taught."

"To kill?"

"No... to raggle information out of him. He told me all of his plans, to steal the prized Sorcerer's Stone. Then, when he was done telling me, he tried to attack me, he pulled out a knife... and I did what I was taught to do in that case... and I killed him."

"The Sorcerer's Stone?" Draco gasped, a glint of knowingness in his eyes.

"You've heard of it?" Harry asked. "Not many have."

"I've heard my parents talk about it. It's supposed to be the biggest, most fine cut diamond in all of the world."

"And it is, it's beautiful."

"You've seen it?"

"Of course, I had to take it away from his dead body and return it to safety." Harry said, his voice emotionless. "It's in a more secure place now. I never saw the point in having jewels that no one can see, but as long as they keep it out of his hands, I'm all for it. If he were to cash it in for money... there's no telling what he could do with that much money..."

"Have you battled him again?"

"A few times." Harry sighed. "I've had a ton of injuries, but none of them ever hurt as much as it hurts on the inside."

Draco put his hand over Harry's heart, and kissed him on the cheek again. "I know..."

"How can you know?" Harry said, almost angrily, but trying to keep his cool.

"I told you, my past isn't that great... but go on, tell me how you battled him."

"Swords." Was all that Harry said.

"Swords? So that's why-"

"That's why I drew that picture of you with a sword. It's what I know best. Come with me..." Harry took Draco's hand and lead him back to the bed, where he sat the blonde, and reached underneath, unclamping a few hooks. Then, he pulled out two magnificent silver swords.

"Those are yours?" Draco gasped.

"Yes, but I have hundreds more, they're all up in the attic. I keep these here incase I'm attacked during the night." Harry then opened a pocket on his pants. "And this is for the others times during the day... school, hanging out... anything." He pulled out a switch blade. "I had to get special permission to have it in school, but I can't bring it out unless there's an emergency, of course."

"So you live in constant fear?"

"No. I've overcome fear... for the most part. I've overcome fear of being killed, but not of loosing the people that I love." Harry swung the swords around a bit, showing off a few skills before putting them away. "I'm sorry if that sounds strange."

"It doesn't. Loosing your friends and family is probably more painful than loosing your own life."

"It is... trust me."

"You've lost people?" Draco looked downcast.

"For the first eleven years of my life, I thought my parents were dead."

"What?"

"When they were chasing him across the world, my horrible relatives told me they had been killed in a car crash. I though I'd never get to know them."

"At least you have them now."

"Yes... but I also thought Sirius was dead last year, we all did, but he was merely being held captive. I didn't even know about Sirius until my parents came back, and then I had him ripped away from me again. But I have him now, and that's why every time I hug him... I just don't want to let go." Harry sat down next to Draco. "But there was someone that I truly lost, someone that I can never get back."

"Who?"

"I was with my new friend Cedric when I was attacked once." His face dropped, his eyes darkened.

"Oh..." Was all that Draco said, not wanting to push Harry into explaining what happened.

Minutes later, Harry spoke again. "They shot him, right in the heart. He died instantly, and I had to be the one to tell his parents. It was horrible... the look on his face... I hadn't known him for long, but he was good to me."

"Was he your-"

"No. He was amazingly attractive, but he was as straight as a pin. And back then... I thought I was too." Harry laughed, brushing threatening tears away from his eyes.

"More attractive than me?" Draco looked up, trying to ease the conversation.

"Of course not." Harry laughed, kissing Draco on the forehead. "Not even close." He looked Draco up and down, blushing a little and laughing again.

"You're very good at staying light hearted and upbeat." Draco noted.

"You have to be when your whole life revolves around killing or being killed. Otherwise, I'd have no fun whatsoever." He looked down and thought for a moment before looking back up. "I understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymore."

"Harry, if I was going to run, I would have done it when you don't me that you had killed someone, not now." Draco smiled and rubbed his thumb along Harry's jaw line.

"No... I mean..." Harry lowered Draco's hand, taking it into his own. "If you don't want to be in constant danger."

"I already am."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is always in constant danger, but I more than most... my parents don't have the most pretty past... and I've been hanging out with you for some time now, escalating that danger. I promised you that I wouldn't leave, and I won't."

"Don't stay just to keep a promise."

"I'm not, I'm staying because I want to, because I like you, and you deserve someone that cares about you."

"Thank you..." Harry whispered and kissed Draco's hand.

"This organization... that your parents are in, what do they do exactly?" Draco asked after a few minutes.

"Protect us. They protect everyone. They risk their lives everyday researching, hunting, killing."

"From all evils, or just this one guy?"

"Mainly him, but others as well. The organization comes all evils, but my parents are at the top of the chain, and their main goal is to kill the man who threatens their son."

"They're good parents, then." Draco smiled.

"The best... I just hope that I have enough time with them."

"You have all the time in the world, Harry." Draco said. "You're not going anywhere."

"I sure hope not." He kissed Draco's cheek. "I don't think I could bare leaving you behind now." He smiled. "I hope that you'd miss me."

"Of course I would!" Draco jumped up, pulling Harry with him. "How could I not? You're even more amazing now then I ever thought you could be."

"Thanks..." Harry smiled. "They do call me Wonderful, you know."

"So I've been told." Draco laughed.

"It's said that I'm the only one who can save them."

"And what if it's true?"

"Then I'll save them. It's what I've been put on this Earth for, and I'll fulfill that."

"Do you have to?"

"I want to." And with that, Harry stood up and went over to his closet, pulling out a sleeping bag. "I'm tired, you can sleep in my bed tonight." He unrolled the bag and then went to his wardrobe. "You can wear a pair of my pajamas, and we have some spare toothbrushes, so you can have one in the morning." He handed the pajamas to Draco, and then pulled some out from himself. "I'll be back in a minutes, you can dress in here."

After a few minutes, Harry came back from the bathroom, dressing in his cozy pajamas. He walked over to Draco and took one of the pillows from the bed, throwing it down to his sleeping bag. "Goodnight." He smiled, kissing Draco pull on the lips.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked as he took off his glasses and put them on his night stand.

"You're going to leave it there?"

"What do you mean?" Harry snuggled into his sleeping bag.

"Well you haven't explained everything yet."

"I've explained most of it... is there anything in particular you want to know for right now?"

"Yes." Draco covered himself up. "Who is 'He'?"

"Voldemort." Harry whispered and turned over. "Goodnight."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"  
"I think I might just know what our parents were arguing about... I'll tell you about it in the morning. Goodnight."

And with that, the two stayed quiet, neither of them sleeping. Harry was too worried that Draco would come to his senses and hate him, while Draco was too worried about telling Harry his own past.

Things would never be the same between them.

!#!#! looks around... how was it? I'm sorry for doing this to you guys, for turning the story down a dark path... but you knew it was coming sooner or later! In the next chapter you'll find out more about Draco, and possibly a little more about Harry, but that might not be until the chapter after. And... as a little sneak preview... let me tell you that Sirius and Remus have something up their sleeves! Okay... review... nervous I hope you liked it... Review! I'm going to try to get the next chapter out later tonight, but it might not happen until tomorrow. !#!#!


	14. Deepening

Draco awoke early the next morning, and made his way to the bathroom, finding the spare toothbrushes, and freshening up a bit. After that, he walked down stairs, hoping someone would be up, so he could ask if it was alright to get a drink, he was overly parched.

He stepped off of the last stair, and saw James sitting in the living room, reading the Sunday morning newspaper.

"Mr. Potter?"

James looked up and smiled weakly at Draco, the man looked as if he hadn't slept all night, and Draco assumed that he probably would have looked the same way if he hadn't washed his face and took some aspirin.

"Please, call me James. What is it, Draco?"

"Er... James... I was just wondering if I might be able to get a drink."

"Sure, would you like me to get it for you? We have juice and milk, or if you drink coffee, it's just finished brewing."

"Thanks, I can get it myself." He smiled at Harry's father, before getting a mug full of coffee, and returning to the living room. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, about what?" James put down the newspaper.

"About what happened last night."

"Oh." James' face hardened. "I'm sorry... you two shouldn't have seen us arguing."

"It's fine, but might I ask what it was about?"

"It's complicated, Draco, and something you shouldn't know about."

"Harry told me about your profession." Draco blurted out.

"What!" James jumped up, shock and anger in his voice.

"He trusts me." Draco said softly.

"This is serious, Draco, did he tell you how serious it could be if you told anyone?"

"Kind of, look... I won't, okay. I just want to know, do you know about my parents?"

James sighed and sat back down, his hands shaking. "Yes."

"Did you ever hunt them?"

"Yes."  
"But you know now?"

"Yes."  
"And do you believe them?"

"Yes."

"Does Miss. Lily?"

"Yes."

"Then why won't anyone else?"

"We can read people, Draco, more so than others can, the Weasleys are blinded by what they know, and refuse to believe that people can change."

"And you believe they can?"

"I believe they did. And I believe all people can change."

"Even Voldemort himself?"

James sighed. "That animal doesn't want to change, and he never will. He'll be dead before he has the chance."

"Do you think that's right?"

"It feels right."

"He's taken a lot from this world."

"Yes, he has indeed."

"I always knew there was something familiar about Harry."

"I was surprised that you didn't figure it out sooner. Your parents didn't tell you as much as I thought they would have."

"No, they didn't. They never told me the name of The Boy Who Lived."

"Please don't call him that." James winced. "He hates it."

"I can see why."

"I'm sure your parents were trying to protect you."

"Especially now." Draco frowned and sat down.

"We haven't told Harry everything, there are some things that he just doesn't need to know."

"He has enough on his plate already."

"Exactly." James smiled. "He has a good friend in you."

"I'm glad you think that."

"Is he up?"

"No. Should I wake him?"

"He can sleep a little bit longer, but then he must get up and ready. Will you be joining us for church?"

"I'd like that." Draco smiled but soon it dropped. "Do you go to church because you're faithful, or because you feel sinful?"

"Both."

"If killing's a sin, then why do you do it?"

"Why does anyone do it?" James rebutted.

"Why did my parents?..." Draco trailed off.

"We all do what we have to. Your parents are good people now, they just had to find themselves. They were wrapped up in it as teenagers, and Draco... I'm so glad that they got out of it before you became of age."

"Or I'd be pulled into it." Draco finished for him.

"Yes, and this neighborhood wouldn't be safe for Harry, and he wouldn't be happy, and he wouldn't have you."

"Do you truly believe your son is happy?"

"Happier than he's ever been, and most likely... much to my disliking... he'll probably never be much happier."

"How can you say that?" Draco spat out angrily.

"I like to face the truth. I don't like it, but that's how it is." James' eyes clouded over as if having a memory. "You're a lot like your father, Draco, use it the right way." And with that, James stood up and walked gracefully out of the room to wake his wife up.

Draco sighed and made his way upstairs where he found a still sleeping Harry, gracefully dreaming away. Reluctantly, he edged near the boy a few minutes later, and straddled over his stomach, bending down, and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Harry, wake up." He whispered.

Harry slowly blinked awake, and smiled as he saw the blurry figure of Draco hovering above him. "Am I in heaven?" He teased. Draco reached over and grabbed Harry's glasses, placing them on his face. "I could get used to waking up like this." Harry laughed.

"Time to get dressed." Draco said and kissed Harry's forehead before getting off of him. Once Harry was done showering, dressing, and all of that jazz, Draco walked over to him and kissed him. "I love the way you look when you're all wet." He whispered, making Harry whimper. "I talked to your father this morning."

"About what?" Harry's voice was full of panic.

"I told him that you told me, and I asked him a few questions."

"Is he mad at me... gosh!" Harry pushed Draco away and brushed his hair.

"He's not mad." Draco said solemnly. "But I think I might just be now." He crossed his arms and turned away, angry that Harry had pushed him away.

"You don't understand how delicate this situation is."

"He's not mad, okay?"

"What if he had been?"

"He's not!"

"He could have been!"

"Why are we yelling!" Draco yelled out loudly. Harry smirked and pulled him into a kiss.

"You look so hot when you're mad." He whispered. "Sorry, I hate apologizing, and I'm doing it a lot lately... It's just... I lost a lot of years with my parents, and I hate when we argue, and I didn't want that to happen again... and when I said not to tell anyone... I meant _anyone._"

"Sorry, but I needed some questions answered."

"Why couldn't you have just asked me?"

"Because you wouldn't have known... they were about my parents."

"Your parents?" Harry's voice softened. "What do they have to do with anything?"

"A lot... I'll tell you later. Do you have some clothes I can wear to church?"

Harry gave Draco one of his sweaters and a pair of pants before the blonde walked off to the shower, it was a good thing they were just about the same size, although Draco was a little skinnier, because Harry was stronger.

Later that day, Harry and Draco could be found laying on Harry's bed, thinking. Draco had just told Harry what he had talked about with the other boy's father.

"So... they... they were... Death Eaters?" Harry breathed out.

"Yeah..."

"No wonder why you don't hate me for killing someone... but... I was your enemy..."

"No! No, you were my parents enemy, but not anymore."

"A-Are you sure?" Harry looked over at the blonde beauty next to him.

"Is that a hint of fear in your voice, Harry?" Draco teased.

"Yes... but not fear of an attack... fear of loosing you, because of your parents."  
"You're not going to loose me, I promise."

"I need your friendship." Harry said sadly.

"And what about more than that?"

"That would be a blessing." Harry half smiled.

"Then God's light must be reigning down on you." Draco smirked snuggled against Harry.

"R-Really?"

"I'd say so." Draco smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "But what do you say?"

"I'd say so too."

And so, with a simple but amazing kiss to the lips, their relationship thickened.

A few days passed by, and Harry attempted balancing school while sending quality time with his parents, and hanging out with Draco. That left very little time for practicing his instruments, and hanging out with Sirius and Remus. And within the midst of all of this, it seemed that most of his worries had vanished, along with his memory if his other friends, namely Kate and Ron.

Thursday afternoon, Harry was walking down the street to Draco's house, to retrieve the blonde for a nice dinner at his house, when he was stopped by none other than an angry Ron Weasley.

"Oh, hey Ron." Harry smiled.

"You haven't came to see me in lunch for a few days."

"I guess I forgot, sorry, I've been wrapped up in some pretty deep conversations."

"With Draco?"

"Yeah, and some other people."

"When are you going to realize that he's no good?"

"He is, when are you going to realize _that_?"

"When hell freezes over."

"Ron, I don't want to argue with you."

"Then stop being a jackass."

Harry sighed and took out his cell phone.

"Draco..." He started once Draco picked up his phone. "Look, I'm really sorry, but I have to take care of something, and I have to cancel." He listened to Draco's sad voice as he complied. "I'm really sorry, and I'll make it up to you, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, I promise... Thank you for understanding. Bye, handsome." Harry laughed as he hung up the phone.

"Handsome?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, I did that for you, so be nice."

"For me?"

"We're going to spend the rest of the day together."

"And what if I was busy?"

"Too bad."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not." Ron smiled. "So what are we going to do?"

"Whatever you want, as long as Draco wouldn't get jealous." Harry winked.

"Yeah right, Harry, as if I want you."

"Everyone wants me." Harry laughed.

"Keep dreaming."

"Okay, the dream world is a wonderful one... unless it's a nightmare."

"I suppose your nightmares aren't too pleasant, huh?"  
"Monstrous." Harry sighed. "How long have you known about me?"

"Since before I can remember. We all grew up with stories about you."

"Then why do you treat me so... normal?"  
"Because you are normal, and in case you forgot already, my parents are in on this too, I'm used to it all."

"I suppose. I guess I shouldn't feel so alone."

"You're not, Harry, there are a lot of us nestled here."

"But that's not safe."

"It has been so far."  
"Do you think it will last?"  
"There's no telling, let's go play some chess." Ron smiled and led his friend into his house.

Harry was learning that life could be better than he expected, if even just a bit. There was no need to mope around, not when he had so many people that loved him. He had Draco, and although their relationship was simple... a few hugs here and there, cuddling, and a soft kiss goodbye... it was the most amazing thing Harry had ever had in his life. And neither of them really knew why they were being so innocent about it, but it just seemed right. Now that he and Ron where back on track, he supposed giving Kate a call later on would be a good idea, loosing her friendship would be the worst mistake of his life, and he couldn't let that happen. He had promised her that they'd keep in touch often, and he couldn't let her down... he wouldn't

!#!#! Blah... okay, so you don't know that much about Draco's past yet, but once Lucius comes back into the story, you'll find out the details. This was kind of just an interlude chapter after the beginning of it. Just to make it clear, Harry and Draco are going out now... I just didn't want them to be stupid and have a big "Will you be my boyfriend?" scene going on, hah. So when I said that their relationship had thickened, that's what I meant. Well... hope you liked it! I'm off to shower before my friend comes over so that we can make an evil web page sporting pictures of all of our unknowing friends hehehe! Review!#!#!


	15. The Dark Mark

!#!#! Oops! Sorry for posting the last chapter twice! The reason why was because I uploaded the wrong chapter the second time, sorry about that, but I fixed it...which I guess you know! And while listening to my wonderful Wicked soundtrack, here comes the next chapter!#!#!

Later that night, after having a really great time with Ron and sometimes Ginny, Harry laid in his bed, calling Kate for the third time, but he'd gotten the answering machine the first two times, and when he called her cell phone, she didn't pick up. He was a little worried, but figured she was just busy. So he called Draco.

"Hi Sweetie!" Draco answered.

"Hey, you're not made at me, are you?" Harry asked wirily.

"No! Why would I be?"

"For kind of ditching you today."

"You had to have had a good reason."

"I was hanging out with Ron." Harry whispered.

"What?" Draco sounded hurt.

"It's just... well I ran into him on the way to your house, and he started yelling at me... I realized that I've been ditching him a lot lately, and I shouldn't loose all of my friends just because I'm infatuated with you."

"Infatuated? So I guess that means you're not cheating on me with Ron?" Draco laughed.

"Gosh no!"

"Good, then you are forgiven. But you said you'd make it up to me."

"And I will. I'd better let you go though, tomorrow's your first show of the season, and you need a lot of rest."

"Yes, beauty sleep is essential."

"You're always beautiful."

"Because I always get a lot of sleep." Draco laughed.

"I get more than you, and I don't look like that!" Harry whined.

"No, you're hotter."

"Doubtful."

"Well you're blind, put your glasses on when you look in the mirror." Draco teased.

"Loser! Goodnight."

"'Night Sweet!"

The next day after school, Harry walked to Draco's house, knowing very well that Draco wasn't going to be there. No, the blonde was at play practice, for the show later that night. Harry took this as a chance to interrogate Lucius, which, when he though about it, was a very scary idea. Nevertheless, he felt that he had to.

"Hello Master Potter, Master Draco isn't in at the moment." The butler's happy voice said through the box after Harry buzzed in.

"Yes, I know, I was actually wondering if Lucius was in."

"Oh... yes, Master Malfoy is upstairs in his study. I'll announced your arrival." His voiced sounded shocked, but he unlocked the gate anyway.

"Hello Harry." Lucius smiled at him as Harry walked into the man's study.

"Hello."

"You needed to talk to me?"  
"I need to ask you a few things."

"Go on."  
"It might upset you...but this is important to me..."

"Someone's told you, I can tell. Who was it? Your parents, my son, the Weasleys? Please tell me it wasn't the Weasleys, they'd have given you a distorted version."

"No," Harry laughed. "It was Draco." He smiled. "How'd you know?"  
"You're not like us, Harry, you don't know how to mask your emotions. That's a weakness. You should have Draco teach you... I suppose that's why he's a good actor, we taught him was he was very young."

"Is that healthy?"

"It was necessary, and still is."

"Do you still have the Dark Mark?" Harry blurted out suddenly.

"I thought you'd ask." Lucius smiled, a divine and true smile. He stood up and rolled his left sleeve back. "I still have it."

Harry looked away from it, he hated it... more than he hated his own scar. It was ugly, evil, and a reminder of all of his battles. "Why haven't you gotten rid of it? No wonder why no one believes you."

"It reminds me of my mistakes, and teaches me and Draco."

"And his mother?"

"She had hers removed."

"Isn't that painful?"

"Sometimes."

"The Dark Mark scared me away from ever getting a tattoo."

"I'm sure that's a good thing, your parents might be happy about that."

"Oh, they are." Harry smiled. "Why'd you ever join?"

"Both of my parents were part of it, I was seventeen, Harry! I was young and stupid, ignorant of everything around me, and all I wanted to do was impress my parents."

"By killing people?"

"That's what they saw fit for me."

"And did you?"

"At the time, yes."

"Weren't you scared?"

"Of course, but that didn't matter. My parents never cared for me, and getting attention from them was all that mattered."  
"Don't you see that you're doing that to your own son?" Harry yelled.

"It's the Malfoy way of life."

Harry looked away, his face reddened, he was angry that Lucius didn't see anything wrong in raising his son like that.

"You really care about him, I can see it."

"Of course I do!"

"He's always had a lot of friends, but not like you."  
"He gets me."

"You're from the opposite sides of the railroad tracks, but in the same boat."  
"I know..."

"Are you dating him?" Lucius asked suddenly.

"W-What?" Harry was afraid to answer.

"You can tell me if you are, I know that he's going through this stage-"

"It's not a stage! Your son is a homosexual, one hundred percent gay, as in he's attracted to guys. He's not going to marry a female, he's not going to have children, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're brave." Lucius said calmly. "To speak to me like this. To tell me the truth."

"Bravery is something I need to survive."

"Draco's never been able to tell me this... although deep down I knew it had to be true. You have passion, and you really care about me understand it. That tells me one thing... you yourself are gay."

"I-... I er..."

Lucius chuckled. "Your parents don't know."

"How'd you know?"  
"They think you like some girl named Kate... the one back in America."

"Oh gosh! You've got to be kidding me... they're so... naive!"  
"When are you going to tell them?"

"Never."

"And why not?"

"I don't want to disappoint them."

"They love you."

"Parents have to love you."

"No, they don't." Lucius smirked. "But yours do, tell them."

"Do you love Draco?"

"With all of my heart."

"Tell him that, he doesn't think you two care about him."

Lucius frowned. "I love my son... but I am a Malfoy... I wasn't taught to love. I don't know how to love."

"Don't you love your wife?"

"Yes... but I wasn't supposed to. Our marriage was arranged."

"But you fell in love?"  
"Eventually, yes. Draco wasn't conceived out of love. He was conceived on our wedding night, before we fell in love. How, he was raised by love. He knows what love is, he knows how to love... we just don't know how to show it back."

"He's very loving."

"Does he love you?"

"What?"

"Well, you are dating, aren't you?"

"...Yes..."

"Does he love you?"

"We're still getting to know each other, love is... such a strong word."

"Do you love him?"

"Did you listen to a word I just said?"

"True love comes when you least expect it... and you least expect it now. You're afraid of love... why?"

"Are you some kind of psychic or something?"

"No, you're just so easy to read." Lucius chuckled. "Draco can read you, you know. He might not be confident that he's right about what he sees, but he sees it."

"I'm scared... falling in love is only going to hurt the other person when I'm killed."

"Draco's at risk too."

"Not as much as me, and if I were to fall in love with him, and he was killed, that would be even worse... I've lost enough in my life."

"Yes..." Lucius looked down and stood up, walking over to Harry and he placed a strong hand on the boy's shoulder. "I was there... that night... when Cedric died..."

"You... you where there?" Harry's nostrils flared, and he pushed the man's hand off of his shoulder. "You helped him?"

"No! I was working as a spy then, but I couldn't stop the murder, it happened to suddenly!"

"A spy?"

"Once I decided to quit, I turned myself in, and your parents are the ones who made me a spy."

"Draco didn't tell me that."

"I don't think he knows, I don't like to talk about it much."

"And Voldemort found out?"

"Yes, and he shot me, but I survived."

"Tell me then, how can he be killed?"

"I've seen him survive hundreds of bullets. No one's injured him well enough with a blade. Harry, you're our best hope, and weather you like it or not, you know it."

"I accept it, but I don't like it."

"No one would."

"Do you give me and Draco your blessing?"

"If my son is happy... so am I."  
"He's happy, I promise you that."

"He had better be." Lucius said darkly, but smiled. "I suppose you'll be going to the musical tonight?"

"All three nights." Harry smiled.

"You're supportive... I like that. You'll treat my Draco good."

And that's how the conversation ended, they bid their goodbyes, and Harry made his way home.

Upon reaching his house, Harry noticed Sirius' car, and smiled.

Only, when he walked into the house, he found himself crying.

(A/N: And wouldn't this be the perfect cliff hanger...

Wouldn't you just hate me for life?  
I think I'll spare you...

And continue on!)

"Hello Harry!" A familiar happy voice greeted.

And with that, Kate ran over and crushed Harry in a hug. Harry, too shocked to respond, just stood there, tears trailing from his eyes, taking in her hug.

"K-Kate!" Harry screamed minutes later, finally being able to respond. He wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing here!"

"A little present." Sirius said, smiling over at them.

"Y-You did this?" Harry smiled.

"I decided that you could use a little... help." Sirius winked, and James looked at him funny, but dismissed it.

"How long are you here for?" Harry asked, finally letting go of his friend.

"I'm taking a plane back Monday night."

"Good, you'll have plenty of time to meet all of my friends!" Harry squealed. "And I have so much to catch you up on! The play! The play, good! You can go to the play!" Harry picked his shorter friend up, spinning her around, and when he placed her down, he dizzily made his way over to Sirius, knocking him over in a hug, and kissed him over and over on the cheek, thanking him. "You're amazing!" He squealed, and hugged his Godfather once more.

"Where were you?" Sirius questioned once he was finally able to get off the floor.

"I was at Draco's."

"Isn't he at practice?"

"I was talking to Lucius."

"About what?" James butted in.

"I..." Harry turned to his father sadly. "I wanted to see his Dark Mark."

"Harry?" Kate questioned.

"Huh?"

"Who's Lucius, and why were you talking to a Death Eater?"

"He's... Draco's father."

"Draco's father is a Death Eater? Are you out of your mind?"

"No! No! He _used _to be."

"And you trust him?"

"I do." James said, standing up for his son.

"Harry..."

"Kate, it's okay, really." Sirius said. "He's a good man."

"He'd better be, because Harry, I swear, if anyone hurts you, I'll-"

"Kate, it's okay." Harry smiled at him. "Thank you, though. Thank you for caring enough to threaten people, you little hippy." Harry teased.

"It's all your fault. You turned me into a vegetarian!"  
"It's for your own good."

"I know that now."

"And I know now that things are going to be okay."

"What's that?" James asked, interested.

"I know now that I'm not alone... this war seems... easy all of a sudden."

"Are you saying that you're ready to defeat him?" Lily piped up, Harry hadn't even realized that his mother was in the room.

"When he comes, I'm ready for him. I have reason to be now." Harry smiled. His parents were confused, but Sirius smile in a knowing way, and nodded to Kate who seemed to be asking him a question with her eyes. "Now I have motivation."

!#!#! So...? I hope it's okay! The play's in the next chapter! And Draco and Kate will meet! And what's after that? You'll just have to keep reading and find out for yourselves! Okay, I've just figured out that there is definitely going to be a sequel! I just don't know exactly what's going to happen in it yet... so, look out for it after this one is done! Oh! Guess what! I can't believe I'm so stupid... I'm going to be making another chapter later on that I didn't even expect to have in but it fits in soooo obviously and I can't believe I hadn't thought of it before, I'll explain that more later! Review:) !#!#!


	16. Dancing Through Life

!#!#! Yes, you've found me out... looks around... I am indeed a vegetarian. But I don't think three people is a lot of them... I mean not really when you think about it. Harry became one, and he forced his best friend to become one...that's how Kate started... and well, I did that to my friend Sarah lol...and then he moves to a completely different country, and finds someone who is too...three people...not a lot... lol looks around Don't hurt me! Save the animals! hah... I'll get back to you on that healthy diet thing... my ex boyfriend's whole family is a bunch of vegans... lol Sorry if you think Draco's too out of character... but I mean, he is supposed to be all preppy and such... lol well, I promise there's going to be a point soon where he becomes very Malfoyish for a reason. Courtney! You can't skip every other chapter just because I update fast! I'll hate you for life! I hope it's not too much of a different path too fast, but now that Kate's in town, Harry is going to relax a bit and just act like a normal teenager again. He's been acting normal his whole life, and just because his boyfriend's dad was a Death Eater... that shouldn't change anything...right? lol So... here goes nothing!#!#

"So fill me in." Kate smiled at Harry. They had just found their seats in the center of the auditorium, which was still very empty. After all, they had come pretty early.

"We're going out." Harry smirked.

"Really!" She squeaked

"Mmm Humm." Harry smiled.

"Oh come on! Don't do that to me! I want details!" She stood up and grabbed Harry's shoulders, shaking him. "Details I say!"

"Okay, okay!" He tried to catch his breathe and then told her what she had missed.

"This is great!" She said and hugged him.

"Yes, and so is this." He hugged her back. "I've missed you so much."  
"When Sirius called and asked my Mom if I could come, she just couldn't resist! I've been so bored without you!"  
"Can you believe my parents think we fancy each other?" Harry laughed.

"Ick! What, do they see me as tasteless?"

"You bitch!" Harry hit her lightly on the arm.

"Uh-huh, and I love it."

"You haven't changed one bit." Harry smiled at her.

"Well, it hasn't been that long since we've last met."

"It feels like it."

"At least you have Draco and all of these new friends, I'm stuck home with the same old people doing the same old thing."

"And by that you mean singing, moshing, fighting, and getting high?" Harry eyed her.

"Without you there to stop me... what else is there to do..." She looked away from him.

"How about eliminating all of the above besides for singing, and spending your time enhancing it."

"You should put a tracker on me."

"If it'll keep you in line, I should talk to my parents about it." Harry winked.

"Always so resourceful..." Kate mumbled.

After twenty more minutes of catching up, the play was finally beginning, and Harry watched in amazement as his friends acted out the crazy beyond crazy first scene of West Side Story.

Soon he saw Mike singing and dancing as Riff, doing Harry's personally favorite part; The Jet Song. He was doing an excellent job, but soon Harry realized that he hadn't actually seen the whole play put together, and now that he was, he realized how much it was like his own life...

"So that's Draco?" Kate gaped, staring as Tony made his first appearance.

"Yeah, that's him." Harry was pulled out of his thoughts and smiled proudly before going back to comparing the two.

Two gangs; The Sharks and the Jets... The Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters.

Many battles, and a war...

Two people, one from each gang, fall in love; Tony and Maria... Draco and Harry...

Okay, so Harry wasn't so sure if he could exactly say that he and Draco were in love, but there was something strong between them, and at the end, when Tony was killed as Draco by a member of the other gang, Harry nearly lost himself watching Maria go crazy, and thought to himself that he would have killed Chino in a second for doing that to his boyfriend, why wasn't Maria doing something?  
Kate, sensing Harry's discomfort, reached over and grabbed his hand, soothing him a little, and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Let's go back stage and wait for Draco." Harry whispered and jumped up, looking around nervously.

A few minutes later, Draco came running over to Harry, smiling brightly, and literally hoped into Harry's arms. "So...?"

"You did great." Harry ensured him and kissed his cheek.

"Who's this?" Draco asked, noticing the short girl with long brown hair standing next to Harry.

"Kate."

"Kate?"

"Kate."

"What? How? When? Oh my gosh!" Draco hugged Kate but only quickly, he didn't want to scare her too much.

"Sirius flew her in earlier today." Harry smiled and placed his left hand on Draco's chest, and then took Draco's hand with his right. "Now come back here." He pulled the blonde over and hugged him tight.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Just because I'm hugging you something's wrong?"

"You usually don't this much, not in public."

"I just... seeing you shot up there... it..."

"Oh..." Draco looked away and leaned into Harry's touch. "Don't think about it."

"I'm trying not to, and having you in my arms is helping."

"This is too cute." Kate piped up.

Draco sighed with a laugh and turned his head toward her. "She's very pretty, I approve."

"Why thank you." She beamed.

"Although, we need to get her out of black, it's so not her color."

"Hey! I happen to like black!"

"Is that all your group wears? I mean even Harry's whole closet is filled with mostly black, but I'm hoping to change that. At least he has black hair so it matches, but you're a brunette, and you'd look really lovely in some autumn colors." Draco continued.

"Forgive him, he's a little girly sometimes."

"I can see." Kate laughed.

"Yes, I have many plans in mind for you." He looked her up and down. "Maybe a gentle curl in your hair..."

"No! Harry, keep him away from my hair!"

"Draco, stop it. Kate likes her hair the way it is, she's very proud of it."

"Oh fine... but I'm not giving up on the clothing!"

"Whatever, can we go home?"

"Am I still sleeping over?"

"Yes, Sir, we have a lot to talk about."

"Is it good?"

"Kind of." Harry smiled at him. "It's okay, it'll be good for you, trust me."

"Okay, I trust you."

Sirius and Remus brought them all back to Harry's house, and stayed to talk to his parents about the play, trying to convince them to rip themselves away from work for one of the next two nights in order to see the musical.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Draco asked as he bounced up and down on Harry's bed impatiently.

"Would you sit still?" Harry grumbled at both his boyfriend and best friend.

"Sorry." The two said in unison.

"I talked to your Father today."

"About him? Or me? Us?"

"All of those... he showed me his Dark Mark...and told me a lot. I respect him."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Draco smiled and squeezed Harry's hand.

"And you have no idea how much he loves you."

"What?"

"He loves you a lot Draco, as much as a Father should, and more... you need to understand that."

Draco sat in silence, and soon nodded, saying nothing.

"He also told me that he wants you to teach me how to disguise my feelings."

"No, it's horrible Harry, after a while you start to think that you really are heartless-"

"I know I'm not, and I have you to stop me if I ever start to believe that."

"Fine, but it's going to be difficult."

"You can do it, so I'm sure in time I'll be able to do it, if not as good and you and your family."

"But... I was taught was a small child, as was my Father. You've already mastered being who you are, it might be emotionally painful."

"Then you'll have to be there to wipe my tears away." Harry said dramatically.

"Not now though, now I need rest." He laid down next to Harry. "Being on stage with all of those bight lights is killer."

"You did so well." Harry kissed Draco's forehead. "Kate, what are you doing to Jester?" Harry asked, rising an eyebrow.

"I was reading about how some cats can get their emotional release through dance."

"You call that dance?" Draco laughed. "It looks like your trying to get him unstuck from his own ass!"

"Okay, _ew_!" Kate said, putting Jester down.

"Kate, I'm sure Jester just wants to cuddle up against someone, that's enough emotional release for him." Harry smiled. "Kind of like Draco." He cuddled into Draco.

"Are you calling me a cat?"

"No, more like a puppy, 'cause you're so gosh darn cute!"

"Cats are sophisticated and sexy, I think it applies." Kate added in.

"Riiight..." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're right you know, you're like a big sexy tiger." Harry said shyly and then growled ferociously.

"Should I be flattered or scared?" Draco asked oddly.

"Both." Harry then purred. "Both, my Dear."

"So..." Kate said a few minutes later. "Explain this Steven to me."

"He's, well, tall, and hot, and... mysterious in a way." Harry struggled to describe him.

"When I first met Steven," Draco said, getting up. "I asked him to tell me about himself, and all he did was smirk, and he broke out into song." Draco started to turn on Harry's stereo. "He sang Wicked's _Dancing Through Life_ for me, and told me that the song was enough to describe everything about him. And, he was pretty much right."

**_FIYERO_**  
The trouble with school is  
They always try to teach the wrong lesson  
Believe me, I've been kicked out  
Of enough of them to know  
They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow  
But I say: why invite stress in?  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live "the unexamined life":

Draco stopped the music and took a breath. "Steven's a lot like Fiyero when you think about it. He's passionate about everything he does, but maybe a little too much. He looses his temper easily, but when he's not angry, he's charming and mysterious. Steven was kicked out of Hillcrest High after being kicked out of St. Patrick's Private School for Boys."

"I didn't know that..." Harry breathed out.

"It's not exactly something to brag about." Draco laughed. "But once he started dating me, I changed him a bit, I'm the one to got him to consider quitting smoking, and I calmed his temper a bit. But he's always going to keep just dancing through life, that's how he is... and well, when I played that song for you... _I'm Not That Girl_, it was obviously about you and him, and well... I was worried, Harry."

"That you'd loose me to him?"  
"Kind of...but more importantly, that he'd hurt you. He's a great friend, but he's horrible with commitment, and just as Fiyero ditched Galinda for her best friend, he'd do the same thing to you. He never sticks with one person for too long... I got rid of him before he could hurt me, and I didn't want you to get hurt... but I didn't want to warn you about him either, because I was afraid you'd think I was just jealous, and that you'd get angry."

"Draco, it's okay. I wasn't ever going to go out with him, and I'm with you now. That's all that matters." Harry stood up and hugged Draco, who smiled and turned the music back on.

_Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can sluff it off as I do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through_

Dancing through life  
Swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool  
Life is fraught-less  
When you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try  
Never look foolish  
Dancing through life  
Mindless and careless  
Make sure you're where less  
Trouble is rife  
Woes are fleeting  
Blows are glancing  
When you're dancing  
Through life...

Draco turned the music down as the rest of the song played out, and spoke over it. "He's always said that I think too much... not just in school, but about life in general. If he only knew the things we know, if he'd only been through the things we had, he's know why. And I know that I haven't been through nearly as much as you have, Harry, but I still have a good idea of it, and my parents have seen more than you probably and-"

"About that..."  
"What is it I don't like that look..." Draco stared into Harry's eyes.

"Your father... he was there... the night my friend Cedric died... he didn't take part in it...but he was there... I'd met him before, but I didn't know it... and he was working as a spy..."

Kate's eyes filled with tears at the mention of Cedic's name.

Draco said nothing, and just continued to look deep into Harry's eyes.

"Let's just go to sleep, you're tired, we all are... we'll talk more in the morning. Or... we can go back to trying to be normal for a while."

"Sleep is the first step...and it sounds mighty good." Draco pulled Harry over to the bed. "And I want to be wrapped in your arms while I'm dreaming."

"Okay..." Harry said nervously, but smiled as they settled down, and found that Kate and Jester were cuddled up next to Harry's back. He scratched behind Jester's ears. "You guys are the best." He whispered with a yawn before dozing off into a deep and, finally nightmare-less sleep.

!#!#! I was actually going to write more than this, but I'm really tired, and leaving it off where I was going to would have been strange... so... I hope you liked it... The comments about fluff, are they good or bad? Because I don't want it to be _too_ fluffy. Anywho, Sorry that all of these chapters have been so informative, but Harry gets to have a little fun in the next chapter, and that'll be happening more now that Kate's in town, and then some more information and some training and then we get to the deeper meaning of this story... so, we've still got a long way to go... I hope that's okay! nervous So... I hope you liked it! Review!#!#!


	17. Passion

!#!#! _READ, IT'LL ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS _I did know about that whole thing with the grades, but I guess I wasn't thinking about it. Oh well, we're just going to pretend it never happened. Riiight? bats eyelashes hehe! Oh, and yes, I am from the US, because I'm actually from the town Piney Hollow, where Harry had lived when he was in New Jersey... and the town where he lives no, Sunny Hill, is just made up. I named it after a street around here, lol! And I'm only going off of my own experiences here. My town, and the ones surrounding it, are very accepting of homosexuals, so let's assume Harry's town is also. And I don't want it to seem like there's a million gays in his town, although I've mentioned quiet a few, you have to realize that they tend to stick together, since they're a lot a like, and it helps them find people to date and all... at least around here anyway. About Kate... if this story lasts until Christmas (which it probably will, since Winter is starting now) Then she might be back again, unless Harry finds it too dangerous or whatever. But, who those of you who know me, since when have I ever let that stop me? Men... rolls eyes And as to a beta reader... I'm sorry, but I've always thought of them as an annoyance (no offense) But I mean, either you have to wait to update until they have a chance to look everything over, or you repost it, and most of everyone who's ever going to read it, already has... I'd rather just have you ignore the few mistakes, I mean I do it when I read fics, and sometimes there's a ton of major mistakes... but I guess I'm just used to it...'cause trust me, I tend to hang out with a lot of really stupid people... shakes head As to the dreams, I wasn't actually thinking of making that a big plot more like just Harry's average, Voldemort's going to be me! Oh no! Type of nightmares. lol! Anyway, shall we continued!#!#!

A light touch to Harry's cheek was enough to wake him up, he had been jumpy lately. "Go away..." He murmured, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist, pulling the blonde closer.

"Harry, would you get up? Your mother's making breakfast!"

"No..." Harry wasn't even aware of who he was talking to, but he sure didn't want to open his eyes. However, when that person pulled the blankets off of him and his friends, he noticed that Kate was already up and gone. Draco rolled over to face him, smiling, but soon he realized someone else was in the room, and jumped up.

"Oh, it's just you, Sirius." Draco breathed, his voice panicked.

"Well, who'd you think it was?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It could have been my father!" Harry jumped up too, catching on to Draco's panic.

"Then you shouldn't sleep together like that." Sirius tapped his foot.

"I... We... It was only the first time, I wasn't thinking." Harry sighed.

"Maybe you should tell your parents then." Sirius started. "And just what did you do last night?"

"Sleep! We slept, Kate was right next to us, honestly, how messed up do you think I am?"

"I have my suspicions..." Sirius teased.

"What ever." Harry rolled his eyes. "Where's Kate?"

"She's helping Lily instead of sleeping in like you bums!"

Soon the grumpy and still tired boys were cleaned up and downstairs, drooling over large stacks of pancakes. "These are great, Mum!" Harry sat between bites.

"Very good, Miss. Lily." Draco smiled at her and took a bite, a lot more sophistically than Harry had.

"Thank you, boys."

"So what's up for today?" James asked.

"You should come see the play later tonight." Remus urged them.

"Oh, please do!" Draco squealed. "It'd mean a lot to me."

"How could we resist that?" Lily smiled.

"And before that?" James continued.

"I just want to stay home for once! I finally don't have any homework, and I was to just hang out." Harry spoke up.

"Sounds good to me, I need some rest."

"You slept all night! _And_ all morning!" Remus laughed.

"I'm a growing boy...and you overwork me!" He said dramatically.

"Yeah right." Remus chuckled. "Lily, aren't you going to go over that paper work with me?"  
"Oh, Remi! I forgot all about that, we'll do it as soon as we've washed the dishes."

"We?" Remus gulped.

"Yes, we!"

"Not fair, why can't Sirius and James do it?"

"You're such a big baby." Harry teased.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Lily grinned.

"Oh no! NO! You are _not _going to make me the woman in this relationship!" Sirius said, his eyes wide.

"A little cleaning won't hurt, it'll be good for you." Remus said, stroking Sirius' long black hair affectionately.

"Fine, but only because I love you!" Sirius spat out.

"Good doggie." Remus teased, and kissed his love's forehead.

"James?" Lily asked, threateningly.

"Fine, but you're racking the leaves tomorrow!"

"Okay, I'll just use the leaf blower, like anyone with a brain would do." She laughed.

"Oh... I forgot we had that..."

"Parents are so corny." Kate giggled.

A few hours later, the teens sat lounging upstairs, bored out of their minds. "Nothing good opens up for hours, and the plays tonight!" Draco complained.

"Then we'll have to make our own fun." Harry got up and went over to the stereo, flicking on some music. "There's nothing wrong with a good singing session to cleanse the soul." He laughed.

"Should I be scared?" Kate asked, looking at the crazy grin on Harry's face as he turned on Wicked's _Defying Gravity._

**_GLINDA_**  
(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
(sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!

Draco grinned wildly, scaring Kate even more. "What is this music?" She screamed over it.

**_ELPHABA_**  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition

"Wicked." They said together, smiling. Harry jumped onto his bed, standing up, and made a poser, while Draco stood on Harry's desk chair. Draco had definitely turned Harry into some kind of a mutant, Kate was sure of it.

"So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy right now" Harry and Draco sang together, a long with the music.

__

**GLINDA**  
(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:

"We're just having a little fun!" Harry laughed, pulling Kate to her feet beside him, striking another pose, and Draco joined them on the bed.

**_ELPHABA_**  
(spoken) I know:  
(sung) But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:

"Something has changed within me, Something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game, Too late for second-guessing, Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes: and leap!" Harry sang out Elphaba's part passionately.  
_  
It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!"_

"You call this fun?" Kate mumbled, and got off of the bed, sitting in the chair.

"Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur:" Draco sand with a smile.

__

I'm through accepting limits 'Cuz someone says they're so, Some things I cannot change, But till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's love, It comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy Defying gravity, Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity! And you can't pull me down:" Harry sang, while grabbing onto Draco's hands, and holding them with his own.

"Come with me. Think of what we could do: together." Draco said Galinda's spoken part.

"Unlimited. Together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team There's ever been! Glinda, Dreams, the way we planned 'em-"

"If we work in tandem:"

And then they both sang wonderfully together, "There's no fight we cannot win. Just you and I Defying gravity With you and I Defying gravity-"

"They'll never bring us down!" Harry finished the stanza, and then spoke, "Well? Are you coming?"

As Galinda decides not to go with Elphaba, Draco said, "You too." calmly, and then sang almost sadly. "I hope it brings you bliss-"

And together, in the same almost sad tone, they sang; "I really hope you get it, And you don't live to regret it! I hope you're happy in the end, I hope you're happy, my friend:"

The music picked up and became more dramatic, practically surrounding them in passion. "So if you care to find me, Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately: 'Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!' And if I'm flying solo, At least I'm flying free.To those who'd ground me, Take a message back from me! Tell them how I am Defying gravity, I'm flying high Defying gravity, And soon I'll match them in renown." Harry belted out. Draco stared deep into his eyes, taking in Harry's beautiful voice, how it was even more beautiful when he wasn't singing about something so morbid. And then Harry's voiced changed, becoming more husky, almost a whisper of a song. "And nobody in all of Oz, No Wizard that there is or was-" And then he sang as high and hard as he could, not even coming close to matching Elphaba's voice, but matching it harmonically, making a beautiful combination. "Is ever gonna bring me down!"  
"I hope you're happy!" Draco nearly sobbed out, as it was the way to thing this part.

**_CITIZENS OF OZ_**  
Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!

":Bring me down!" Harry continued, screaming in a melodic way.

**_CITIZENS OF OZ_**  
No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her-

"Ahhh!" Harry sang out with Elphaba.

**_CITIZENS OF OZ  
_**Down!

Harry and Draco collapsed to their knees, panting. They had put a lot of passion and energy into the song. Harry looked into Draco's eyes, seeing speckles of tears. He didn't need to ask what was wrong, that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was making it better. "I still owe you." Harry smiled, making Draco a little confused, before he pulled the blonde into a kiss filled with passion.

Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry, as Harry played with Draco's soft locks. And for the first time, because it was necessary and oh so right this time, Harry decided to do as Elphaba would, and leaped.

He struck his tongue out, running along the top of Draco's bottom lip hesitantly. How, he felt more open and relaxed when Draco parted his lips, and allowed Harry to deepen the kiss, making time slow, and making them closer than ever.

"No this is fun!" Kate giggled as she watched them.

Life was definitely good for all three of them, no matter the horrors that haunted them.

!#!#! This took me a while to do, because I was really unsure about this chapter. I didn't know if it was falling into the right place, and the beginning is kind of dumb. This is the added chapter that I was talking about. I can't believe I didn't even think about using Defying Gravity before. It's really going to tie the whole story together. Who those who were wondering why Harry and Draco haven't been very intimate, you'll find out in the next chapter, along with the reason why Draco had tears in his eye, and why the he and the Weasleys are always arguing! Also, what's with him and Ron... you'll see! Review!#!#!


	18. Conversing

!#!#! Kilikapele, you rock! What I meant, was that... well, I usually try to send out a chapter or two a day, but I missed a day, and I kept starting and stopping that chapter. I had to force myself through it, or I might never had made it out alive! I kept having a feeling that I was doing something majorly wrong with it... For those of you who want to know more about Kate, never fear! You'll learn more about all of them in this chapter! When writing this, I really though that only fans of Wicked would be reading it, but I'm glad to see other people reading it as well. However, I'm sorry if you don't like the lyrics. But, I still hope you're reading them, because they do really help out with understanding the story and their feelings. Hey! Stop trying to figure my story out! glares Hah! It might not be what you're expecting... And, some of the songs won't be used until the squeal (which doesn't really leave a lot of lyrics for the next one, it'll only be one or two songs!) At least everyone still likes the story :) Yay! Keep reading and reviewing, I love hearing from you guys! As to me updating so much, it's easy... I have no life! Marching Band and Drill are both over, and it's rare that I have anyone to hang out with, seeing as whole I live out in the middle of no where, and no one ever has a ride out here. Heh... Anyway, time for the story!#!#!

Harry tired to ignore the giggling, this was too good, but Draco couldn't control himself, and pulled away, cracking up.

"Thanks a lot, Kate." Harry glared at her.

"That was so hot!" She breathed out, ignoring Harry.

"Sorry, Harry, I just couldn't help it, she was laughing at-"

"It's okay." Harry cut Draco off. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at _her_" He glared again. "For ruining our first real kiss."

"What? You mean you never... oh Harry, I'm sorry!" Kate said sympathetically.

"There are more important things in a relationship that snogging all the time." Draco explained. "When you're just kissing for fun... or for a dare," He smiled at Harry. "It's a lot easier, but when you're kissing someone because you really care about them... well you just don't want to mess it up, and when you finally give into temptation... it's oh so good." Draco kissed Harry softly.

"I guess you're right." Kate said thoughtfully.

"Now, tell me more about my father..." Draco said almost sadly.

"I don't know much more..." Harry said. "I just know that he didn't actually kill my friend Cedric, and that he was trying to stop any one from being killed. He was protecting me, Draco."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes." Harry and Kate both whispered.

"So you knew him, too?" Harry turned to Kate.

"I once dated him... and even after that, we were so close." Kate answered.

"He was nothing like us." Harry nearly laughed.

"He wasn't into punk music, or music in general really. He was like Harry in a way, he was into soccer."

"Football." Harry corrected, just incase Draco forgot.

"I'm not stupid." Draco rolled his eyes.

"He was a jock, but too sweet to hang out with that type." Kate continued. "But he was so handsome! Just about every girl, and even some guys, " She giggled. "Wanted him. But only us lucky few got him." She said proudly. "Harry had a good chance... you know... if he wasn't a guy and all."

"Kate always gets the hot guys." Harry pouted.

"Well, she's very beautiful." Draco commented. "But, I'm a hot guy! And she doesn't have me!"

"Good point, but don't be so sure about that."

"What?"

"How do you know you're such hot stuff?"  
"You tell me everyday." Draco smiled widely.

"Oh... good point!"  
"I think Ron's rubbing off on you. I swear, you're getting dumber by the second!"

"Dumber? Is that really a word?" Kate laughed. "Who's the dumb one now!"  
"Make her stop!" Draco complained.

"Be a man." Harry teased.

"But I though I was supposed to be the woman in the relationship?"

"Don't get too girly, you might pass as a real one, and Harry won't fancy you anymore." Kate giggled.

"No!" Draco screamed and curled up on Harry's lap. "The horror!" He grimaced at the thought of himself in the dress.

"I really do miss him though." Kate sighed, turning down another path. "It's hard to loose a friend. Sometimes harder than loosing family."

"He was great, and I didn't have much time with him before he was gone." Harry sighed, and wrapped his arms around Draco. "But I suppose he's in a better place now."

"One free of Voldemort and all of the evils that follow you, Harry."

"By the way, how do you know about Voldemort and all of that?" Draco asked.

"She's my best friend, Draco!" Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"And I was there a few times when Harry was attacked." Kate added.

"Most of the time." Harry frowned. "I never meant to put you in danger."  
"I was more than happy to help."

"I trained you well." Harry smiled.

"Whatever, I trained myself!"

"You wish! You'd be nothing without me!"

"At least I'm still a rebel." She grinned, hitting a nerve.

"I'm still a rebel!" Harry screamed.

"Who listens to show tones?" Kate lifted an eyebrow.

"I-He did it to me!" Harry pointed at Draco.

"Leave me out of this!" Draco laughed. "But what's this about training?"

"The first time Kate was with me during an attack, she got beat up pretty bad." Harry frowned.

"I was defenseless." She sighed.

"So I taught her everything I know."  
"Although I'm not nearly as good as Harry."

"She finally admits it!" He smiled.

"Shut up."

"Never!" Harry laughed. "Anyway, I thought her how to use a sword for both offense and defense, but mainly defense. I don't want anyone to be after her, and I don't want to her live with guilt. I just wanted her to be able to defend herself against an attack. So, I brought her a few swords of her own, and some carry on weapons."  
Kate pulled out a knife a lot like Harry's and a small gun. "It's all legal." She assured him.

"FBI issued." Harry confirmed.

"But I thought that your parents were part of the Order?" Draco asked with a tilted head.

"They are, but when in America or on mission for America, they're also FBI agents. The Order of the Phoenix is first and foremost, though. It's personal."

"I'd sure say so, you're their son!"

"Precisely."

"Draco..." Kate started, taking a breath. "I couldn't help but notice you tearing up during the song..."  
"It hits home, I guess..." Draco said softly, leaning against Harry's chest, taking in his warmth.

"How so?"

"I'm 'wicked'..."

"What?" Harry said, startled, almost angrily.

"That's what they say. Just about everyone in this down knows about my parents, even if they don't know the whole story... they know that our pasts aren't so great."

"You had nothing to do with their pasts!" Harry fumed.

"They don't see that."

"Draco, you're innocent!" Harry hugged him from behind and kissed his hair. "You're not a Death Eater, and you never will be. There's nothing wrong with you." He said calmly.

"People have a hard time believing that."

"Like who?"

"Like everyone. The kids at school, their parents-"

"The Weasleys?" Harry said, realizing it all.

"Especially them."

"That's Ron's family, right?" Kate asked softly.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"They call me evil, though, not wicked... they're not that old fashioned." He smiled weakly. "Evil, they say, and they think it's true. They really believe it..."

"I don't, and I never did." Harry smiled warmly.

"You got to know me before you knew about my past. That's what happened with most of my friends."

"At least some people believe you."

"It still hurts."

"I can only imagine... Draco, what's the history between you and Ron?"

"When we met... he didn't tell him parents. He was just discovering that he was gay, and didn't want them to expect it." Draco started. Harry and Kate listened intently. "He and Hermione were best friends, and I quickly fell into their group. I was pretty much friendless then. I kept to myself. My parents where never around... I suppose they were still part of Voldemort's group... Anyway, we hung out in secret. I didn't want my parents to know about him, either... I had heard them talking bad about his family. So we went to Hermione's or around town. Eventually, we did start dating."

"You went out with Ron?" Harry gaped. "I didn't see that coming... you're just so... different!"

"Yes, well... his parents had kept him away from evil, never telling him about us Malfoys." Draco went on. "And when he found out... not only did he dump me in front of a large group of people, including his parents, but he cursed me out, and told me to go to Hell."

"How did he find out?" Kate asked.

"His parents caught us kissing one day, at the park... they, of course, started yelling at him. Not because he was kissing a guy, but because he was kissing _me._ And they continued to tell him the story about my family right in front of everyone at the park, including Hermione, who stopped talking to me also. It was so embarrassing! Although Hermione is a lot more accepting, the son of a Death Eater just wasn't something she could accept. Some of his friends still accepted me for a while, until I dated Seamus and dumped him... but it wasn't really for Steven, Seamus had it coming! We just didn't get along well enough. I wanted to be his friend still, but he freaked out, saying that Ron was right about me, and he hasn't talked to me since."

"That's awful!"

"I can't believe them!" Harry huffed. "I can talk to them-"

"Don't bother. They won't believe you, and I don't want you to loose your friends because of me, especially since you and Ron have been getting along better." Draco smiled encouragingly.

"Fine, but I want them to understand-"

"It's okay, really, I've learned to live with it."  
"No one should have to live with that." Kate reasoned.

"I should."

"Draco!" Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"It helps keep me in line."

"What?"  
"I never want to be what they say I am."

"You're a good person! You won't be!"  
"The devil was an angel, Harry."

"So what, you're not him. You're an angel, and you're staying that way."

"You never know!"

"Draco, please... I want you to be happy!"  
"I am happy, as happy as I could ever be, I have you."  
"That's just too cute." Kate giggled.

"It's just the through." Draco leaned back and kissed Harry's neck. "You're everything to me right now, Harry."

"Everything? What about your parents, your friends?" Harry asked, shocked.

"You're much more important... I'd die if anything happened to you."

"Draco..."

"It's the truth."  
"Nothings going to happen... nothing can happen, or the whole world's doomed." Harry sighed, leaning back into his pillows, pulling Draco with him. "I can't let it happen."

"You won't." Kate said, standing up. "You're too good at what you do." She smiled and then declared that she would let them have some time alone.

"No! Kate, you're only here for a few more days!" Harry protested.

"I'm just going to get some snacks, I'll be back, but for now... have fun you two love birds."

"Oh no!" Draco said as she walked out of the room. "I know she'll get along with Steven." He shook his head.

"Yes indeed." Harry laughed and kissed Draco's forehead. "I'm proud of you, for opening up with us today."

"No biggy," Draco smiled. "I feel so comfortable around you... and Kate... she just seems so familiar, she's so much like you, with a little spark of some other people I know... I could get used to her being around." He grinned wider.

"She'll be gone soon, but she'll be back for Christmas."

"Good, I'd like to get to know her more."

"And me?"

"Of course." Draco kissed Harry on the nose. "I still have a lot to learn, even though deep inside it's almost as if I can _feel _it."

"mMm." Harry hummed sweetly and closed his eyes, cleaning impossibly closer against Draco. He kissed Draco's cheek and took in the feeling of having Draco's warm body on him.

"Guys?" Kate said, reentering the room. "There's someone here to see you."

!#!#! Okay, was this any longer? I hope so! (Although I doubt it, sorry!) I kind of ended that crapily, but I'll make up for it, I promise... I hope so! Hah! I just saw this really horrible R&B band on Nick, yes, I watch that channel like a dork... anyway, it was so awful! My ears! Save me! I'll try to update at the next available opportunity! Review! Thanks!#!#!


	19. Cracking

!#!#! I didn't mean to get your hopes up...it was just a way to end the last chapter... sorry! Hah, it's not that exciting. Going on... No sillys, there is more than four heterosexual people in this story. Are we forgetting Evan, Mike, Kate, all of the Weaselys besides for Ron? And we've yet to come across any lesbians, if we ever do, and of course like everyone else in the school that Harry doesn't hang out with. Just because the some of the main characters happen to be gay, it doesn't mean the whole town is. Most of my friends are gay, but not my whole school! Get it? Okay... I hope it's not _too_ fluffy. I wasn't really aiming towards this much fluff, but it just fits in so well. I'm such a softy, and it helps to prove how they can be in a relationship, while still remaining fun and innocent, even through all they are wrapped up in. Now, on with the story, and then I'll have to stop and bake my friend Ray, who happens to be gay (hah), cookies for his b-day tomorrow (March 18) Enjoy!#!#!

"Who is it?" Harry asked, almost scared.

"I don't know, but whoever he is, it's freaking hot!" Kate responded, knowing very well that this person was just outside of the door.

"Hey guys." He said, stepping in.

"Steven, what are you doing here?" Harry laughed, knowing why Kate was so excited.

"I was bored, so I took a walk to your house, Draco, and your servants said you were over here, and they don't me how to get here. I hope you guys don't mind." He responded dreamily.

"Not at all!" Kate said, ushering him into the room.

"Kate." Harry said in a warning tone.

"I know, I know... he's gay, got it. Still, he's so adorable!"

"Thanks." Steven said, not teasing, not serious... almost emotionless, but still dreamy.

"Where's are snacks?" Harry said angrily, noticing that Kate's hands were empty.

"I got distracted." She said, staring at Steven.

"Jerk." Harry mumbled.

"This is Kate, by the way." Draco said, motioning to Kate.

"Pleasure." Steven said, and sat down on Harry's bed, opposite the couple. "I saw Sev today."

"Really, did you ask if he went to the play last night?"

"He was there, but... I guess he feels distant from you, I mean you _are_ always around his sworn enemies."

"But he's my God Father, I love him!"

"He's going again tonight, you should look for him, talk to him."  
"I will, where'd you see him?"

"Work. He comes in a lot, I swear he mustn't know how to cook." Steven chuckled.

"He's horrible at it!" Draco laughed, and grimaced. "I remember when he tried to make pancakes for me once..." He shuddered.

"He doesn't act any different in class..." Harry pondered aloud.

"Yeah, but I haven't been getting there early like usual, so I don't have time to talk to him one on one, and you know how he is during the lesson... cold, heartless." Draco laughed. "Can you tell he was raised by Malfoys?"  
"Huh?"

"He moved in with my Father when he was twelve, his Mother died giving birth to him, and his dad... well, that's a long story." Draco looked oddly at Steven, indicating that this had something to do with Voldemort, which he didn't feel comfortable talking about around their other friend.

"Ah..." Harry caught on. "Sirius moved in with my Dad as a teenager, his parents were bloody awful! However, that's a long story too..."

"No one ever lived with my parents, besides their own siblings, which wasn't a lot." Kate added in, taking the pressure off of the other two. "You guys have no idea how lucky you are sometimes for being only children."

"I'm an only child too." Steve said. "Well, kind of... my mom miscarried before I was born, so I guess that still counts in a way."

"My brother died when I was really young." Kate said sadly. "But I still have a little sister, and she can be a pain."

"But at least you have her." Harry said solemnly.

"Well, think of your Mum." Kate pointed out. "Do you really think she wanted to be with her sister?"

"That's different, they were so different!" Harry protested. "You have some things in common with yours at least!"

"I guess..."

"Ready for the performance?" Steven asked, changing the subject.

"It won't be any different from last night." Draco brushed it off.

"A new premformance, a new night, anything could happen."

"I'm ready for it." Draco smirked while he boosted.

"Of course you are, because we'll be there again." Harry smiled, squeezing Draco tighter.

"Harry, if you do that again, I won't be able to breath!"

"Oh... sorry!" Harry loosened his grip and kissed the top of Draco's head.

"Where's David at?"

"He's stuck at his Grandmother's house for the day." Steven pouted. "He lives the closest to me I guess that's why I came all the way out here."

"Oh, so we're second class?" Draco teased.

"Yeah, that's it." Steven laughed, teasing back.

"Jackass."  
"Slut."

"Oh no you didn't!" Draco threw a pillow at him. "Don't become like everyone else."

"Only, I know it's not really true." Steven grinned.

"Let's not talk about that." Draco blushed.

"Yes, spare me the details." Harry frowned.

"I want to know!" Kate begged.

"Fine, at least someone cares about what I have to say." Steven said in a mockingly jealous tone.

"We can go to _my_ room and _talk trash _on them." Kate grinned, and they excited.

"Her room?" Draco asked.

"The guest room." Harry answered with a laugh. "She has some strange delusion that she owns it."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I told you that Wicked explains me." Draco frowned.

"Only, we're different."

"How so?" Draco turned to face Harry, staying in his arms.

"Sure, we'll be the greatest team ever, and we'll defy any kind of gravity that gets in our way, but it'll be better for us." He explained.

"How so?"

"We're not going to die." Harry laughed. "No matter what crazy towns people chase us around with pitchforks or whatever, we'll defy it all. Unlike Elphaba, we really _are_ unlimited."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm optimistic. I have to be... I face a lot of horror and suffrage." Harry smiled weakly. "Besdies," He grinned, "I have you now, which makes it all worth my while. I know that sounds kind of cheesy, but it's true. I started training again."

"You had stopped?"  
"I thought I was safe here, but I realized I'm never safe, and I don't want you and the others around me to get hurt. So... I'm training by myself, and I plan to get professional help. I want to train you, like I did for Kate... I want you to be safe!"

"And my Father wants me to help you to hide your emotions?"

"I'd be very grateful if you did."

"Only if you don't hide them from me." Draco laughed.

"I don't think I could, eyes tell a life story and beyond, I want you to know just how I'm feeling, it helps us connect. So don't you go using it on me either!"  
"Deal." They grinned and shook hands professionally.

"Now..." Harry started. "About Professor Snape..."

"He was a Death Eater too, only not as high ranking, and now as brave." Draco sighed. "He confessed much earlier than my Father I suppose, it was when I was very, very young. He's open with me, unlike Father... he cried at the feet of the Queen and her men, and he was sent to an organization... whom, I'm guessing, were The Order of the Phoenix, to help out, in return for his freedom... and his life."

"So he wasn't in the inner circle?"

"Oh, he was, just not as much as my Father, but he never really gave me too many details. Maybe you could get it out of him." Draco said hopefully.

"That man scares me."

"He's told me that he wasn't too fond of your parents in high school."

"I haven't asked them about him. Let me add that to my 'To Do' list, along with confessing our relationship to them."

"If Kate doesn't blurt it out first." Draco giggled.

"I don't even want to think about that! I'll tell them after she leaves, I don't want anyone around when I tell them."

"Not even me?"

"I'll tell them that I'm gay first, and then after a while, I'll bring you over, and reintroduce you as my boyfriend. How's that?"  
"Prefect." Draco grinned and softly kissed Harry's beautiful lips.

"I'm going soft." Harry pouted.

"That could be a good thing... all though you're still ten thousand times the man I'm ever going to be." Draco admitted. "But I can deal with being the woman of the relationship."

"Maybe Kate's right, maybe I'm no longer a rebel... I'm following tends... oh gosh!" Harry detangled himself from his boyfriend, and started pacing the room. "This wasn't supposed to happen, this can't be happening."

"Stage one," Draco whispered. "Denial."

"I heard that!"

"Sorry... just accept it, you like Wicked."

"I don't want to!"  
"But you do." Draco grinned mischiviously.

"Yes..."

"Then accept it. No one can resist Wicked!"

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Draco continued to grin, and walked over to Harry, pulling him into a breathtaking kiss.

"You're right..." Harry breathed out. "I don't... how could I, when you kiss like that!" Harry pulled him back for another kissed, deepening it this time, and after a minute, when they broke apart, Harry continued pacing. "But, I want to be who I was."

"You mean evil and depressed?" Draco tapped his foot.

"I wasn't evil!"

"Kate's told me some stories..."

"When? What? How! What did she say?" Harry panicked.

"Just the usual... anyway-"

"What's 'The Usual'?" Harry demanded.

"See, this is proof that you're still a man." Draco laughed. "You sure do know how to yell, and you loose your temper quickly, oh, and we can't forget that adorably hot way your muscles flex when you pace, showing off that this is definitely a man's body." Draco reached out and stroked Harry's back.

"I love when you touch me." Harry smiled and took Draco into his arms. "I don't care what she told you, at least you know now. And I'm glad not to be depressed anymore. I should really tell you more about that era of my life, I realize that you don't know the deeper, darker parts."

"I'd love to hear about it, but not now. Your friend is here, and your happy for once. Let's savor that." Draco kissed him deeply and passionately for a few minutes, and then moved back to the bed. "Lay with me until those _gossipers _come back." He chuckled. "I want some peace."

"That's the greatest idea I've ever heard." Harry smiled and laid next to Draco, letting the blonde curl into his arms.

They laid like this for some time, enjoying each others' scents, and the steady beat of their hearts, the prefect rhythms of their breaths. Soon, however, the noise of Kate, and the mysticness of Steven reentered the room.

"You two are just strange." Kate and Steven said in unison.

"I take it you've learned a lot?" Harry asked with a grin, his eyes closed.

"Oh yeah, a _whole _lot." Kate laughed.

"I don't want to know." Draco said, rolling over to race Harry, his nose touching Harry's chest.

"You have to admit," Kate said to Steven, "They do make a really cute couple."

"They're just crazy enough to work." Steven laughed.

"I think someone's finally been able to crack Steven." Draco said. "That can't be good."

"I'm not being replaced am I?" Harry pouted.

"Not at all!" Kate crawled onto the bed and jumped on Harry. "I'd never be able to replace you Mr. Harbear!" (Pronounced like 'Hairbear' Get it?)

"Harbear?" Draco snickered from Harry's chest.

"Shut up, Kate! It's nothing...just an old nick name!"

"I'll spare you this time, only because I love you." Kate said, agreeing not to tell Draco about it... yet. She kissed Harry's forehead and crawled off of him.

"You better." Harry smiled, still not opening his eyes. No, it felt too good being so close to Draco to look at anything.

"Oh, I do, no one who didn't love you would put up with you for all of these years, you tend to tell a lot."

"See! See! I was right!" Draco laughed, opening his eyes and sitting up, causing Harry to whimper from the lack of warmth, and open his eyes.

"I have a lot of reasons to be angry!"

"But you yelled at the Minister himself!"

"The Minister? Like at a church?" Steven asked.

"Erm... not exactly." Harry said, and then changed the subject. "At least I don't need anger management.

"No," Kate laughed. "You tend to yell when you're scared or worried."  
"I have a lot of reasons to be scared and worried!"

"One hour until reporting time." Steven interrupted.

"Oh shit..." Draco mumbled. "I'd better get ready."

So he headed some to shower and get everything he would need for the play, and Steven left as well, not feeling comfortable around Harry and Kate without Draco there, not yet. Things would get interesting that night.

!#!#! Okay, the cookies are just about ready to be frosted. I made Sugar cookies and Peanut Butter ones...he had better like them! shakes fist! Okay, so, the O.C. is on, so I'm going to post this and drool over Adam Brody and company! Hah, Review!#!#!


	20. Drunken Stuper

!#!#! I do admit that my explanation of Harry and Voldemort sucks, but you'll find out more when Voldemort himself comes into the big picture. However, I still don't know how much you guys are going to like that part... I don't even understand why you like it now! And it _is_ non-magic... unless I'm more blind then I thought, because I don't recall typing anything about magic. I did say that Fred and George call their products Weasley Wizard Wheezes still, but that's because they _want_ to have magic... if I didn't explain that well enough I'm sorry. And I'm warning you now that even when Voldemort comes around, a lot will still be left open, as I said, because there is going to be a sequel. sings ... I'm still working on the details... bare with me! I don't think Harry and Draco are rushing into love. I mean they were together for like a week before even making out, which people were complaining about, but now people are saying it's going too fast, and I don't know what to side with! goes crazy It won't be for a while until their relationship goes any further than it is now, but I have a feeling it might be a little too fast even then, but under the circumstances of the time, you might be okay with it. Plus, compared to some other stories, it's not that bad. Well, I'm glad you guys are continuing it like this story. :) !#!#!

Harry ran over to Draco as he jumped off of the stage. "That was a brilliant speech." He said and Kate joined them, handing Draco a bouquet of flowers she and Harry had picked out. The cast had just finished thanking everyone involved, since it was their last performance, and Draco had made a speech all about Remus and how much the man meant to everyone of the students. Remus ran onto the stage and hugged the life out of Draco before hugging the rest of the cast, and ended up running off stage crying, which actually brought a smile to Harry's face. Tears of joy were definitely welcome.

"Thank you!" Draco squealed and wrapped one arm around each of his friends.

They began walking out, this performance had been in the late afternoon, and there would be a party at Mike's house in a few hours to celebrate, Harry and Kate had also been invited, along with some others who weren't in the play. They had to go get cleaned up for the party.

"Draco!" Lily yelled, running up to him. "That was wonderful! Gosh you're a great singer, and you're so convincing, and-"

She was cut off by James. "What she means to say is, great job, boy." He smiled and shook Draco's hand.

"Thanks." Draco smiled at them.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes." The three teens said in unison.

And they left. Draco was dropped off at his house to get showered and changed, while the rest went back to Harry's house. Once Harry had showered, he walked into his bedroom in a fresh pair of boxers, to find Kate already changed.

"That's certainly a change from your church attire." Harry laughed as he took in Kate's fashionable ripped up jeans and her tight, low neck, black tee shirt with small chains making up the are where the neck dipped a bit too low.

"And now it's your turn. I've already picked out your outfit." She smiled.

"What! Oh gosh... what is it..."

"It's time you go back to your old ways." Her grin spread wider. She pulled out her favorite outfit on Harry, a pair of tight black jeans, with a tight, patched up _Dead Kennedys _that they had made themselves, out of a tight silk shirt with patches and logos sewed onto it, which actually came out cool in the end, which they hadn't expected.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Harry said, although he was already pulling the clothes on.

"Is Harry Potter worried about fitting in?" Kate laughed in a teasing tone.

"What if Draco doesn't like it?"

"You're still you, and this is who you were before he brainwashed you."

"He didn't brainwash me... he just... changed me a bit."

"And are you okay with that?"

"Of course, but you're right... I'm still me, and I'm a rebel." He laughed knocking her onto the bed, hugging her. "Did I tell you how much I'm glad you're here?"

"I can't hear it enough." She laughed.

"I really missed you."

"Even though it wasn't that long?"

"It was too long."

"Then you should be happy that I'll be back soon."

"Christmas?" He smiled.

"Of course, although I might just... _forget_, if I can't find you the prefect present, I've been thinking about it constantly."

"Just bring yourself... and maybe something to remind me of home." He sighed.

"Miss it?"

"Who'd ever think I'd miss Jersey?" He laughed. "Now, which shoes to wear?" He pulled out a few.

"The black ones." Kate said sternly, and Harry pulled on his black and white Chuck Tyler's.

"Okay, I'm all ready, let's go meet Draco."

"You're not done!" Kate jumped up.

"What?"

She grinned almost evilly and walked over to her suitcase, pulling out her makeup box.

"Oh no, come on Kate-"

"Harry Potter, you said you were still one of us, so stop it! You're going to put this on, and you're going to like it! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Harry laughed, and then gulped, he sure hopped he'd still have some friends after tonight.

A few minutes later Draco burst into the room with a large smile on his face, which slowly disappeared as he saw Harry turn around. His eyes went wide, and then his smile returned. "Y-You're..."

He took in Harry's image. The boy's muscles could definitely be seen through his shirt, and his jeans where hugging his bottom just right. His hair was still wet, hanging perfectly around his beautiful face, and his eyes... His eyes were illuminated by black eye liner.

"Harry, you look..."

"You hate it, don't you, I told Kate you'd hate it-"

"No! You look... beautiful... there's no other word."

"Huh?"

"Beautiful, Harry." Draco laughed. "As if I didn't love your eyes enough already, now they stand out so well and... wow..." He walked over to Harry and kissed him softly on the lips. "So is this what you used to dress like all of the time?"

"Pretty much..."

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" Harry sounded offended.

"There must be something wrong with you if everyone wasn't jumping your bones every second of the day for a piece of this." Draco laughed and kissed his boyfriend again.

"You git, there's nothing wrong with me."

"I don't know if I agree with that..." Kate mumbled.

"Hey!"

"Kidding... kidding..." She laughed.

"What's... Dead... Kennedys?" Draco asked, reading Harry's shirt.

"A band." The other two answered.

"Oh... what a... pleasant... name."

Kate just laughed and walked out of the room. "Come on, boys." She called from the stairs.

"Harry," Draco whispered. "You never have to worry about me not liking how you look. Because no matter what you're wearing, you're still going to look the same underneath it all, and you're still going to be the same amazing person on the inside."

Harry merely smiled and took Draco into his arms, hugging him.

Once they were at Mike's house, everyone gathered in the basement. Music was playing loudly, and people were dancing all over. Draco warned Harry not to drink the punch, because Mike always put alcohol in everything, which lit up Kate's eyes, and she ran over to get a drink.

"I don't think your Mum will appreciate it if she comes home plastered." Draco pointed out.

"Kate's amazing at holding her alcohol... and I honestly don't think Mum will mind."

"What? She seems so... well, your mother seems so strict and-"

"She is... to me... but she knows how Kate is."

"So the rules don't apply to Kate?"

"Pretty much, or you." Harry laughed. "As long as _The Boy Who Lived_ is safe, it's all okay."

"I'm sure that's not the only reason why your Mum cares about you."

"It's one of them though. I've only been drunk a few times, even though my friends drank pretty much all the time. I know what my obligations are."

"Wouldn't want to be drunk off your ass when old Voldie shows up?" Draco teased.

"Exactly..." Harry sighed.

Draco frowned at the sad look on Harry's face and decided to cheer him up a bit.

He moved in front of the raven haired teen and kissed him softly before grinning mischievously and catching his lips in a more passionate kiss, which led to a full-on snog.

When finally they pulled apart, they noticed Ali, Vikki, Kate, and Steven staring at them... very up-close and personal.

"Yes...?" Harry asked in a 'Can I help you?' type of tone.

"You two are so hot." Vikki said plainly.

"Thanks..." Harry looked at Draco wirily.

"Don't mind them." Draco smiled and kissed Harry again. "Let's go dance." He said as a slow song came on. So they enjoyed the warmth of each other as they danced closely together.

The night was very fun, but Kate managed to get into some Vodka, and needed Harry and Draco to help her walk out to Draco's limo.

"Are you sure your mom won't mind?" Draco looked at Kate's sleeping form laying on Harry's shoulder.

"It's fine, she'll be disappointed, but she'll just be happy that I'm not drunk too... trust me, this has happened a billion times before." Harry smiled. "It's almost like tradition."

"I just don't want you to get in trouble."

"I won't."

"Good, if you were to get grounded or something... I don't know what I'd do with myself!"

"That's not going to happen... but if it did, you'd just do whatever you did before I moved here."

"You mean sit around watching tele?"

"Sounds good." Harry laughed. "I'm sure you did more than that."

"Of course I did, I hung out with all of our friends, but it was never as fun as it is now."

"Then you'll be happy to know I've never been grounded in my life. My parents are pretty lenient. As long as I follow their rules, which I do. And Kate getting drunk isn't against the rules." He laughed.

"Good." Draco smiled and leaned over Kate to kiss Harry. "I'm glad the play's over."

"Why?"

"More time to spend with you." Draco grinned. "Plus, I need to spend more time studying, I think my history grade might slip if I'm not careful."

"Draco, you have the highest marks in class!"

"Well, I don't want you to pass me!"

"Brat."

"True."

"Jerk."

"Very much so."

"Bitch."

"Your bitch." The blonde kissed Harry softly. "Go on."

"You-" He was kissed again. "hot-" Draco kissed him a third time. "bastard." Draco climbed over Kate and sat in Harry's lap, kissing him passionately.

"This is very safe." Harry panted when they broke apart.

"You're right." Draco sighed and slid back to his own seat, buckling up.

Soon they arrived at Harry's house, and they woke Kate up before helping her into the house, where they found Lily and James sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh not again." Lily sighed and poured a cup of coffee, putting it to Kate's lips. Kate responded and drank it.

"You've got to admit, Mum, it's been quiet some time since she's done this. She's been so good with sticking to what she knows she can handle."

"I can't believe her mother let's her do this." Lily shook her head. "It's okay every once in a while, but to do this so often..."

"Kate's not a drunk, Mum, she just likes to have a lot of fun."

"I know... it's just... oh never mind." Lily trailed off. "Let's get her into the living room.

They all helped her to the sofa and laid her down.

"So how was the party?" James asked.

"Pretty good, not everyone was drinking." Harry answered.

"Actually I think Kate, Steven, and Mike might have been the only ones." Draco laughed. "Everyone else was pretty busy dancing."

"Did you have fun?" Lily asked, looking wirily at Kate like the worried mother she is.

"Yes." Harry smiled.

"Definitely." Draco confirmed.

"Well I'm sure say so." Kate giggled.

"Kate?" They all asked, no one had realized she was awake.

"I'd definitely said so." She continued to giggle.

"Why's that?" Lily edged. Harry and Draco looked at each other, confused and worried.

"Those two were sure busy." Kate laughed without opening her eyes.

"Kate!" Harry humped up, looking for a way to change the subject.

"You know, with the way they were making out all night and what not-" She giggled so hard that she fell of the sofa and passed out.

Harry looked at Draco and gulped.

Lily tended to Kate while James looked at his son, trying to figure out what Kate meant. When Lily looked up, her eyes were wide, and she stood up, sighed, and whispered for James to carry Kate up to the spare bed. Which he did, and when he came back down, he stood next to his wife, who was staring down a very nervous looking set of teens.

"Explain yourselves." James said sternly.

!#!#! I am so so so so so so so sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I've been sooooo busy! My mom had a party, and then I was in Philly, and then I was at my cousin's house all day, and then I was at Church all day, and on Sunday I started this, but then some family members and my friend came over, and then I had school and lots of homework and I had a few tests to study for and It was sooo nice out last night that I just couldn't resist bike riding with my friend! So now I have off for Spring Break, and it's pouring out, so I was determined to finish this! I'm sorry it's kind of short... but I'm starving! Time for some lunch or something! Then I'm going to continue, I promise I'll get the next one out soon! I'm so sorry, I hope you guys aren't mad! Review!#!#!


	21. Ripped Out of the Closet

"Explain yourselves." James repeated, folding his arms.

Harry looked to the floor, thinking.

"Kate was just drunk and-" Draco started.

"No, Draco, it's okay..." Harry cut him off with a sigh. "Mum, Dad..." Harry looked up at his parents but quickly looked away. He had thought about telling his parents, but he sure hadn't imagined it'd happen like this. He wanted to sit down, alone, with them and explain everything... but now...

Draco walked closer to Harry and rubbed his back quickly, almost as if to say 'Come on, you can do it!' With another sigh, Harry looked back to his parents. "Well... you see..."

"Harold James Potter, if you don't tell us what's going on right now-" Lily started, raising her voice.

"Lily, please, give the boy a moment." James said softly, he had a feeling that his son was true about this, and if that was correct, they couldn't be yelling at him, that would just push him not to tell them and he'd be kept in secrecy for ever... and that wouldn't be good. James had never suspected that his son could possibly be gay, not even recently, and with the way Harry was dressed now, the boy seemed to be himself again, and that certainly wouldn't make James suspect him... but when Kate had just said that, and knowing that Harry hadn't been drinking... and with the way he and Draco where acting now... there was no other possibility. He just knew. Just as he had known when Sirius had first come to him to tell him. And at least Sirius had the comfort of being alone with James where he just open up to his best friend. But here Harry was, standing nervously in front of his parents... Sirius had never had to tell his parents, and telling James' parents had been easy, they weren't his own, even if they cared about him more.

James unfolded his arms and stepped closer to Harry, reaching out to stroke his son's cheek. "You can tell us, Harry. You can always tell us anything. And even if we don't react the way you'd like us to, just know that we'll always love you."

Harry was shocked, he'd never heard his father say something so... parental! before. Lily had a confused look on her face. Harry knew his father had caught on, but his mother was still in the dark. How to tell them...?

"Thanks, Dad." Harry smiled nervously. "A few weeks ago... I started to feel... different." Harry started. James led Lily to the sofa, where he sat her down and then joined her. "I... er... Well I didn't know what it was at first... but then I met Draco... and everything became pretty clear." He smiled at Draco.

"Harry, what are you trying to say?" Lily asked, a bewildered look on her face.

"Shh... give him time..." James cooed in his wife's ear.

"But I still tried to deny it..." Harry looked at his feet. "But that became too hard to do." He looked up and smiled at Draco. "And well... Mum, weather you like it or not... well," He took a deep breath and then blurted out; "I'm gay."

James smiled, he liked being right. Lily's jaw dropped and he looked at her husband. "You knew about this?"

"No... well, not until Kate practically told us a few minutes ago." James sighed. "Harry, I'm glad you've told us." He smiled and walked over to his son, and hugged him. It just felt like the right thing to do.

"So... you two... are..." Lily looked back and forth between the two teens in front of her.

"A couple." Draco whispered.

"Oh my..." Lily held her head with one of her hands and leaned back into the sofa.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked his father.

"You know your mother doesn't take shock well." The older man chuckled.

"And you've... slept in the same room... many times..." Lily continued her blabbering.

James' face fell and he looked at Harry and Draco. He hadn't thought about that...

"Mum! Absolutely nothing happened. Especially since Kate's been here almost the whole time!" Harry tired to keep his voice low, since Kate was sleeping.

"I believe you, Harry." James smiled. He didn't care what his son did, as long as it wasn't threatening his life... which most everything did. If Harry had too much fun, it was too distracting, he had to keep his senses open... but he had a feeling that Harry could handle this, and he figured his son would be responsible. He'd tell him this if Lily wasn't in the room, because he knew she wouldn't agree with him.

"Let's just... talk about this tomorrow..." Lily said, standing up.

"That sounds like a good idea." Harry said with a yawn.

"I should be going anyway." Draco said and looked over at Harry who nodded and walked towards the door, opening it.

"Where are you going?" Lily said, her voice almost panicked.

"Chill, Mum, I'm just saying goodbye." Harry said, and James laughed.

Harry and Draco stood out of the porch in the cold near winter air.

"Are you going to be okay?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded and shivered. "Yeah... My dad's being really cool about this, and I think once Mum talks to Sirius and Remus, she'll feel better."

"I'm proud of you." Draco smiled. "I know it didn't happen like you'd want it to, but at least it's over with."

"I guess... I just hope Mum let's us hang out as much as before still."

"I'm sure it'll all turn out for the best."

"Let's hope so." Harry sighed and hugged Draco. "I'm actually glad you were here, every time I looked at you, it boosted my confidence... I felt like such a coward. How can I fight off evil... _mobsters_ and I can't even talk to my own parents?"

"Oh the mysteries of life." Draco laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry kissed him. "Night."

When Harry walked back inside, his father was finishing off his coffee. "Where'd Mum go?"

"I've sent her up to bed, she was trying to spy on you two." James chuckled.

"Oh gosh... Thanks."

"No problem. Go get some sleep."

"Night, Dad."

"Night."

The next morning Harry woke up and noticed his alarm clock hadn't gone off. 10:32. "Shit." He stumbled out of bed and ran to the bathroom, where he noticed a note attached to the mirror.

_Harry,_

I decided you could use some rest, and this is your last day with Kate, so I called you out of school. There's plenty of food to make. Don't go making a mess! Your mother might just have a nervous breakdown if she comes home to that. Make sure Kate gets packed up before we come home, we'll be leaving for the airport at seven.

Have fun,

Dad

Harry smiled and took a shower before brushing his teeth and getting dressed. Than he walked into the spare room, shaking a bottle of pain reliever in front of Kate's face. "Wake up time." He said.

"No." Kate swatted his hand away.

"Come on, I'm bored!" Harry whined.

"Pills..." Kate murmured and Harry handed her the pain relievers and a glass of water. "What are you doing home?" She spat out as she sat up. "I thought I could sleep all day."

"And now you've been blessed with my presence." He grinned. "Dad let me stay home."

"That bastard..."

"Oh come on, it's our last day together!"

"Fine, let me go shower... make me some food!"

"Fine, get changed and all that, I'll make something."

Thirty minutes later, they sat in the kitchen eating. Kate was in a better mood, and Harry smiled at her. "What do you want to do all day?"

"Well, there won't be much to do during a school day."

"True, we could just watch some movies or something."

And that's exactly what they did, watching all of their favorites and laughing at old jokes. By three o'clock they were playing some Final Fantasy when the doorbell rang. Harry told Kate he'd get it, and dashed down the stairs.

When he opened the door he found a very nervous looking Draco rubbing the back of his head and looking at the floor of the porch.

"Hey Draco." Harry smiled.

"Oh, Harry, thank God!" Draco said, his head snapping up. "I was afraid your parents would answer." He hugged Harry and pushed his way into the house.

"They're working a little late tonight." Harry said, closing the door.

"Why weren't you in school?"

"Dad let me stay home to hang out with Kate, since it's her last day."

"Oh yeah... I forgot she was leaving..."

"Did I miss a lot?"

"Not really, you'll catch up fast."

"Draco..."

"Humm?"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Draco was fidgeting a lot, and pacing back and forth in front of him.

The blonde stopped and sighed. "Sorry... I just... well, I was really worried that your mother would like... I don't know, forbid you from seeing me or something."

"Draco, that's not going to happen. She was just in shock. And even if she wasn't okay with it she wouldn't mind... my Mum works in strange ways." Harry smiled and walked over to Draco, wrapping his arms around him. "Don't worry."

"I just don't want something like what happened with Ron to happen again..." Draco sighed, leaning into his boyfriend. "You're too important to me."

"Draco..." Harry couldn't find the right words to sooth the blonde, so he just held onto him, rubbing his back.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you." Draco laughed.

"Well I can't help that." Harry smiled.

"Then I'd better thank God, huh?" They stood silently for a few moments. "You made a believe out of me, Harry."

"I try." Harry laughed. "I'm glad." He pulled away from his boyfriend. "Let's go upstairs, Kate and I are playing Final Fantasy."

"Oh no." Draco rolled his eyes but followed Harry anyway.

A few hours later, Harry's parents pulled into the driveway. All three teens dashed downstairs.

"Hi Mum, Dad." Harry greeted them.

"Thank you for keeping the house clean, Harry." James smiled tiredly at them.

"Tough day at work?"

"Too much paper work, I think my eyes might fall out." James chuckled. "All packed up, Kate?"

"Yup, all ready to go."

Lily walked over to Kate and gave her a hug. "It's been so good to have you visit, take care of yourself."

"You're not coming with us?" Kate frowned.

"I still have a bunch of work to do." She said, and turned to Harry. "Sirius and Remus will be meeting you guys there, to say goodbye. Remus is also bringing you the work you missed today for _all_ of your classes, and I expect you to get it done when you get back."

"_Mum!"_ Harry whined. "I'm not going to have time-"

"He said it's not that much."

"It's not, Harry, really." Draco piped up.

Lily turned to the blonde, smilingly noticing him for the first time. She looked undecided for a few moments, and then a single tear rolled down her cheek and she pulled Draco into her arms. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did yesterday." She whispered.

"I understand." Was all Draco said, and hugged her back.

"You have my permission to sleep here whenever you want to, no questions asked."

Draco smiled. "I wasn't expecting that." He said as Lily pulled away.

"It's the honest truth. Harry's had too many disappointments in his life. I've never seen him so happy and well behaved. You've made him this way, and for that I respect you. He can learn a lot from you..."

"You've been talking to my father, haven't you?" Draco frowned.

"Yes..." Lily straightened her unwrinkled clothes and looked around. "Have a safe trip, Kate." She said before walking out of the room.

The group stayed with Kate until she was safely on her plane, and then watched it fly off. Harry called her on the way home, making sure everything on the plane was going smoothly. When at home, he did all of his homework, and slept that night feeling more relaxed and stress free than he had in years.

!#!#! Sorry these chapters have been a little short, but the last chapter and the end of this one were kind of interludes. In the next chapter, the plot will thicken a bit more. Now I must go do my chores before I watch General Hospital so I can go see The Ring 2 later tonight...finally! hehehehe (I was supposed to go on Sunday). But today I'm kind of glad I am... it'll distract me... you see... it's the 16th birthday of my friend Danny... only... he passed away when we were in 5th grade... So, I'm attempting not to think about it too much... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed these too chapters. I'll try to get the next one out either today or tomorrow. Review!#!#!


	22. Bad News

!#!#! I heart you guys so much! I just got back from seeing the ring 2 with my mom and my friend Sammie...and my friends Matt and Gary were there... but I didn't bother them much, seeing as how it was kinda a date... they're so cute ;) They threw popcorn at me and then...and this is where it gets lethal... MADE FUN OF GENERAL HOSPITAL... Oh no, they're gonna get it now... I'm plotting my revenge... freaking gay people... lol Anywho, I'm really hyper, so let's start with this story! Keep the reviews coming, they make me HAPPY!#!#!

Although Lily and James where both very acceptive of Harry and Draco's relationship, Lily pried a little too much, which made her son a bit uncomfortable. They tried not to touch too much in front of his parents, and never dared to kiss in front of them. No, it seemed still as if they were just friends.

Lily had of course tired to talk to Sirius and Remus about this, but they didn't give her anymore information than Harry had told them to, the boy was ahead in this game. He was one step ahead of his mother all the way. Although, she did get a bit of an understanding inside the mind of gay men from the two, which scared her even more, of course.

James merely smiled at it all and shook his head. He was sure Lily was going crazy, and that was just fine with him. At least she stopped nagging him all the time, it was Harry's turn for that.

Steven and Kate were keeping in contact regularly, which would have scared Harry if he didn't feel such a strong connection with his best friend. No one was taking her away from him.

Ron was still hostile towards Draco, and Harry had learned to just stay out of it. There was no point in starting a bigger fight. He took some time to hang out with his other friends. He'd found that Hermione was the most intelligent person he'd ever met, even surpassing Draco, it was just that Draco had a better way with words, and came off more bright sometimes. Dean was an amazing artist, and Harry came to learn a lot from him. He also brushed up on his chess skills thanks to Ron, and learned more than he ever needed to know about plants from Neville. Seamus had a bad attitude, but he was bloody funny as hell, and Harry enjoyed his company. He found so much in common with both groups of his friends, along with all of his friends back in Jersey, that he couldn't help but laugh at their supposed differences.

They had started their training. Harry gave Draco one of his best swords and taught him everything he knew, but Draco was a little slow on the learning. However, once Harry gave him his own gun and brought him to the agency's shooting rage and taught him how to aim properly. He was a natural.. which in the end kind of scared Harry.

Harry on the other hand wasn't so natural at hiding his feelings. They decided that maybe it was just a bit more hard to do when it's with the person you're falling so quickly for, and that's why one night Draco walked into his father's office and actually _talked_ to him. It seemed that even Lucius Malfoy had a heart once you got to know him deep down, and that's what Draco did that night. He broke his father. He asked him so many questions, and answered so many in return. But once he asked his father to help Harry train, it was purely business, and Lucius put his mask back on. They hadn't talked like that again for quiet some time, after many things would disrupt their lives.

And as the weeks passed by, and Christmas was right around the corner, life seemed sweet, like nothing bad would ever touch them again, like all of this training was a waist of time. However, as in all good stories, we know that was too good to be true.

Harry and Draco were walking to Harry's house after their last day of school before winter break. They'd decided that it was just too beautiful out to go home by car. It'd been a long walk, and the chilly winter air was killer, but they had each other, and that's all that mattered.

"When's Kate flying in?" Draco asked.

"Two more days." Harry smiled. "It feels like so long since she was here last."

"Just about a month, Harry, not a life time."

"Too long." Harry sighed before opening the door to his home. They stepped in and took off their coats. Then they noticed a crowd around the kitchen table. That crowd consisted of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Lucius, and... was that Snape?

"Professor?" Harry asked. Both Remus and Severus looked up, making Harry realize his mistake. "Professor Snape, what are you doing here?"

"Business." The greasy haired man spat out. "No get out of here."

"Excuse me?" Harry said, taken aback.

"Severus, be nice. I'd appreciate if you wouldn't tell me son what to do in our own home. Besides, Harry's the center of all of this, he has the right to know anything he wants to."

"If Albus had a say in this-"  
"If Albus had any say at all," James came in sternly, "My son would have been dead years ago. I have respect for that man, but he doesn't work with us anymore. Lily and I call the shots, like it or not."

Snape just rolled his eyes and went back to reading something with Lucius. Lily and Remus were scouting over a map while James typed something up on his lap top. Sirius seemed to be looking through a whole bunch of files, and was frustrated that he wasn't finding whatever he was looking for.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. Harry knew this wasn't just any assignment, not if Snape and Lucius were here. And his mother had said he was the center of it all... that could only mean that it was about Voldemort, which worried Harry.

"Nothing, Drake, nothing." Severus sighed.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Draco walked over to his Godfather and grabbed a section of a London newspaper out of his hands.

"Draco!" Severus growled angrily, but it was too late, Draco was already reading it.

**_Evil Mastermind Spotted in England_**

_Last night it was reported by a woman and her three sons that they had caught a glimse of the ever feared **You-Know-Who**.They said that he looks strange, weak, and almost... not himself. But that they had heard him speak briefly with someone dressed all in black, and that his voice is just as raspy and disturbing as ever._

If this is true, then it seems that You-Know-Who has moved out of his plans in the United States and the rest of the Western Hemisphere. The Queen says that we shouldn't panic, but I, personally, can't find a reason not to. This man could be worse than Hitler himself! Knew one knows why he kills. No one knows who he'll kill.

There's only one thing we do know, that he's never going to stop his hunt for The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter himself. If I were a family member or friend of the boy I'd take off, never to return. Only curses come with him, and his loved ones have been targeted numerous times.

How could we forget the supposed death of his parents, Lily and James Potter? Or the time his Godfather, Sirius Black was framed by one of HIS men for the murder of that man. And then Mr. Black was almost murdered himself years later. His friends have constantly been in danger, along with young Cedric Diggory who was murdered by that same man who framed Mr. Black.

You-Know-Who's alleged spotting was in Reading, just outside of London. We don't know where Harry Potter is, but we can only hope that if You-Know-Who finds him, that it'll be the last time, the last battle, the end of this war... the end of our terror.

The article went off into a few quotes from politicians all over the world, and the woman who spotted Voldemort. Draco turned around slowly, not saying a word, and walked over to Harry. He looked up at his boyfriend with sad eyes and handed him the newspaper, never taking his eyes off of the beauty in front of him as Harry's expressions changed while reading.

"Do you think this is true?" Harry asked his parents shakily.

"We don't know." Lily whispered, shaking her head in an almost Hermione type of way.

"We're not going to jump to conclusions, but we have to be prepared." James stated.

"All they want from me is their own freedoms. They'd run for the hills instead of be my friend, just so they can live. They'll treat me like crap, hide me away, but as soon as it's time to fight, I'm right out in the open, all by myself. What, I'm I Jesus fucking Christ or something?" Harry threw the newspaper across the room and stomped out of the room.

Draco followed him, without a second thought, up to his room. "Harry..." He whispered, approaching the dark haired boy sprawled out on his bed.

"They know just how to get to me..." Harry said. "They always do."

"What are you talking about?" Draco sad down next to Harry, facing the other teen, and used his fingers to trace shapes over Harry's chest.

"The journalists. Whether it's for newspapers or magazines... whatever... they always know how to hit me heard. They don't care though. They don't care what I feel like on the inside, as long as I'm cold and hard on the outside, ready to fight. I hate it."

"I've never read anything before."

"It was usually in America... things were pretty quiet for the longest time, because everyone thought that I had killed Voldemort... but I was just a baby! I don't even remember what happened! How could they believe a baby could defeat a full grown man?" Harry sat up and took Draco into his arms, pulling the blonde onto his lap. "The Americans were even harder on me, because they didn't want me bringing danger to their country. I knew nothing about it, I had just moved there, I had just learned about it all..."

"Don't let them get to you, who cares what they say."

"It still hurts..."

"Don't let it."

"I can't help it, Draco."

Draco leaned into Harry's chest and rubbed a hand along Harry's cheek. "You're stronger than this, Harry Potter."

"I weaken myself by listening to them, but I can't stop it. And then I go and say something dumb like I just did, using the Lord's name in vain, which makes me feel even worse."

"Jesus will forgive you." Draco smiled. "You may not be him, but you know more of what it's like to be him than any other person on this earth. He knows what you're going through, what you've been through... he'll understand and forgive you."

"I have faith in that..." Harry smiled and kissed the top of Draco's head. "I'm not ready to fight him again."

"They said he looked weak."

"He's always weak... but he gets stronger every time. I'm not ready."

"You're not alone. You have me, and everyone else. We won't let him hurt you."

"I just want it all to be over. I want that bastard dead, and I want to know why he wants me dead! I just want it all to be over..." Harry sighed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Who are you calling?"

"Kate."

"Why? Don't worry her."

"She's always worried, but she hides it well. And now it's my turn to be worried, I'm not going to let her come here."

"What? Why?"

"Too many people have been harmed because of me. I'm not going to put her in danger, not when she's already far, far away and I know about this ahead of time."

"Harry-"

"As a matter of fact, maybe you should leave too."

"What?"

"You should go, get out of here... fly to Kate's house or something."

"Harry, I'm not leaving you."

"You're in danger! You read the article!"

"Everyone is in danger all the time, Harry." Draco said plainly. "And we don't even know if this is true or not yet. Why should we believe one woman and her sons that we don't even know? They caught a _glimpse _of him. It could have been anyone."

"But it wasn't."

"You don't know that."

"I can feel it..."

"I'm not leaving."

"Then I'm at least saving Kate."

"If she even listens to you."

"I have to at least warn her."

And Harry did. He called her and read her and told her, but she said she'd already heard on the news. She refused to stay home, and so Harry threatened her, but she pointed out that if he was threatening her, she wasn't safe either way, and she'd still come. Harry became so frustrated he ended up yelling at her at the top of his lungs, and hung up on her.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked as Harry run out the front door.

"For a jog, I need to clear my mind."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"I don't care." Harry said as he ran down the street, nearly slipping on a patch of ice.

Draco sighed and turned to the crowd of adults.

"He'll be fine." James said. "All of this usually hits him hard, but he'll be back soon, and he'll realize what he has to do."

"Everything's a big cycle for him." Draco breathed out. "I hate it."

"We all do." Sirius sighed.

"Do you think it'd ever end?"

"Truly, no." James said, shaking his head. He sighed and allowed his head to drop into his hands. No, it'd never be over. Not truly, not even when Voldemort was dead and gone, burning in Hell. No, because human nature never changes.

!#!#! I feel like they're getting shorter... I was going to post this last night, but became way too sleepy! 11 days until my birthday! Does a little dance! Oh yeah! This is definitely my longest story ever! My second longest was only 13 chapters long, and the chapters were about the same length, sometimes shorter! I've decided what I'm going to do after this story, but I'll explain that more later... hope you enjoyed it! Review!#!#!


	23. Protection

!#!#! HoldOnTillForever, I'm not sure what WIP is... but no, it's not written already. The first five chapters were written when I first posted this story, but after that I've just been the loser that I am sitting at this damned computer typing up a storm, hehe. I was a little scared about brining Harry's religion into this, because I didn't want people to get offended or angry and stop reading it or report me or something dumb... but you're right, it does make it seem more real, and in the sequel it'll play another role too... but I'm not going to give that away! Plus I kind of wanted to prove that just because you're gay it doesn't mean you can't be religious! Like, for instance, my friends Matt and Andrew are brothers and both gay and they go to my Church and people are always like "How can gay people go to Church, that's so offensive blah blah blah blah blah!" SHUT UP! blushes hehe... In my opinion, God wants us to choose what is right, yes, but being gay isn't something you can choose... it's just something that you feel inside, something you are... and yeah... well, that's the lesson for today kiddos! Oh, and don't worry HoldOnTillForever, everything will be explained sooner or later, bare with me! Although like I've said, some things might be left open until the sequel... so that's it such a long wait, hehe! Let's get on with the story!#!#!

Draco waited in the living room for an hour while the adults continued to research. Finally, Harry stumbled into the door.

"Harry!" Draco jumped up and ran over to him. He was shivering, his face was pale, his hands purple, his ears blood red. "My God! You didn't wear a jacket!" Draco breathed out, pulling Harry into his arms, trying to warm him up. He pulled him over to the sofa and piled blankets on top of him.

"Harry Potter!" Lily scolded, running into the room. "It's below freezing out there!"

"S-Sorry, M-Mum... I... I wasn't t-thinking." Harry said, his teeth chattering.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I'll make you some tea." Lily said softly and went to put on a pot of water.

"Harry..." Sirius whispered, entering the room with Remus and James. "Are you alright?"

"J-Just p-peachy." Harry frowned.

"You've got to stop doing this." James said. "Now you're going to be sick."

"I'm s-sorry..." Harry looked away from them all, staring at the back of the sofa.

Draco placed his hand on Harry's forehead. "You're still freezing."

"O-O-obviously!" Harry managed to say before pulling the blankets up and over his head.

"Let's just let him warm up." Remus whispered and the three older men went back to their work.

Harry pulled the blankets back down looked up at Draco. "I-I'm s-sorry for y-yelling at you." He said.

"It's okay, just get some rest, try to warm up." Draco said sadly. "Why didn't you come back sooner, you're so cold..."

"I'm s-sorry... I j-just... I needed s-some t-time alone."

"I understand."

Harry looked up at Draco. The blonde's young eyes were filled with worry, sadness, fear, and so much more. With a sigh Harry sat up and caught Draco's lips with his own. "You s-shouldn't have to." He said. "I s-shouldn't w-worry you like this." With that he kissed him again.

"My gosh!" Lily shrieked and dropped the mug of tea he was carrying, which spilled over the living room rug.

"Mum?" Harry asked, pulling away from Draco shyly.

"Just a little shocked..." She said, picking up the mug. "I'll clean this up and get you some more... don't worry." And she scurried out of the room blushing.

"I guess she's not too comfortable with this yet, huh?" Draco asked.

"Guess not." Harry sighed and leaned against Draco for warmth. The blonde wrapped himself around his boyfriend.

"Let's just hope we don't give her a heart attack some day." Draco snickered.

"That wouldn't be good." Harry laughed, feeling much better wrapped up in a mix of blankets and Draco's arms.

"Here's your tea." Lily said, walking back in. Harry untangled himself from Draco and took it from his mother with a smile.

"Thanks, Mum."

"Drink up, and then I want you to go take a nice hot shower to get your temperature up."

"Okay." Harry sighed as his mother wiped up the liquid from the rug.

An hour later, after Harry had downed his tea, taken a shower, and dressed in some really warm clothes, he made his way downstairs where Draco was reading on the sofa.

"Hey." He whispered and sat down next to the blonde.

"All better?"

"All better." Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek. "What are you reading?"

"It's called _A Single Rose_, it's a romance novel about a girl, Marissa, who thinks the guy she's dating is a cat burglar... it's better than it sounds." Draco laughed.

"It must be great if your reading it."

"I can't help if I'm picky."

"_Very_ picky." Harry teased.

"But this ones really good, it's sweet and romantic and it has action and adventures all at the same time while being a religious novel." Draco sighed. "I wish I could write like this."

"I bet you could if you'd try."

"I don't want to fail."

"So you don't try at all?"

"There's no point."

"Yes there is, I'd read it, and I bet I'd love it too!"

"You'd love anything I do."

"You're point?" Harry grinned and kissed Draco's cheek again. "Any news?"

"They haven't told me anything... but I haven't asked."

"Time to pry." Harry laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"Harry, any better?" Sirius grinned.

"Much, much better. Sorry for scaring you guys."

"Don't try anything like that again, Harry." Remus said, almost pleadingly.

"I'll try not to." He smiled. "Any luck?"

"Not much." James sighed. "We were able to speak with the woman who spotted him on the phone, but she didn't know very much."

"Sirius, what was it that you were looking for before?" Harry asked.

"The description of the last spotting, to compare his weakness."

"That was in Venezuela, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever figure out what he was doing there?"

"Our best guess is that he was meeting someone or transferring money." James sighed.

"Do you think he knows we're here?"

"It's a possibility." Remus said.

"Then why don't we leave?"

"And keep running?" Severus spat out. "I'm tired of running I've moved all over Europe trying to escape his tracking. Nothing works."

"Then why don't you order you men to guard us?" Harry asked his father.

"You didn't like that before." James answered.

"They were ruining the beauty of the farm... but now we're just in the suburbs, and... well I have more to worry about now..."

"Draco...?" Lucius spoke up for the first time.

"He means too much to me." Harry whispered.

"Then I'll make the order." James sighed. "But not many, I don't want to scare everyone around here."

"My home is nearly untouchable." Lucius said softly without looking up. "You are all welcome here at any time."

There was a small gasp from Remus and Lily. Sirius' head shot up and he grinned. "I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth."

"Things are different now." Lucius sighed and looked up at Harry before looking into the living room where Draco was staring at him. "We all have common worries now. We're all attached, weather we like it or not." He said the last part boldly, glaring at Severus. "If you were to put guards on my home, no one would think any different of it. I've had them before... however that was in my Death Eater days... most people don't know about that, however."

"We'll discuss this more later." James said. "I'm going to talk with Author Weasley, see if he's heard anything."

"I'll go with you." Sirius said and followed James out of the house.

"We should be leaving." Lucius said. "You'll contact me if you hear anything else?"

"Of course." Lily said. "And Severus, you'll contact us if you hear anything?"

"I will." Severus sighed, although he hated it, he still had some connections within the Death Eaters. Those were the men and women unfaithful to Voldemort.

"Will you be leaving too Remus?" Lily asked.

"I'll keep you company until James comes back." The dirty blonde man smiled.

"Thanks."

"Can Draco stay?" Harry asked.

"If it's okay with you, Lucius." Lily said turning to the blonde man.

"I've never minded before." He said, giving a rare smile.

"Thank you." Harry returned the smile before walking back into the living room.

Severus and Lucius excited and then Lily and Remus cleaned up the table filled with paperwork.

"Did I hear right?" Draco asked with a smile. "Could it be possible that my Father just invited you all to live with us?"

"That's what I heard..." Harry laughed. "Could you imagine... that would be total ciaos!"

"But we'd be together all the time." Draco said.

"We might get tired of each other." Harry grinned.

"I doubt that."

"Yeah, but I don't think Ron would be very happy."

"Who cares."

"Draco, he's my friend."

"And he hates me!"

"And you hate him."

"Only because he hates me." Draco frowned.

"Maybe if you'd be nice to him, he'd see what a great guy you were." Harry crossed cleverly.

"I'll think about it..." Draco said, defeated.

"Do you think our lives as normal teenagers are over?" Harry sighed.

"Probably, but maybe it'll all be over soon, and we can just go on with our lives."

"And if not?"  
"Then you'll defeat him once more, and he'll run into hiding, giving us time to enjoy again."

"I think I can live with that..." Harry smiled. "As long as I have you."

"Which you do and will. Now, let's go get our homework done so we don't have to worry about that over the break too."

"Good idea... gesh, what kind of a teacher gives homework over Christmas break?" Harry sighed.

"Hey! I heard that!" Remus called from the kitchen.

"Oops..." Harry snickered as they ran upstairs to start their homework.

An hour and a half later Sirius and James returned home while Harry and Draco where down stairs looking for some snacks to munch on while finish their homework.

"Author only knows what we know." James sighed. "Which is definitely not enough." He walked over and hugged his wife. "We all agreed on one thing though."

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"Protecting Harry is our number one priority."

"And training him hard." Sirius added.

"While that's not enough, it's all we have."

"Then it's what we have to do." Lily sighed sadly.

"And just wait for something to happen?" Harry asked.

"It's all we can do." James answered.

"So what's the plan?"

James sighed and let go of his wife before walking over to his son. "The three of us will move into Malfoy Mansion." He started. "If we hear more news, so will Sirius, Remus, and Severus. We'll station guards discreetly around the whole town, no one will know who they are. There will also be guards both discreetly and openly at the Mansion."

"And my training?"

"You'll be close to Lucius, he can help you better and at any time with your emotions." James answered. "I believe you're better than anyone in your sword fighting. No one can help you now." James dropped his head. "You just have to practice, make sure you don't forget anything. Sirius is going to teach you how to use every gun we have."

"You know most of them by now." Sirius said. "But we can never be too prepared."

"And the rest of us have to be prepared also." James said. "Your not the only one fighting this war, Harry. You're just our biggest weapon."

"And the Weasleys?" Harry asked.

"They still don't believe us about the Malfoys, but that's their own loss. They'll see in the end. I'll have them protected as best as I can."

"Go and finish your homework." Lily said. "Then pack a changes of clothing and anything you might need."

"This is coming to a head." James said, turning to his wife once Harry and Draco had went upstairs. "And there's no telling how it's going to end."

!#!#! I just received an e-mail asking about the music I use in this story. Most of it is from the _Wicked _soundtrack. It's show tunes. For those of you who have heard the music, you can probably understand the story better and feel the emotions. I know it helps me to listen to the songs while writing the part using those songs. Any who I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review!#!#!


	24. Accepting Harry

Draco walked over to his father as the Potters walked in carrying a small amount of luggage, which was quickly taken from them by the servants. "Thank you, Father." Draco whispered and for the first time since he was five years old, Draco Malfoy wrapped his arms around his father's waist. "I love you, Father."

Shock spread over Lucius' face before he responded and wrapped his arms around his son. However, he couldn't bring himself to say it back, not in front of his staff and the damned Potters... even if he had already admitted it to Harry. "Your welcome." He managed to say soothingly, warm even.

"Lily, James, you'll be staying in the guest wing. It'll be like your own little home away from home, complete with a living room, bar, large bathroom, and even a small kitchen. However, I hope you'll join us for dinner in the Grand Dining Room just to the left there." He gestured before turning to his son's boyfriend. "Harry, I'm giving you a choice. A choice that is your own, and I would prefer if your parents keep to themselves on this." He said sternly. "There are two bedrooms in the guest wing. You could have one for yourself..." He offered. Trailing off, he looked at Draco. "Or you may stay with Draco."

Draco smiled at his father and then looked over to Harry's parents. James had a neutral expression on his face. Draco was sure the man wouldn't care what his son picked, but Lily on the other hand would probably prefer that Harry stay with them.

"You don't have to answer now, I don't want to put you on the spot." Lucius smirked.

"I... Draco?" Harry looked at the younger blonde.

"It's up to you Harry." Draco smiled in a teasing way, almost laughing at him. He wasn't going to choose this for him. "I'd love for you to stay with me... but it's all up to you."

"I... well..." He looked at his parents. His father smiled at him. He didn't care what he mother thought, Harry had slept in the same bed with Draco plenty of times before... only now it would be every night, in their own wing... and Lily had no control over it... which made it all the more sweet. "I'll stay with Draco." Harry said sternly to Lucius.

"Very well." The man said and nodded to a servant holding Harry's things, who headed towards Draco's bedroom. "Enjoy your stay, I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." And with that he walked off.

"Let's go get settled in." James said to Lily and practically had to drag her away.

"Your Mother's facial expressions are quiet amusing sometimes." Draco laughed and walked over to Harry. "Thank you for choosing to stay with me. It'll help me sleep through the fear." She said softly.

"I've never been able to resist temptation." Harry laughed.

"That's something else you're going to have to learn."

"Yes, but not around you." Harry smiled. "I like giving into you."

"I should be grateful for that." Draco grinned and took Harry's hand. "Let's go get you unpacked."

When they were done storing Harry's things in with Draco's, they sat on Draco's bed, talking.

"I think I Mum might just have a nervous breakdown before all of this is over." Harry sighed.

"Maybe we should do something soothing for her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know... but we'll think of something. She's a great woman, and she's had a lot of drama to deal with in her short lifetime."

"And it all revolves around her own son." Harry sighed. "I wish she didn't have to know about us, just so she'd have one less thing to worry about."

"Well maybe we should prove to her how much we care about each other. She doesn't care about Sirius and Remus, so why us?"

"Because I'm her child and I'm still young... she doesn't want us to jump into anything."

"We're not." Draco smiled.

"She thinks so."

"So what if we are...let's just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." Draco laughed and laid on his bed, pulling Harry with him, kissing him soundly. He fumbled for the remote to his stereo and chose a number for one of the CDs, playing a song as they laid in each other's arms, kissing romantically.

_Wise men say_

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

_Would it be a sin_

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows

To the sea So it goes

Some things are meant to be

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand

Take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Harry smiled as the song went on, and kissed Draco again, wrapping his fingers around the silky blonde locks on his boyfriend's head.

__

For I can't help falling in love falling in love with you

Like a river flows that's the way it goes

I just can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows (take my hand)

That's the way it goes (cuz I cant help)

I just can't help falling in love with you

It amazed Harry how Draco seemed to have a song that described every aspect of their lives, but he enjoyed it in a way. Draco changed the song and another started to play.

__

My grades are down from A's to D's

I'm way behind in history

I lost myself in fantasies

Of you and me together

I don't know why but dreaming's all I do

I won't get by on mere imagination

Upside down

Bouncing off the ceiling

Inside out

Stranger to this feeling

Got no clue

What I should do

But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

My teacher says

To concentrate

So what, his name was Peter the Great

The kings and queens will have to wait

Cause I don't have forever

Harry started laughing as the song went on.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Well... it's just that..." He tried to stop laughing but it wouldn't stop. He waited a few minutes and Draco turned off the music. "Okay..." He said calming himself. "It's just that, well it all relates to us... only your grades are most definitely not Ds... and I'd like to think you still care about history."

"My grades might get that bad if I don't watch out." Draco frowned. "But I can't help myself... you're just too cute."

"I know." Harry laughed.

"You love yourself too much." Draco laughed.

"I have to, it helps me keep going."

"Why not allow others to do it for you?"

"I'm _The Boy Who Lived_, Draco, no one _really_ cares about me, I'm just their savior."

"I care about you."

"True... and that's why I'm so addicted." Harry grinned and kissed Draco's forehead.

Dinner was awkward that night. The Malfoys and the Potters had been long time enemies... and here they were having a nice family dinner together, with their Son's holding hands under the table.

"There's a party tonight at Evan's..." Draco said in almost a whisper.

"Absolutely not, Harry!" Lily almost screamed.

"And why not?" James said, turning to his wife.

"It's too dangerous! Voldemort could be here already."

"If he was, he would have already attacked."

"We don't know that!"  
"I have men all over town. I can send some to Evan's block."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Harry said softly.

"What? You're dad just said-"

"It's not a matter of security."

"Then what?"

"Oh..." James said catching on.

"What!" Draco was still in the dark.

"Well... I'm sure everyone's heard the news by now." Harry said.

"So what."

"So people are going to listen to the stupid reporters and their going to try to stay as far away from me as possible."

"Our friends wouldn't do that, Harry!"

"It's happened before." James said for his son.

"That's horrible!"

"I think you should go, Harry."

"You need to have some fun, and our friends won't do that, trust me!"

"Draco... I want to trust you..." Harry sighed.

"Then just allow yourself to!"

"Fine... but once I prove you wrong, I'm out of there."

"Agreed, if people are really that ignorant, we can leave." Draco smiled encouragingly to his boyfriend. "We need one last night of fun before you start training harder than you ever have before."

"Oh thanks..." Harry rolled his eyes and picked at his food.

"I don't mean it in a bad way. Once Kate comes-"

"I don't want her here."

"She's coming anyway."

"She shouldn't be here." Lily sighed.

"I called her and told her to stay home, but she wouldn't listen."

"I'll have Sirius talk to her." James said, reassuring his son.

A few hours later Harry and Draco were dropped off by one of Draco's drivers at Evan's house.

"Hey guys!" He greeted them and looked at Harry a little strangely... but in a more curious than frightened way.

"Hey." Harry smiled nervously and avoided familiar curious gazes as he walked through the house and made himself comfortable on a sofa next to Draco, who was talking to Vikki.

"Harry, is it true?" A gay named Daniel asked.

"It depends on what you're talking about." Harry said airily.

"Do you really have that scar my Mum told me about this morning?"

"Oh... yeah." Harry said, lifting up his bangs. "For as long as I can remember."

"Whoa."

"My parents just told me your story last night when we heard about that lady on the news. They couldn't believe I knew you!" A blonde girl, Stephanie, piped up.

"Well, it's good to be educated, I guess..." Harry said, uneasily.

"My dad says I shouldn't hang around you, Harry." Karl spoke up. "But I'm not going to listen to him, he's a square anyway."

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

"I think my Mum's right." Kelly said. "Those reporters are only thinking about themselves. You're human too."

"She's right." Harry laughed.

"You're all a bunch of idiots." Came another voice, one belonging to a tall Hispanic boy they called Ice.

"What are you doing here?" Draco spat out.

"Harry's going to end up getting us all killed."

"That's not true!"

"Why don't you just leave town and bring this war back to your old country."

"Why don't you go to your own country!" Draco continued to argue with him.

"And take your fag boyfriend with you." Ice hissed.

"Get out of her, Ice." Evan warned.

"We don't need trouble in this town." Ice continued. "Things were quiet here until you showed up."

"It was never quiet here!" Draco corrected. "Hate flows through this town, and you know it!"

"_Out_, Ice!" Evan screamed.

But it was too late, people were starting to listen to Ice, and some were whispering to each other.

"I'll leave, but I hope you've all heeded my warning." He said and walked out.

"Don't listen to him, Harry." Draco said soothingly.

"He wasn't even invited." Evan added. "He's just a jerk, he likes to ruin people's fun."

"Tell me then," Harry said angrily. "Why did about a quarter of the party just up and leave?"

"What!" Evan spun around to see some of his friends edging out the door. "What the _fuck._" No one's ever listened to him before.

"Because he wasn't talking about me." Harry sighed. "I should leave... before I ruin your party further, I'm sorry."

"Come on, stay, Harry!" Vikki urged. "We still love ya, you're our friend. No matter what your past holds. None of us knew about this, because our parents were trying to protect us, but we know now you're just trying to help everyone. And we knew you before that, we know how cool you are."

"You don't have to be liked by everyone to have a good life, Harry." Ali said.

"Just look forward to being accepted and loved by those who are still here." Steven said, coming from the kitchen with a glass of wine. "Know that we're on your side."

That was enough to convince Harry, who smiled and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him to the makeshift dance floor in front of them. There was no point in moping around anymore. Not when he finally had a group of friends who cared about him, no matter his history, and an amazing boyfriend who he was falling hard for more every second.

!#!#! A little longer... it's a start! Any way, the next chapter will be a big step for Harry and Draco... gasps Can't wait! I'm just not sure if the chapter will be very long... I'll try! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review!#!#!


	25. As Long As You're Mine

!#!#! No, Matt and Andrew aren't twins! Matt's 16, and Andrew will be 18 in eleven days (we share the same birthday, oh yeah!) That would have been weird though! Hah. Black Rose Black Heart, it's so funny that I checked my mail before I put up the last chapter and I didn't have any reviews, and as soon as I put the chapter up, I had one from you saying that if I updated fast you'd love me forever...and I just started cracking up and said to myself 'Wow, she's really going to love me.' I'm crazy! Woo! I just read your review! Hah! No, I didn't have them ready. I've just been home ALL day with NOTHING to do, hah, and if I don't go to church with my mom, I'll probably get this chapter out in the same day... I'd be like saint or something then, right? Heh!#!#!

Sirius had no luck convincing Kate to stay home, and had even tried to cancel her ticket, but since her parents had signed off on it, he couldn't.

Harry was, of course, upset, but there was nothing he could do. He'd just have to keep her and everyone else out of harms way when the bastard showed up for his death wish.

Both as the two days until Kate's arrival passed, storms popped up both in Eastern America, and Europe, which prevented her flight from coming in.

And as it was delayed, Harry prayed against his own will that Voldemort would hurry up and come out of hiding. He wanted this over with before Kate set foot in England.

Harry and Draco had sent Lily to a spa for an afternoon, relaxing her a bit. She came back smiling and hugged her son and Draco both.

"Thank you." She said. "I'm so sorry... I've just been so stressed and... completely out of it, really."

"It's okay, Miss. Lily." Draco smiled.

"I'm okay with you two being together, I just... I was surprised, I never imagined this for Harry."

"No mother would." Draco assured her.

"But happiness is something I also didn't imagine for Harry, but not because I didn't want him to feel it, but because it seemed impossible... and you've given him that." She smiled and turned to Harry. "I know you're going to do what's right for you, Harry, but also what's right for the rest of the world... you have a huge burden on your back, and I wouldn't dare take away you're only refuge."

"Thanks Mum... I love you." Harry smiled sweetly and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too, Son, more than you could imagine. You've made me so proud in so many ways..." And the tears started to flow. Harry hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly, taking in all of her kind words, which made him release a few tears too, along with Draco.

"We're so sappy." Draco said, chocking on a sob.

Lily laughed and pulled Draco into their hug.

That was all that was needed to assure Harry that Draco wasn't just his boyfriend, but part of the family... more than his boyfriend... more than anyone had ever meant to him in his entire life, and more than anyone else ever would.

Later that night when all of their parents were at the headquarters researching and preparing, Harry walked up to Draco in the blonde's library and kissed him softly.

"Hey." Draco smiled. "Where'd you go?"

"I was pacing around, thinking."

"About?"

"You."

"What about me?" Draco grinned.

"About how much you mean to me." Harry kissed him again. "And how I couldn't live without you." He kissed him one more time. "And how I'd rather die than spend one more second without telling you..." He took a deep breath. "That I love you."

Draco gaped for a second and then smiled. He, himself, had been thinking a lot lately, and it was about damn time one of them worked up the courage to say it. "I love you too, Harry." He said softly and looked up into the taller boy's eyes.

"I'm _in_ love with you, Draco, and whatever this bastard has planned for me... I'm going to survive it, because I don't want to leave this earth without you."

"Finally, some confidence." Draco laughed softly. "And I'm in love with you too, Harry. So much... I've been thinking about it so much lately, too much."

Harry kissed him again, more passionately this time, and deepened the kiss. The few times that Harry had indulged himself in Draco's mouth like this, it'd been bliss, but now, it felt like heaven; no, better than heaven. He'd never heard of anything being better than heaven, but he was sure he'd die if he didn't have more of this.

"Draco..." Harry breathed out. "I know we've only known each other for a little over two months... but... I've never felt like this before."

"Me either, Harry, you warm me from the inside out, and chill me at the same time... is that natural?" He laughed.

"I sure hope so, because I feel like that every time you come near me." Harry smiled and kissed the blonde again. "And now I have to ask you something..."

"What... anything, Harry." Draco said, almost worried. "You can ask me anything."

"Make love to me, Draco." Harry said, almost demanded, breathlessly.

"What?" It wasn't a scared or confused voice, but a happy and shocked one.

"If he comes tomorrow, and kills me, I want to go to Hell knowing that I was able to have what I wanted for one night." Harry said, never ripping his eyes away from Draco's.

"You're not going to Hell Harry." Draco grinned. "But we can change that." He said as he leaned in to capture Harry's lips.

"I just want to show you how much I love you, before it's too late." Harry said when they pulled apart. "And if he never makes it here, at least you still know."

"I want this too." Draco said and kissed Harry again, and pulled on his neck to bend the taller teen down a little, so he could whisper in his ear. "Take me to my bedroom... _our_ bedroom."

Harry grinned wildly as he eyes glossed over with love and passion. He picked Draco up easily, carrying him carefully down the hallway to their bedroom, where he placed the blonde on the comfortable bed. He laid on top of him, not placing his full wait on him, and continued to kiss him.

Music had been such a large part of their relationship so far, that Harry saw it fit to reach over and pick up the remote to Draco's stereo. He knew by now what order Draco's CDs where in, and picked their favorite, putting on the most romantic song Harry had ever needed, the only one that mattered to him.

**_ELPHABA_**  
Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I meed help beliving  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreams  
Could not forsee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

Harry trailed his kissed down to Draco's neck, where he made a mark, making sure everyone knew Draco was his. He'd never expected to find love at all, let alone with someone so amazing, and he wasn't going to let that go.__

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lot all resistance  
And crossed some boarderline  
And if it turnes out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

He was tired of holding back, tired of resisting Draco's teases and flaunts. If he were to die tomorrow, or even tonight, at least they'd have this one moment in time, and he was going to make it last as long as physically possible.__

**FIYERO**  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

However, Draco had other plans. He was loosing control fast and flipped Harry over, straddling on top of the taller boy, he bent over and kissed him softly before exploring his neck and ears, which aroused Harry beyond control, and they knew now that this was going to happen tonight.__

**BOTH**  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

Draco kissed Harry's scar, making his shiver, and Harry's eyes flashed open, begging for more. So Draco started tugging on Harry's sweater. Harry got the hint and sat up pulling it off. They engaged in kissing again as Draco attempted to pull off his own shirt. Once their warm flesh was touching, Draco began sucking on Harry's collarbone, which was rewarded by a stifled moan.

__

**FIYERO**  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

Draco didn't care if their future was over within hours or days if they were lucky, he needed Harry now. He needed to show _The Boy Who Lived _how much he cared for him, and he need to release the tension that had been building for far too long. __

**BOTH**  
And though I know I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

He kissed his way down to Harry's nipples, taking one of them in his mouth, sucking on the soft, delicate flesh, and then giving some attention to the other one. Then he sat up, grinning mischievously, as he reached down to unbutton Harry's jeans. A warm hand met his, to help him with the zipper, and he smiled as Harry stared up at him lovingly and helped remove the annoying piece of clothing.

__

**FIYERO**  
(spoken)  
What is it?

Draco looked down at Harry's naked body. He was beautiful, scar and all... he was Harry Potter, the boy... man, that Draco loved. __

**ELPHABA**  
(spoken)  
It's just for the first time,  
I feel ...

And as Draco lowered his head to Harry's member, he whispered the last word of the song along with Elphaba. "Wicked."

!#!#! Whoa... okay, now let's all let our minds run wild and think of what happened next.. yup, think we all have that one figured out ;) Well... weather you hate me or not now... it's over with! phew I'll try to get the next chapter out by tomorrow, but I'm a little confused on how to get to the next main part... well, I'll figure it out! Now go take a cold shower little kiddies, but not until you review! Hehe!#!#!__


	26. Vanished

!#!#! Well, I wanted to start this chapter hours ago... but I was side tracked by a fountain of tears as me and one of my best friends got into a discussion of the Bible, and an argument about gays... which then of course, I became upset...I started shaking and crying and almost said a few things I know I'd regret, so I contacted my friend Andrew and we had a big talk about it and he made me feel a lot better... so here I am now listening to Defying Gravity, trying to be happy! So I think I should write before I break down again... !#!#!

Harry woke up the next morning feeling more nervous than he had when they had been making love. He looked down at Draco, who looked like an angel while he slept, his cheeks still a bit flushed. Harry liked waking up like this, with his arms wrapped around Draco, but when he noticed that they were both still naked, he became a bit nervous. What if someone walked in?

That didn't matter, Harry decided as he smiled and kissed Draco's forehead. All that mattered was staying here, as close to Draco as he could get, for as long as possible.

"Harry, go back to sleep." Draco murmured.

"How'd you know I was awake?" Harry frowned.

"Your breathing changed." Draco said with a small laugh before falling back to sleep, shortly followed by Harry.

The rest was short lived however, when they were awaked by someone pounding on the door, and without warning running in and jumping onto the bed.

"What the hell?" Harry said fumbling for his glasses.

"Hey guys!"

"Kate?" Harry pushed his glasses on. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh... nice to see you too."

"Sorry... just... wasn't expecting you, is all." He blushed furiously, which didn't go unnoticed by Kate.

"How about giving us a moment alone?" Draco asked.

"For what, you've had enough time alone!" Kate smiled.

"Just a minute?" Draco asked blushing.

"Oh come on, I don't even get a hug?"

"Er-... well, you see..."

"Oh gosh!" Kate said, her eyes widening. She's finally pieced it all together. "I'm so sorry, guys!" She got off of them and walked outside of the room to allow them to get dressed. Two minutes later Harry opened the door and pulled Kate in, hugging her tightly. "That's more like it." She laughed.

"I'm going to go shower..." Draco said, blushing widely, and he ran out the door.

"It's about time you two fucked." Kate laughed.

"Kate!" Harry nearly screamed.

"What, it's true!"

"Look just don't go getting wasted and telling my parents about this too." Harry warned. "Which won't be difficult, considering you're not setting a foot outside of this house!"  
"What?" Kate whined.

"You heard me, you're not going anywhere, and neither is Draco. It's too dangerous out there."

"Oh come on!"

"NO!" Harry said sternly.

"Fine..."

"The storms cleared up?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, last night."

"Did you sleep on the plane?"

"Plenty."

"Did you eat yet?"

"Lots."

"I should get cleaned up, stay here, do whatever you want, we'll be back soon." Harry said and went to the bathroom, where Draco was already showering.

"It's just me." Harry said when Draco noticed his presence. "Kate's waiting in your bedroom... she flew in overnight."

"Are you still worried about her?"

"I feel like her freaking father..." Harry sighed. "Can I join you?" He asked when he was done brushing his teeth.

"Of course." Draco smiled to himself.

Harry took off his clothes and slid open the glass door, stepping into the liquid warmth. "You made my whole life last night." Harry sighed, looking into Draco's eyes. "I love you so much."

"You made my life just by loving me, Harry." Draco smiled and kissed the taller teen before continuing to lather himself in liquid soap as Harry started washing his own hair.

When Harry was done with that he looked at Draco, who was rinsing off. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, shyly.

"No need to be shy now." Draco laughed and pulled Harry towards him. "Water works well with you." He kissed Harry's neck and took in the scent of the shampoo. "You... glisten in it."

"Everyone does." Harry said, blushing.

"You do more so." Draco said firmly and went up to Harry's lips. "Let me wash you." He said with a grin after they kissed for a few minutes.

Harry just smiled and stepped back a bit, giving Draco room. The blonde took a reasonable amount of soap in his palm, and rubbed it against his other palm, lathering it up. With a grin, he began to rub it over Harry's torso, feeling the teen's muscles clench under his touch.

"I believe you're the beautiful one here." Draco said as he pulled Harry closer to him, so that he could reach around and stroke his back with the soap. He kissed him softly before reaching his hands lower, and gasping them around Harry's butt cheeks.

"Eek! Watch it, I'm still a bit sore down there." Harry laughed.

"Me too." Draco grinned and took some more soap into his hands before trailing his hands down Harry's thighs, lowering his own body to be able to reach. "Even your feet are cute." Draco laughed as he continued to clean Harry. And then, with a bit more of soap, he wrapped his fingers around one of Harry's more sensitive regions, teasing Harry as his fingers massaged and cleaned.

"All done?" Harry whimpered as Draco stood back up and moved over a bit so Harry could have more of the water to rinse off with.

"Can't stay in here forever, we'll shrivel up." Draco laughed. "And Kate's waiting for us."

"Fine..." Harry pouted as he finished rinsing off and turned off the water.

They dried off and redressed.

"What is that noise coming from my room?" Draco asked with a scared look as blaring music came pounding to his ears.

"That would be some more Millencolin." Harry laughed as he listened to the familiar song. "Kate most have brought her CDs."

"It's...monstrous!"

"You bet." Harry said, a large smile on his face. "Nice choice in song." Harry said a minute later when he walked into the bedroom and found Kate dancing wildly.

"Where's Draco?" She asked, a bit out of breath.

"Drying his hair... he's such a girl..." Harry rolled his eyes.

"And you're not?" Kate laughed.

"I take offense!" Harry pouted.

"Whatever." Kate walked over to him and sat on his lap. "I'm a bit scared to sit on the bed." She laughed.

"So you choose my lap instead? I'm so honored..." He sighed, shaking his head. "We'll change the sheets." He grinned.

"Details, please." Kate smiled.

"No way!" Harry laughed. "That's way too personal... I'm starving." He changed the subject. "Let Draco I'm going down for some breakfast."

"Fine!" She pouted.

A few days passed, without further passionate contact from Harry and Draco. The couple, followed by Kate, walked into the Dining Hall to see their parents gathered around paperwork.

"What now?" Harry sighed, grabbing onto Draco's hand.

"There's been another spotting, Harry." Lily sighed.

"Where?" He gulped.

"Just a few miles from here, in a pub."

"Good, maybe he'll be drunk off his ass when he gets here." Draco snickered.

"We could only hope..." James sighed.

"Sirius, Remus, and Severus are all on their way." Lucius spoke up. "We're all targets, and we're all going to stay as safe as possible..." He sighed, taking off his reading glasses. "All we can do now is wait."

"Am I ready, Sir?" Harry asked the oldest Malfoy.

"I believe so." He nodded. "Definitely. I've taught you all I can... and in such a short time. You're an amazing child."

"Hardly a child." James smiled.

"Right, an amazing young man." Lucius corrected himself and stood up, walking towards Harry. He extended his hand, and Harry took it, but broke out into a smile and pulled the taller man towards him, embracing his lover's father.

Lucius was shocked, but returned the hug before turning to his son. "Draco, no matter what happens in the days ahead of us... I want you to know..." He swallowed all of his pride and looked his son in the eye. "I love you so much Draco, you mean the world to me, and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you... Be safe, Son." Lucius choked out.

Draco nearly fell to the floor, he couldn't feel his legs, he knew he was crying, but he could see perfectly, and fell onto his father, holding the man more tightly than he'd ever held anyone in his life, crying onto his chest.

"I love you so much, Father." Draco managed to say nearly five minutes later. He didn't care that the whole room was staring at them, or that Sirius, Remus, and Severus had just walked into the room, and that they were gaping at them too. Everyone knew Malfoys didn't act like this, but Draco didn't care. He wasn't a Malfoy, not at heart, and he had a feeling his father wasn't either. It was all a matter of time...

"Hi Sev." Draco said as he tore himself away from his father.

"Hello Draco." Severus said with a smile, which almost made Harry faint. The man could be quiet beautiful when he allowed himself to be happy.

Draco smiled back and him and then at the other two men at his Godfather's side.

It may have taken a war to bring all of them together, but they were family now, and that's all that mattered.

The next night was Christmas Eve, and despite the danger, Lily, James, Harry, Draco, and Kate piled into one of the Malfoy limos and made their way to Church. They were, of course, heavily guarded the whole way there, they weren't idiots, but that just wouldn't be enough in the end.

"Amen." Harry said and looked up. The Pastor looked around and smiled at everyone, he was about to dismiss everyone, but the light went out. He figured it was just because of the snow, but said a prayer anyway, in case their had been an accident or something.

Harry new better, and jumped up, James and Kate followed suit, but that would be their downfall.

They made themselves too easy to see, and in the blink of an eye they were swept out of the church.

"What just happened?" Draco panicked.

"Shh, stay down." Lily commanded.

Right after Draco smelled something funny in the air, he blacked out, along with everyone else in the church. _Happy Christmas to me, _was his last thought before hitting the hard floor.

!#!#! Blah, that was uber short! Sorry, I needed to end it there, it just makes sense... plus I'm leaving for church in a little while! Happy Good Friday everyone! I wanted to post this last night, that would have been five chapters in one day! But I became way too tired! Well, I feel a lot better now! Okay, since this was so short, I'll fill you in on my next stories! The squeal to this might not be as long as this story, I don't have it completely worked out yet... Once I'm finished with this I'm starting a new story, which doesn't have a name yet... it'll be another Harry/Draco, but not a non-magic. However there's going to be a pretty big twist, which I won't give away yet, it'll be in the summary though, so look out for that once this story is done. And once I have that story established, I'll start on the sequel for this story. So they'll run together, but hopefully I'll still get chapters out quickly, seeing as how I have no life! Hehe, well I'll explain more of what just happened in the next chapters! Review!#!#!


	27. Defying Orders

Draco awoke the next morning in his own bed... alone. Figuring that Harry was downstairs eating, Draco stumbled into the bathroom to freshen up.

He was halfway through a shower when it hit him. "Fuck!" He screamed and rinsed off quickly, remembering what had happened last night.

Harry, James, and Kate had all been taken away, and then he had blacked out because of something in the air... some kind of a gas...

He ran downstairs where his father was pacing in the entrance hall.

"What happened!" Draco screamed and ran towards his father.

"When you didn't come home, we worried, so we went to the Church... everyone was knocked out, and Harry, James, and Kate were no where to be found." Lucius sighed. "One of the agents tested the air, and found some sort of gas... a mixture of different compounds... no one's ever seen it before..." He looked away from his son. "What happened in there, Draco?"

"I don't know... it happened so fast... the lights went out, and then those three stood up, and then they were gone! Miss. Lily told me to stay down, I guess she thought we'd be seen or something, and then I blacked out."

"Lily woke up a few hours ago. She, Sirius, and Remus are out looking with a large group."

"Where's Severus?"

"He's trying to contact someone in Voldemort's inner circle, they might be able to give him some information."

"Why are you just standing around? Why are we still here! We should be looking for Harry!"

"Lily told me to stay here and wait for you to wake up."

"The servants cold have done that!"

"She wanted me to keep you here."

"I won't stay, I have to find him!"  
"No, Draco, you don't There's plenty of people looking for him, you've got to stay here and stay safe. Two children have already been taken."

"We're not children!" Draco yelled.

"You are to me..."

Draco stomped upstairs and plopped onto his bed, crying for nearly ten minutes before he decided that mourning wouldn't help, and Harry was strong, he would survive... he had to survive.

But Draco didn't want to sit around and wait! That wouldn't help! He needed to help... he loved Harry too much to sit back and relax while Harry was out there lost, possibly being tortured... or worse.

So all Draco knew to do was think.

And thinking is what he did best

WWED? He though, _What would Elphaba do?_

"Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen." Draco whispered and then a small smile came to his lips. "Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen." He repeated in a calming tone.

Music, he needed music, not only to calm him, but he needed to reassure himself that what he was thinking was the right choice... he flicked on his Wicked soundtrack, and listened as Elphaba screamed out the first word passionately, angrily... worriedly...

_(spoken) Fiyero!  
(sung) Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain

"No pain, Harry... be brave..." Draco thought, his eyes closed, laying on his bed.

__

Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die:

"Please don't let him die..." Draco prayed in his head.__

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: neleka:

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?

Unlimited  
The damage is unlimited  
To everyone I've tried to help  
Or tried to love  
And, oh, Fiyero, you're the latest  
Victim of my greatest achievement  
In a long career of distress  
Every time I could, I tried making good  
And what I made was a mess!

Only this wasn't Draco's fault, not like it was Elphaba's, but he could still relate to her so much... he was loosing his love. He'd tired to be a good person, yet he was still hated by so many... __

No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

Draco knew he was about to defy his father's wishes, but he was tired of obeying, tired of listening to everyone else... it was time to put in effect the things he'd learned from Harry and Kate, time to be a rebel, because being good would get him no where.__

Nessa:  
Doctor Dillamond:  
Fiyero:  
Fiyero!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!

But Draco wasn't going to be like Elphaba, he wasn't going to give up. He didn't care what the rest of the town thought of him. Fine, he was evil, _wicked_ even, but he wasn't going to give up on Harry, no matter what the coast was!

With that thought, he jumped up and reached under his pillow, pulling out his gun, which he tucked into his jeans. Then he checked to make sure he had his knife, which he did. Before leaving, he grabbed his iPod off of his dresser. The power of music had helped them so far, and Draco only hoped it could help him now.

He ran down the hallway, and burst out the French doors leading to a balcony outside, which he jumped off of, and landed on the trampoline he knew would be there.

As he ran down the street, not knowing where he was going, his father looked out the window, shaking his head. Lucius was upset, frightened even, but he wasn't going to stop his son, not when Harry meant so much to the boy.

"God's speed." Lucius whispered and walked away from the window.

!#!#! Blah, another short one, but I'm leaving in a few minutes and I felt the need to get this out! Don't you love me? Sorry for those of you who thought it was Draco who was kidnapped, I hope I made it clear what happened. Review!#!#!__


	28. Accusations

Draco almost turned back, in fear of his father's safety, as he saw a large crowd of redheads stomping towards his house, but something inside of him told him that his father could handle their complains and screams, that he needed to find Harry.

_They did look so angry though... _Draco thought as he turned a corner and the song changed on his iPod.

**_OZIANS_**  
Go and hunt her  
And find her  
And kill her

**VICIOUS WOMAN**  
(spoken) Good fortune, Witch Hunters!

"What brings you here?" Lucius asked as the redheads pushed past his staff and into the mansion.

"You know why we're here!" Molly said angrily.

"I must say that I don't." And that was the truth.

"Harry and James have gone misses, and that innocent girl-"

"I'd hardly call her innocent." Lucius said, laughing inside.

"What did you do to them?"

"I didn't do anything!" Lucius looked around, Molly, all of her sons, and that fiery daughter of hers were all glaring at him. Author wasn't there, he was probably helping in the search.

"Don't lie to us, Malfoy!" Bill hissed out.

"Why would I harm him!"  
"You're evil!" Charley yelled.

"You work for _him_." Molly accused.

"I do not! Not anymore!" Lucius took a step back, but he was followed.  
"Stop lying!" Percy spat out.

"I'll call the guards." Lucius warned.

  
**_OZIANS_**  
Go and hunt her  
And find her  
And kill her

RABID MAN  
(spoken) Kill the Witch!  


"I can't believe they're working for you!" Molly sighed. "You've turned them against us!"

"I haven't turned anyone against anything or anyone!"

"You've got to learn a lesson." Bill said, clenching his fists at his sides.

__

  
**OZIANS**  
Wickedness must be punished  
Evil effectively eliminated  
Wickedness must be punished  
Kill the Witch!

**TINMAN**  
(spoken) And this is more than just a service to the Wizard.  
_I have a personal score to settle with Elph-with  
The Witch!_

Draco hated that the Tinman couldn't even use her name... just like he was only _Malfoy_ in the eyes of all of those that hated him.

_(sung) It's due to her I'm made of tin  
Her spell made this occur  
So for once I'm glad I'm heartless  
I'll be heartless killing her!  
_  
"We've got our own issues to settle with you." Charley said.

"And we're going to enjoy this." Bill added in.

"Are you heartless?" Lucius backed up again. "Don't you care that I have a family, a son?"

"You mean that bastard that hurt my Ronnie?" Molly spat.

"Don't you dare insult my son!" Lucius screamed.

And the lion also  
Has a grievance to repay  
If she'd let him fight his own battles  
When he was young  
He wouldn't be a coward today!  
  
"I'll say what I want, you've done enough to us already."

"My son did nothing to your son, he was the one who hurt Draco!"  
"How dare you! That child is a menace!"

"He needs to be punished also!" Bill yelled.

"You all do! Your wife included, you fifthly Death Eaters!" Percy joined in.

**CROWD**  
_Kill her! Kill the witch!_

**ALL**  
_Wickedness must be punished  
Brave Witch-Hunters, I would join you if I could  
Because Wickedness must be punished  
Punished  
Punished  
But good!_

Lucius took one step back and hit the wall. He was about to scream for help, or dash for a weapon, when Bill spoke.

"How could you take part in this?"

"I haven't taken part in it! I'm trying to help them!" Lucius breathed out.

"Why would you help them!" Charley laughed.

"Because my son is in love with Harry!" When he said it, most of the crowd before his gasped. "And the Potters are like family to me!" That received a gasp from all of them.

"You're lying!" Percy stuttered.

"No! I'm not! They know!" He screamed, pointing at the twins, Ron, and Ginny. "Do you think the Lucius Malfoy you know would be cowering against a bloody wall?" Lucius yelled out.

Bill dropped his fists as the older Weasleys turned towards the younger siblings.

"Is this true?" Molly asked.

"Well... they are dating..." Ron whispered. "But Draco's just using him, Mum!"

"He is not!" Lucius stood up for his son. "The Potter's have been living her for the past week! And Sirius and Remus moved in last night! We're protecting them!"

"Ron..." Molly said...it was a question, a plea.

"Shit..." Fred said and tugged on his twins arm. "We've got to help."

"Ron, Gin, let's go." George said, pulling them out the door.

"Where are you going!" Molly called.

"Looks like they grew hearts." Lucius hissed.

"I'm... sorry..." Molly said, her tone beaten and confused.

"Get in." Fred said, pulling up next to Draco's running form.

"Yeah right!" Draco called out and kept running.

"We want to help you! We're...sorry, Draco." Ron said.

"What...?"

"We're sorry, Draco!"

"You haven't called me by my name is so long..."

"Then you know I'm sincere! I know where Harry's being held." Fred said. "We overheard our father on the phone."

"They've found him?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if they've gotten to him yet, it's some place creepy, just get in!"

Draco listened as the song changed, and for the first time in his life, he realized that he really wasn't evil, wicked. Maybe all he'd ever needed was for other's to believe that... others who actually knew about all of this Death Eater shit, who'd been there through the terror.

**CITIZENS OF OZ  
**Ev'ry day, more wicked!  
Ev'ry day, the terror grows!  
All of Oz is ever on alert!  
That's the way with Wicked -  
Spreading fear where e'er she goes  
Seeking out new victims she can hurt!

The terror wasn't over, it was still growing, Harry wasn't safe yet, and could be dead. But Draco smiled at the redheads in front of him... smiled, in the mist of tragedy. Because he now knew he wasn't evil, not even deep down. He wasn't only trying to be good, but he was, and he was in love, and saving Harry was what mattered, yes, but finding peace along the way couldn't hurt.

_A HYSTERICAL WOMAN  
Like some terrible green blizzard  
Throughout the land she flies:_

Voldemort was evil, terrible, murderous... but he wasn't Draco, and Draco had no connections with that bastard, which he reminded himself by touching his clean, unmarked left arm as he got into the Weasley vehicle.

_AN OUTRAGED MAN  
Defaming our poor Wizard  
With her calumnies and lies!_

Harry had suffered enough. Tonight was it. Either that bastard died, or Harry would. Draco knew it came down to that. This would be the final battle, he knew it inside. The finally battle in the war again Harry, the war against his love.

****

_ALL_

She lies!  
Save us from the Wicked!  
Shield us so we won't be hexed!  
Give us warning:  
Where will she strike next?  
Where will she strike next?  
Where will she strike next?

Draco wasn't going to give Voldemort the pleasure in striking again, no matter who did the job, however possible, he was dieing tonight. _I'll shield you, Harry._ Draco thought. He'd give up he own life to let Harry have even a second of peace.

He turned to Fred and nodded. The car's engine roared, and they sped off.

Draco looked out the window, whispering Eleka nahmen nahmen... Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen.. Eleka nahmen nahmen... Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen."

Harry woke up at that exact moment, in a dark, cold, dusty place. It was a good thing he had worn his contacts to church the night before, because he was sure his glasses would have been broken through whatever he'd been put through.

He had bruises and cuts all over his body, and a splitting headache.

"Hello, my child." A raspy voice hissed.

!#!#! Gosh, I need to make these chapters longer! I just had the best day of my life, and it's only going to get better because my mom just made my favorite dinner, and my favorite cousins are coming over! But before I leave, let me answer a few questions! Yes, I'm from the US. Blah, I hate wannabes, hah! I'm not going to get into a religious discussion on here... I don't want to offend anyone! I'm so glad you guys picked up on just how evil Voldie is, attacking them in church, and on Christmas Eve for God's sake! Sorry for all of the cliffies, hope you don't hate me for it:-P I'm glad some of you are actually started to read the lyrics, only I wanted all of you to from the start, it kinda makes the story... and there will only be like one more song... so read the lyrics! Blah, Let me get this posted now... Review!#!#!


	29. The Boy Who Killed

"I'm not your fucking child." Harry hissed as he looked up with loathing at the face of his enemy.

"Such a shame too, if you were I wouldn't have to... kill you." He said, stepping closer to Harry. He pulled out a sharp knife and nicked Harry's check with it. Staring at the boys dripping blood he said, "Remember that time Wormtail cut you and used the blood in that bath of mine... Humm, Harry? That was the best bath ever." He grinned evilly. "Who would have thought it would have made me stronger."

"You're out of your mind!" Harry said, kicking at the man in front of him.

"Yes, so I've been told. It's a shame, really, that even your father's friend came to work for me."

"What?" Harry glared at him.

"They didn't tell you about dear old Wormtail? Didn't you wonder how he got the name? I know you've only heard me call him it once, maybe you weren't paying attention?"

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs..." Harry whispered, looking around the room.

"He's not here." Voldemort said dismissingly. "Dear old James is being held in another room. Although I've pondered bringing him in, letting you two watch each other die."

"You're sick!" Harry spat. "May God have mercy on you!"  
"You would you wish something such as that for your darling enemy?" Voldemort laughed.

"Because I have a heart." Harry hissed, as blood dripped down to his mouth, dripping onto his tongue.

"It tastes good, doesn't it, Harry?" Voldemort asked, tracing a finger through Harry's blood, which he then brought to his lips, and darted his tongue out, tasting Harry's life force.

"I hate you."

"Such hate from a good little Christian boy, what a shame."

"What do you want from me? Why haven't you killed me yet?" Harry tried to stand up, but noticed for the first time that he was chained to the floor.

"Maybe I like watching people be...tortured."

"Every good villain gives away his plot before killing his enemy." Harry said, trying to buy time and information.

"Why would I do that?"

"To brag."

"Who'd pass up that chance?" He laughed and paced in front of Harry. "Do you believe in destiny, Harry?"

"It depends..."

"If I told you that I was destined to kill you, would you believe that?"

"Why would you be?"

"You're the only thing standing between me and complete power."

"How, though? I'm just a teenager! I have no special powers and I defeated you as a baby!"

"Or so they thought..."

"I did!" Harry hissed.

"I came back."

"But so did I. It was only one battle, among many." Harry sighed. "Why have you targeted me my whole life? Why couldn't you have moved on!"  
"Can you name one person I've ever gone one on one with that's survived Harry, other than yourself?"

"Weren't my parents-"

"No, they thought so, but I had other men taking care of them. I wanted to kill you Harry, I wanted complete innocence to die, it would prove once and for all that I was a force to be feared. You were there, alone, your mother couldn't protect you anymore... as easy as taking candy away from a baby..." He reached out at nothing in front of him and tightened his fist around it. "But once your mother was knocked out, and I stepped towards you... all you did was look up at me with those damned green eyes of yours, bright and wide... with confusion, amazement. And when I took out my knife, the very same one I just pricked you with, and I started to carve that nice little drawling into your forehead for fun..." He grinned and brushed Harry's band back, admiring his work; Harry's scar. "But you didn't cry. You damn little bitch, you didn't cry!"

"And it's no fun if the person isn't suffering?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Not at all you bitch." Voldemort backhanded Harry, drawling blood from the boy's nose, but Harry continued to smirk, it was almost...insane.

"But how did I defeat you?"

"You see, that's where even I become confused..."

"You don't know? Then how do you know it was even me?"

"Oh, it was definitely you."

"How do you know?"

"I could...feel it? Have you ever had a feeling like that?"

"Like the splitting headaches I have whenever you come near me?" Harry said darkly.

"I so enjoy the feedback from them."

"What?"

"You didn't think I could feel it? Harry... there's a connection between us, incase you haven't noticed." Voldemort stopped pacing. "Your friend has woken up."

"Let her go, she has no part of this!"

"You made her part of this, Potter."

"By being her friend?"

"By training her... she's a threat now."

"You can't die by bullet, she's not good enough with anything else!"

"Who ever said I can't die by bullet?"

"You know very well you can't. Sometimes I worry that you can't die at all."

"I'm not immortal... oh if only! No, if I were immortal, there'd be no one who could stop me, boy."

"Then your saying that I really am the only one who can kill you?"

"No... but your most likely the one who'd be my downfall. Too bad you're the one chained up right now." He laughed evilly. "Say 'hullo' to an old friend of mine, God, when you're in heaven. I'm sure he'll be glad to see that his plan has failed." He laughed more wildly before drawling out a sword.

"I don't know what you talking about...but nothing God does fails! Why the sword? I can't battle you! I'm chained! Why don't you just shoot me and get it over with?"

"I'm not the only one, Harry."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Harry glared at him.

"Why haven't you tried to escape yet, Harry?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Tell me and I'll tell you."

"You're so fucking childish." Harry sighed. "Why should I attempt something I know I can't do? This is pure metal!" Harry said shaking his hands in his constraints.

"So your not panicking?"

"What will come will come." Harry said in a calm tone, Lucius had taught him well.

"I can't kill you with bullets, Harry."

"Why not?"

"For the same reason you can't kill me with bullets."

"And what's that?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

There was a scream.

"What are they doing to her!" Harry glared angrily.

"My men are entitled to some...fun." Voldemort smirked with a raised brow.

Molly gaped at Lucius.

"Well are we going to let them have all the fun?" The blonde man said with a laugh and pushed through the crowd of Weasleys. He whistled and became surrounded by servants, who he whispered to. They came back with weapons, which they handed out to the Weasleys.

"I don't know how to use this." Molly said, staring at the gun in her hand.

"It's easy, point and shoot." Lucius laughed and ran out the door. The Weasleys followed, a bit curious, and they piled into a limo that was waiting for them.

Harry didn't react the way he wanted to, kicking and screaming, that wouldn't help him. He only glared, deep and hard, with hate... pure hatred.

"You've lost your touch, Harry. You used to be so fun. I guess there's no reason to keep you around anymore."

"Harry!" Draco screamed. "Harry, where are you?" He was running down a dark corridor, not caring how much noise he made. His gun was drawn before him, and as he turned a corner, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye, and that person had a sword drawn, which was pointed right at Harry's throat.

Harry saw Draco sneak up behind Voldemort, but he knew the blonde couldn't get into the cell. It had to be locked. Figuring that, Draco wasted no time firing at Voldemort. He shot him right in the back; the boy had always had good aim. When Voldemort fell to the ground howling in pain, Draco shot the key hole of the cell door, which swung open.

"Harry, are you okay?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm fine, shoot him again!"

Draco did as told and fired a shot right at Voldemort's head, which knocked him out.

"Look for the key, get me out of this, he's not dead!"

Draco checked in all of Voldemort's pockets, and finally found the right key. He undid Harry's restraints and pulled the raven haired boy into his arms.

"I love you so much, Harry, I was so worried that you were dead!"  
"I love you too, Draco, but there's no time for a reunion! Help me drag him over here, we'll lock him up in his own trap!"

Draco smiled and helped Harry with the plan.

"How did you get here?" Harry panted, pulling Draco into his arms.

"Believe it or not, the Weasley siblings." He laughed.

"We have to help the others-"

"Just about all of the Order is here, they're taking care of that. Harry, you have to kill him!"

"I... I"

"Harry, be brave, for me... all of us, including yourself!"

Harry gulped and kissed Draco on the forehead before picking up Voldemort's sword, which had fallen to the ground with a 'clunk' when he fell. Examining it, Harry walked back over to Voldemort and lifted the sword high above his head.

"Our Father, Who art in Heaven, Hallowed by Thy name. Thy Kingdom come, Thy Will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us." Harry began the Lord's prayer, not noticing Voldemort was slowly waking up, his wounds slowly healing themselves. "And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil!" He was now screaming it, angrily, emotionally. "For Thine is the Kingdom, and the Power, and the Glory for ever."

He began at full speed, thrusting the sword downwards, intending on stabbing the bastard deep in his cold heart, but Voldemort became too conscious, and kicked Harry backwards. He fell to the ground, gaining more sores, but it didn't even faze him.

"Amen." Voldemort mocked viciously.

"How are you enjoying a piece of your own medicine?" Harry spat out, while standing up. He retrieved the sword and held it in front of him, reading to attack.

"It's very clever of you. Too bad you didn't notice my men flooding into the room." He laughed.

Harry spun around to see exactly nine Death Eaters with her guns drawn.

"You said they couldn't hurt me." Harry said, triumphantly.

"No... but that rule doesn't apply to your little friend here." Voldemort nodded to Draco. "The traitors son. He deserves to die a traitors death."

"You hurt him and I swear I'll come back from the dead and haunt every one of you!" Harry screamed.

"Ah, ah, ah." Voldemort shook his head. "That would be against the rules, Harry."

"What rules?" Harry asked as the first shot was fired, hitting Draco in the shoulder. He cried out in pain but managed to fire a few rounds himself, knocking out two Death Eaters, and killing another. Harry ran towards them and sliced the throat of two of the remaining Death Eaters. "Don't you fucking move!" He called out to the last standing few. All but one ran for it, down the hallway, but Draco managed to kill another one of them before he made it around the corner.

The last remaining Death Eater had managed to make his way over to his boss, and unlocked him. He handed him another sword before Draco shot him, killing him.

The blonde fell to his feat, weeping as he let go of his gun. Murder was something he'd never wanted to have on his list of accomplishments.

Harry stood far in front of Draco, but still in a position to protect the blonde. The injured Death Eaters on the side were unconscious and bleeding badly, they would die in a matter of minutes.

Harry was tired of waiting, he charged forward and started the duel. He knew it would come down to this one day; who's reflexes for faster. Being younger and stronger, he figured he would have a better chance, but seeing what he'd just seen with the self-healing, he was doubtful.

He received a few cuts on his hands, but didn't allow Voldemort to get close enough to stab at him.

"Fuck!" Harry screamed as Voldemort stabbed into his side, possibly hitting vital organs. He stumped forward, and placed all of his weight on top of his attacker.

However much he was bleeding, Harry wasn't about to give up. He raised a bloody hand up to his forehead and traced his scar with it. "You're going to pay for this mark, and every other physical and emotional scars you've left on me!"

"I wouldn't kill me if I was you, Harry."

"Give me one reason not to!"

"You were always meant to save them, Potter." Voldemort said. "But you would have never known if you didn't defeat me that first time. It's your own fault."

"I didn't know any better! It just happened!"

"You still did it, you willed yourself to. You knocked me out, you weakened me, you drew my force into yourself."

"What are you talking about!"  
"Let me go and I'll explain everything."

"I don't care anymore!" Harry screamed.

"I'll tell you everything, every plan I've ever had, everything I've ever done to you and your loved ones, and why! I'll explain Wormtail to you, I'll-  
"Shut up!" Harry screamed.

"This is for my Mum and Dad, for Kate, for Sirius, Remus, everyone who've ever hurt. THIS IS FOR CEDRIC! And this is for Draco!" He said, cutting Voldemort's face slightly every time he called out a name. "And this is for me!" He screamed carving a cross into Voldemort's forehead. "So that the fucking devil will know that this is an act of God, that I'm saving innocent people from your sick ways!"  
"More than you know." Voldemort laughed out.

"BURN IN HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Harry screamed.

He lifted the bloody sword and stabbed it directly into Voldemort's cold heart, twisting it clockwise fully for each attack that Voldemort had ever made on him or his loved ones. And then he took the sword out, blood followed it, gushing out and some squirted onto Harry, but he didn't care. He glared into those evil eyes as they rolled back into that evil head and stabbed repeatedly into the depths of the wounded heart.

When Harry couldn't take it anymore, he was covered in the blood of his enemy. He broke down crying, and fell forward onto the corpse below him, openly crying. The last thing he remembered before blacking out form a loss of blood was Draco's loving hand on his shoulder.

!#!#! So Harry went a little insane... he's entitled to that! Hah! I hope I did okay with this chapter, it took me a while, and I don't know if I did it right... I started shaking at the end, and found myself glaring at the screen, screaming out everything Harry was, taking out my own angry in this chapter...I'm allowed to go crazy sometimes too, you know! Hah! It doesn't help that I'm listening to the saddest song ever over and over again! I really love your reviews, they're so deep and wonderful, and most of you add a little something about yourselves, and it lets me get to know you:) Sadly, there's only one chapter left...but I'll be starting the sequel right away, I can't wait! I have most of it planned out already! Hehe! It'll be a new journey for Harry, to discover all he didn't allowed Voldemort to tell him... it'll change the story a lot and I'm actually really scared about writing it, but if I don't get it out, I'll burst! So even if you hate me for writing it, it's going to happen. Okay now there's a tiny bit of magic involved, on Voldemort's part, with his self healing... but it's not magic like Wizard magic... all will be explained! Review!#!#!


	30. For Good

Harry dozed in and out of a deep sleep, never opening his eyes, but he could hear voices around him, even if he didn't understand what they were saying.

"Draco, how are you feeling? You shouldn't be out of bed!" It was James' voice.

"I needed to see him...how is he?"

"Amazingly well." James looked at his son with sad eyes. "All of the bullet wounds heeled themselves once the doctors were able to take them out. Not even scars are left. It's unbelievable."

"The same thing happened to Voldemort." Draco sighed. "And his other wounds?"

"They aren't too bad, although we were scared for a while, there was a lot of internal bleeding as well."

"He never deserved any of this." Draco said, sitting at the end of Harry's bed.

"No one did." James sighed. "You need rest."

"I'm fine."

"Doesn't your shoulder hurt?"

"I can handle it. I want to be here when he wakes up."

He faded back into a deep sleep, only to wake up twenty minutes later.

"How did you pull it off?" Severus asked a crowd.

"Once you tipped us off, we knew just where to go." Lily said. "But we couldn't get in. There were so many guards, it was madness! By the time we fought our way through, we became lost in tunnels in some sort of a dungeon."

"James was unharmed when we found him." Sirius added in.

"And if it wasn't for Albus, here, Kate would have been raped."

"Professor Dumbledor? You saved her?" Draco asked, disbelievingly. How could his old headmaster be so great?

"Yes, Draco, I'm more than an old man." He chuckled.

"We all owe you an apology, Albus." Remus sighed.

"Severus was right. You only wanted to help." Lily agreed.

"Harry would have been better off..." James admitted.

"All that matters is that it's all over with now."

He dozed off again and it was over an hour later when he awoke again.

"How's Kate?" Draco asked softly.

"She's still scared, but holding up strong. Her injuries are minor." Lily said, walking into the room.

"Harry taught her well." James said with a proud smile.

It was the next afternoon before Harry awoke again.

"What is it, Sir?" Draco asked.

"I just..." James sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "I almost feel bad for the bastard."

"Why?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance...and you said he was willing to tell Harry everything..."

"He was evil, James!"  
"Even God loves the Devil." James whispered.

"You're not God... you're human! Let him burn in hell!"  
"I just can't help but think we've made a mistake... what if he could have changed, become good..."

"No one mourns the Wicked." Draco whispered as he patted James on the back.

"Why are you holding up so strong? You were there too, Draco. You killed those men and women, too!"

"It was for a good cause..." Draco sighed. "It was for Harry."

An hour later Harry woke up again.

"Ron!" Draco greeted the redhead happily. "You were great yesterday. Thank you so much."

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his wheelchair, he wasn't accustom to such attention. "Thanks... it was nothing."

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Hey, I've got five older brothers, I needed to protect myself." Ron laughed slightly. "I have to apologize again-"

"All is forgiven. It seems to silly now."

"I should have listened to Harry... God knows Harry knows good when he sees it."

"I should have listened to him also, I should have been more kind to you, especially since you've become his friend."

"As you said, all is forgiven."

The next morning Harry awoke again.

"Well, it's all over the news now. Harry's going to be bombarded by damned reporters as soon as he's out of here." James cursed.

"At least this hell is over." Lily sighed and leaned against her husband.

"I'll never be over." Lucius said, stepping into the room.

"But he's dead, Father." Draco said, curiously.

"It's the job of the second in command to take over..." He said sadly.

"And who would that be now?" James asked, sitting up.

"I'm guessing Peter."

"Who's Peter?" Draco asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." The three adults said in unison. "Wormtail."

They went on to tell Draco the story of Wormtail as Harry dozed off.

"He betrayed you..." Draco sighed, Harry awoke again at the sound of his love's voice.

"It was years ago, it doesn't matter anymore." James said. "He's an imbecile, he won't be able to run the whole evil foundation."

"Severus is finding out now, who will take over." Lucius said.

"The war between good and evil will never be over, but does it always have in involve Harry!" Draco yelled.

"Who knows who he'll go after. If he wants to finish his master's dirty work, yes... Harry will be at the top of his hit list."

"We've got to get him somewhere safe-"

"Harry is his own safety." Lily breathed out.

Hours later Harry finally opened his eyes. Looking around the room, he saw that it was dark. Draco sat at the end of his bed, head in hands, weeping.

"Draco?" Harry said, his voice was rough, dry.

"Harry!" Draco looked up, and moved too quickly, hurting his bandaged shoulder. After wincing, he retrieved a glass of water and helped Harry drink it.

"What happened..."

Draco explained everything, how the Weasleys had apologized and picked him up on the side of the road, helped kick major bad guy booty, so that Draco could get into the dungeons. He explained how Lily, Sirius, and Remus found James and freed him, and how Albus killed off a dozen men to save Kate. He then explained how more Death Eaters had showed up after Harry passed out, how they had tried to kill them both, but Lucius and the older Weasleys had shown up just in time, saving them.

"We're safe now, Harry. Voldemort is dead, you've sent him to hell." He smiled weakly and rubbed Harry's forehead, making the boy smile. "I love you so much Harry... we almost lost you a few times... you lost so much blood... you were so weak." A single tear fell down his cheek, which Harry weakly wiped away.

"Just hold me, Draco." Harry whispered.

Draco smiled and laid next to Harry in the hospital bed, laying his precious head across Harry's broad chest. They laid like that for quiet some time in silence before Draco pulled out his undamaged iPod. He put one of the ear pieces in Harry's ear, and the other in his, putting on a nice soothing song that would help Harry go back to sleep to heal.

**_ELPHABA_**  
I'm limited:  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you -  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
(spoken) For both of us  
(sung) Now it's up to you:

Draco knew he'd never be as great as Harry, not in this department, but he knew Harry would be there to protect him and everyone else... no matter how much he hated the thought of it. It was all up to Harry...__

**GLINDA**  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

Harry didn't care that he was different. He'd openly admit that if needed. He wasn't a rebel anymore, he'd never be a punk again... and he was perfectly fine with that. Kate still loved him, and he'd only clung to that group because they were the only one's who would accept him when he first moved to America. He didn't need them now. He had Draco, and all of his friends who had stuck by his side through this terror. Now that the Weasleys were okay with Draco... he was sure nothing could disrupt his happiness. __

**ELPHABA**  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend:  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you:

Draco had also been changed. He wasn't as girly as he'd once been, yet more of a worried mother than ever before... it didn't make sense even to himself, but it was how he was now, and he was okay with it. Harry was fine, Voldemort was dead, and childish things didn't seem to matter anymore...__

**GLINDA**  
Because I knew you:

**BOTH**

I have been changed for good

**ELPHABA**  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

**GLINDA**  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

**BOTH**  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

None of the disagreements, accusations, lies mattered anymore. None of it, not from the Weasleys, their parents, Voldemort, or even themselves... __

**GLINDA (ELPHABA)**  
Like a comet pulled (Like a ship blown)  
From orbit as it (Off it's mooring)  
Passes a sun, like (By a wind off the)  
A stream that meets (Sea, like a seed)  
A boulder, half-way (Dropped by a)  
Through the wood (Bird in the wood)

**BOTH**  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better?

They had definitely been changed for the better... and they were in love...__

**GLINDA**  
And because I knew you:

****

ELPHABA  
Because I knew you:

**BOTH**  
Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good.

"I love you." Harry whispered, and kissed the top of Draco's head. He knew when he woke up he'd have a lot to deal with. Questions, answers, guilt even... but for now he wanted to melt away in Draco's arms. Much against his own will, he soon fell asleep; a dreamless, heavenly sleep, where no evil lived. There was nothing but pure love.

__

The end...

!#!#! Well.. that's it kiddos! I know, it's left very open... all shall be answered in the next story! Which now has a name! (The Savior!) Okay, so that'll be out maybe by tomorrow if you're lucky! Ashes of Stars, you're boyfriend reads this too? Now that's a new one! Awesome! I hope you guys liked this ending... which isn't really an ending... more like a transaction... Blah! Oh! And no, Voldemort is really dead and gone... didn't you read, coming back from the dead was against the rules... you'll learn about the 'rules' in the next one! He could only heal himself from bullets...er, just read the next story, and you'll find out! Anyway, Have a happy Easter! Review!#!#!


End file.
